


The Only Reason Now

by Clarx



Series: The Only [4]
Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Unique Time Travel, classy smut, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarx/pseuds/Clarx
Summary: Following the events ofThe Only Way Now, where they met a former time traveler and broke the cycle, Max and Chloe have enjoyed the perfect and well deserved life together. They're in love, have successful careers, and are getting married. Suddenly, an unexpected visitor comes into the picture and warns them about a bleak future, which is equally beautiful and horrifying. They will need to stick together, defy the odds, and kick some ass to ensure a happy future.(Welcome to part 2 of your new head canon)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Pricefield - Relationship
Series: The Only [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616407
Comments: 51
Kudos: 74





	1. The Chase Space

**Author's Note:**

> The Only Reason Now takes place about two months after [The Only Way Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454170/chapters/53651281) , and the following day after [Just Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294432) .

The previous evening’s nightmare was still bouncing around in the freckled girl’s head, as clarity and wakefulness returned. Thoughts of her successful gallery showing in Atlanta and her meeting later in the day with Victoria Chase, her former nemesis from Blackwell who now ran her parents’ gallery in Seattle, helped to stifle the uneasy feelings that boiled up from her dream. At least once per week, Max Caulfield suffered from nightmares that only existed because of the horrors she had experienced firsthand. 

She survived and escaped the darkroom, where a psychopath captured, drugged, and intended to murder her as he did countless other female victims in the past. She also survived an encounter with The Watcher, a powerful entity who existed outside of time and held her in a torturous trance. Max and Chloe’s love for each other was so pure and so strong, even The Watcher never stood a chance. 

As distance from the dream helped to ease its burden, Max knew they needed to get up and get moving. “Good morning, babe,” the brunette whispered in her lover’s ear, only to be attacked with a surprise onslaught of kisses and lighthearted tickling. “I’ll never get tired of waking up next to you.” 

“Hey, love,” the beautiful former bluenette responded with a luminous grin, “How are you feeling? It took you a while to get back to sleep after that bad dream.” Chloe tucked a strand of brown hair behind her fiancé’s ear, sweeping it out of her eyes. 

“I’m fine, I think. They didn’t used to seem so real. That one last night was literally my worst nightmare. It was terrible.” 

“None of the dream recognition exercises work anymore?” Chloe was propped on her side using her elbow for support. She never broke eye contact, paying attention to the only thing that mattered in her world. Two pairs of radiant sapphire eyes locked together with a powerful and tidal pull that even the universe would not dare disturb. 

“They work most of the time, but this last one felt nothing like a dream. It doesn’t matter, though, it’s over now and I’m here with you.” Using the tips of her fingers, Max began lightly brushing her partner’s right arm where her blackened tattoo seemed more like a shadow as the dim light of dawn pushed its way through her upstairs bedroom window in her parents’ house. 

“No matter how bad the nightmares get, just remember… well, you know… we’re Max and Chloe. Nothing will ever keep us from each other.” 

“So goopy, Price… so damn goopy,” the dark-haired girl responded with a teasing smirk, beaming in her lover’s direction, who countered with another attack of tickles and playful groping. Max hated being tickled in general, but loved every second of it from this girl, who was not just any girl. She was THE girl... HER girl. Nothing in the universe could ever change how deep and pure their love was for one another. 

“I’m goopy because of your beautiful heart, Maxi Max. Anyway, we need to start getting ready for our meeting with Victoria. Why the hell couldn’t we just meet her in the afternoon? This early morning shit is still tough. If I’m awake I want to spend my time alone with you.” Chloe never liked waking up too early. When she was a teen, it was rare to see her up before noon. Now that she was the manager, half-owner of M3, and eternally motivated by her soulmate, she got up closer to midmorning. 

“Think we have time for a shower?” the younger girl taunted with one eyebrow raised a little higher than its companion. 

“We?” she questioned, with a bouncing hopefulness in her voice. “I love the way you think. You’re so sexy, Max. Goddamn, I can’t get over how lucky I am.” Chloe leaned in for a gentle, yet electric kiss then moved back. “I don’t give a shit if we’re late. You. Me. Right now.” She helped her best friend up interlocking their fingers, then lead her to the restroom. On the way, she dragged her lips across the side of her partner’s neck, evoking several barely audible pleasured grunts. They stopped caring if Max’s parents noticed them a while back. Although the wedding wasn’t until the following month, Ryan and Vanessa already began referring to Chloe as their daughter-in-law. 

After shower-time, the girls helped each other get ready as they typically did. Max wore her favorite grey high-waisted, tight-fitting trouser pants with black four-inched block suede heels and a dark green, short-sleeved button-up shirt. Part of her did not want to dress up since it was just Victoria they were meeting, but she was a bit nervous and felt she needed to maintain a professional appearance. They had several phone conversations and exchanged an email or two, so this would not be the first time they had spoken, but it would be the first time they had met since the week of the storm. 

Chloe wore a white She-Ra graphic tee under a pale blue twill blazer with tight-cut, dark blue jeans and bright teal tennis shoes. It was the dressiest the girl ever got, and Max loved every second of it. They still owned the photographer’s silver Hyundai Accent but had added a blue Subaru Outback to their vehicle collection, and they took the Subaru on longer trips. 

After a quick breakfast and coffee, the girls were on the road headed towards the Chase Space. It used to be rare that Max drove the pair, as Chloe felt an obligation to be her best friend’s life-long chauffeur. But Max recently insisted on driving more. She wanted her fiancé to feel like they were truly in a partnership and it wasn’t so one-sided. “Now, Chlo, Victoria called us, we didn’t call her, please remember. There’ll be no need for you to play hardball and push too much. I know your wit and tough pressure has gotten us into other galleries before, but let’s go easy on her. We’re basically locked in; their promotional material already features M3.” 

“Ten-four, Sergeant Caulfield,” the girl in the passenger’s seat saluted. “Dude, I got this. I really don’t anticipate this meeting taking very long at all. Slam, bam, thank you muh bitches!” The inflection in Chloe’s tone and the way she delivered that last line, made Max cackle so hard she snorted, jerking the steering wheel. “Whoa, Maxter, are you okay? That snort was brutal, and you swerved two lanes. Good thing there’s not a lot of traffic yet.” 

“Dammit, Chlo,” the freckled driver chortled. “It’s not my fault you’re hilarious.” 

“Just don’t kill us in a head-on collision with a semi-truck, babe.” The girl in the passenger’s seat was merely joking, but after the words left her mouth, Max shuddered, thinking again about the previous evening’s nightmare. “Damn, Max, your expression just sank like a bag of bricks. Are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry. I promised myself I’d never talk about my nightmares, Chlo, I don’t wanna drag you down, but I’d like to share this one. It was horrible, and I think it’d help me if I talk to you about it.” 

“Then tell me, Maximus. Also, I never understood your rule about not sharing them with me. I mean, I get it. You think by telling me it will upset or hurt me, and you love me too much to do that. Is that about it?” 

“Mhmm,” the driver confirmed. “Well, I’m just gonna say it. The dream started with my mom waking me up and telling me you had been in an accident. You went headfirst into an 18-wheeler. A good portion of the day crept by, and we awaited news or any word of your surgery. Everyone was there too, David and Karen, even my parents. It took so long! I left for the restroom and came back to see the doctor telling everyone you didn’t make it. He came up to me and said you had some final words.” Max stopped and sniffled for a moment before continuing. “You had called out for me and said, ‘Even when we’re not.’ That’s when I woke up. Chlo, it was so fucked up.” 

“Fuck, Max. Geez! No wonder that shook you so much. Holy shit. I’m so sorry, love.” The older girl confidently latched onto her best friend’s hand, weaving their fingers tightly together between their seats. She reached over with her other arm and gingerly rubbed her companion’s right shoulder. Several seconds of silence fell between them until Chloe finally said, “But you do know, Max, if something that bad ever happened to me… we’re Max and Chloe, our love will always find a way. Death can’t even keep us apart, not for a goddamn second.” 

The driver peacefully grinned at her lover’s words. She recalled what she learned from The Watcher about the yin and the yang and the atomic level stuff, and her heart was at ease. She knew moving forward, last evening’s nightmare wouldn’t bother her anymore. “Thank you, Chlo. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

The trip from Ryan and Vanessa’s house to Victoria’s gallery took nearly an hour and some change. As they approached the main highways, traffic began to bottleneck. Without rush hour traffic, the trip would probably take closer to half an hour. Max was a much more patient driver than her fiancé, as it had been instilled in her to obey laws and stay safe, for the most part. However, under the good-bad influence of the one and only Chloe Price, with whom she went everywhere, she had loosened up and hence routinely pushed the limit by ten miles per hour. Her future wife would have had a middle finger in the air at least twice by this point. 

They pulled up to the front entrance of the gallery and made their exits from the silver sedan. “Damn, I need to stretch,” the strawberry blonde commented. “My legs are noodles after that drive. I guess when you’ve been on the road for years then you settle down a bit, it takes time to get back in the swing of things.” The girls joined hands in front of the car and crossed at the crosswalk that lead to the large glass doors. 

Before entering, Max stopped Chloe and admitted, “I’m nervous, Chlo. Not sure why. We’ve done this dozens of times.” 

“It’s because it’s Victoria. She was a total bitch when we were kids, and now you two are peers in the real world. But Max, if we’re being honest, your success has been self-made and you’re literally a living legend in the photography world. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. This residency will mean a lot to you, I know. But Maxine Caulfield having an exclusive long-term showing here, will mean even more to the Chase Space. Those fuckers are lucky as shit.” Chloe leaned over and pecked Max on the cheek causing the corners of the photographer’s mouth to curl upward. 

“Thanks, babe. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Maxi.” 

Inside, the pair was immediately welcomed by the front desk attendant who paged Victoria’s business partner Jessica. Thirty seconds later, the middle-aged woman turned the corner and greeted the girls with a large smile on her face. “Welcome to the Chase Space, ladies. We are super-duper thrilled to have you with us.” Her excitement seemed a bit much, but Max and Chloe were getting used to folks being overly welcoming and friendly to them. “I know you guys are friends with Victoria, and that’s probably how we landed such an amazing talent as yourself, but just know, you’re in good hands here. We are all about sharing your art with the world. It’s all about you.” 

“Well, thank you, Jessica. The honor is all ours, though.” She was much more confident now than in her younger days, but she never saw herself as above anyone else. Despite her massive success in the photography world, Max’s humility never changed. “This place is gorgeous. I love the hardwood mosaic floor designs. Your gallery is much bigger than I had imagined.” 

“It’s huge,” her M3 partner added. “I would have guessed it would be much smaller. No offense. The pictures on your website leaves a ton to be imagined. What’s that up there?” She pointed to an upstairs area that overlooked the gallery lobby. 

“When Victoria took the ownership role, she convinced me an expansion was necessary. We just opened our Chase Space Lounge restaurant upstairs - great food and full bar. With the addition of your artwork, we have lofty goals this year.” 

“Speaking of Victoria,” Max questioned, “where is she?” 

“Victoria offers her apologies; she’ll be in a little later. There was one final meeting with the lawyers to resolve her parents’ will, and she had to be present. She said you two would understand. She’d love to have lunch with you in our new restaurant when she arrives. Until then, can I walk you around and show you our vision for your work?” Jessica’s overly large smile seemed out of place, but Max did not doubt the woman’s sincerity. 

The Chase Space partner lead them around, showing the girls the entire gallery. They planned to showcase Max’s INSTANT collection as the main pieces in their feature corner. Max wondered how Victoria really felt about the photos she made fun of being featured as the main attraction in her own gallery. The girl she knew in high school would be jealous, and it would be tough for her to be around Max’s photography like this. After the several phone conversations they had leading up to this day, Max felt she was genuinely glad to have her there and any past hostility would be nothing to worry about. 

After the tour, Jessica brought them into the business office to go over contracts and other paperwork necessary for a six-month residency. Chloe excelled at the contractual stuff, and Max was glad she did not have to deal with most of it. When Chloe agreed, she would sign her name in the hundred spots where it was required. 

Jessica became a very smart businessperson over the years. She wrote a section into the contract requiring Max to offer exclusive pieces to line their main hall. It wasn’t an uncommon request, but Chloe did not always allow it. It depended on how many pieces, type of shots requested, and the percent of net revenue the pair would get to keep. 

“The numbers look really good, Jessica, but I have a question. What type of exclusives are you looking for? At that profit line, we shouldn’t have a problem with any request within Max’s style.” 

“We have done our homework. Your top sellers online are the blog piece photos, but the ones that perform the best in the gallery setting are from your INSTANT collection. We would love to recapture those moments but with your updated style.” 

“What does that mean specifically?” Max asked. “I don’t use the instant camera anymore.” 

“Specifically,” Jessica responded, “we want to take shots from the INSTANT era, and recreate those images using your newer camera.” 

“That collection features Chloe 75% of the time. Are you saying you want us to take photos of her, and you want us to have her look the same as she did then?” 

“Precisely. Victoria and I have picked through the collection and decided on twenty pieces we want to line the main hall. All but one has Chloe in them. If that’s a problem, we can always work around it. This would just be our ideal preference.” 

“I don’t know if it’s a problem. I mean, for me, I would love to take more pictures of Chloe. She’s my favorite thing to shoot; she’s my muse. But I’m sorta torn.” 

“So,” Chloe voiced her opinion, “if you want me to go back to the blue hair, I’ll need to think about it. The tat has been mostly covered, but I might be fine going blue again for the shoot, only if Max is fine with it, she’s the boss after all.” 

“I loved your blue hair,” Max vacillated. “I’m just concerned with the timing. Our wedding is in a month and I really want your hair natural when we say, ‘I do’. Let me think on it.” 

“Victoria was afraid it would be a hard ‘no’ from you. The four of us know what you went through back in Arcadia Bay, and she didn’t think you would be open to revisiting the days leading up to the storm. Quite frankly, she has had it rough since then. I apologize for bringing it up, everyone seems unwilling to really discuss much about that time, but here we are. We want exclusives that recapture those moments, mainly from a business and artistic standpoint.” 

“Let’s take that portion out of the main contract and add it as an addendum,” Chloe decided. “We’re ready to sign everything but that part right now. We’ll discuss it this evening and have an answer in the morning. Does that work for you?” 

“That sounds great, ladies. It really is an honor having you here. Contractual items used to be handled by Victoria’s father. I picked up a lot of business sense from him along the way, but my main passion is the art.” Jessica’s cellphone chirped, and she checked her message. “Oh, that’s Victoria. She’ll be in shortly. Would you like to head upstairs for a bit of an early lunch after we sign these papers?” 

“I’m starving,” Max declared. “Toast and coffee only go so far.” 

The three women finalized the contracts, completed payment forms, and shook hands. The engaged couple headed up the escalator on the outer wall from the gallery lobby and were seated at a table in the restaurant. The server came over to take their drink order.

“What’s on draft?” the older girl asked, smirking in her partner’s direction. 

“It’s not even noon yet,” the photographer complained. 

“You didn’t used to care about that a while back. All this talk about blue hair is making me wanna have a damn beer.” 

“You know what?” Max decided. “I’ll take what she’s having. We don’t have anywhere to be today. Why the hell not?” The server walked over to the point-of-sale terminal and entered their drink orders. 

“Ooh la la, Max. You drinking beer is a huge turn on.” To the other four occupied tables and the serving staff, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. To Max, she felt her fiancé’s foot beneath the table and tablecloth grazing her inner thigh. 

“Chlo, are you really gonna do this right now, right before Victoria shows up? I mean, we can get outta here if you want. We’ll run into her at some point during the residency, I’m sure.” 

“Nah, I’m looking forward to our beers. We can hold out a little longer.” She withdrew her foot and slipped it back in her shoe, raising both eyebrows in the process. “What are you getting, Max.” 

“I’m getting ready to attack you,” she relied with a tilt of her head and a bite of her bottom lip. “Actually, I haven’t even looked at the menu.” 

“Down girl. You can wait. I’m thinking chicken and waffles. It sounds hella good right about now.” 

“Chicken and waffles plus beer? Yuck. I’ll probably just get a burger and fries. Can’t go wrong.” 

“Max, Chloe.” A familiar voice interrupted their banter. “What do you think about the place?” They hadn’t noticed Victoria Chase walk up to the side of the table, and, per usual, the rest of the world had been blocked out as the pair was focused on one another. 

“Victoria,” the brunette stood up and responded. “It’s an amazing space.” Victoria leaned in and kissed the girl on one cheek then moved around to kiss the other. Max wasn’t accustomed to greeting in this manner, but just went with it. The gallery owner went around to the other side of the table and greeted Chloe the same way. Chloe squinted her face and wrinkled her nose to dramatically look disgusted, which made Max giggle a bit into her hands. 

“We have an amazing chicken and waffle dish here at…” 

“BOOYAH, MAX! IN YO FACE!” Chloe cut Victoria off to mock her fiancé, who started laughing even harder. The gallery owner looked confused, standing there peering back and forth between the two goofballs. 

After a moment of laughter, Max gathered herself. “I’m sorry, Victoria. Why don’t you sit down? Jessica walked us through the gallery, and we’re all set on the residency in six weeks. Thank you again for thinking of me. I’m honored to be here.”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to come after our pasts, and now you’re the hottest name in photography. You’ve done quite well for yourselfie… I’m sorry, I had to. We have to be able to joke now, right?” 

Max giggled a little and nodded, as Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. That was pretty funny. By the way, how are you? Not to dive right into our shared baggage, but I know it’s been rough for you.” 

“It’s getting better. I know Chloe understands as much as I do, but losing your parents is really hard. I guess everyone eventually has to go through it, but I’ve kept busy. My life goal is to grow the Chase Space into the best gallery and entertainment venue in Seattle. With the restaurant and now your residency, we think it’ll be a great year.” 

“Again, I’m honored, Victoria.” 

The beers arrived and the three girls chatted about their lives. Most of the business talk was taken care of earlier with Jessica, which opened the door for more reminiscing and light chat.

“Chloe please don’t kick my ass, but Max, you’re so beautiful now. Not that you weren’t in high school, but you radiate confidence and just look great. You do too, Chloe. You’re perfect for each other. Maybe one day I’ll meet my perfect person. I just hope I haven’t met them already and missed my opportunity.” 

“Take it from me,” the taller girl commented, “when you find that person, the opportunity will make itselfie available.” She smiled then leaned over and kissed her fiancé dominantly on the lips. Max was not sure if Chloe was feeling emotional or just wanted to mark her territory. 

“Okay, okay,” Victoria joked. “I know you’ve had a couple of beers, but don’t make out in front of me, it’s uncouth.” They finished their meals and ordered coffees. 

“This is on me by the way. I want to thank you for being so cool about everything. When I called you the first time, I was very nervous. I figured you hated my guts for my childish behavior when we were younger. You’ve always been such a strong woman; I knew you would be able to forgive me one day, and it looks like you have. Thank you for that. Worst case scenario, at least I hoped you would see the opportunity to help each other grow our businesses.”

“We’re glad to see you, Victoria. Personally, this residency means more to me than dollar signs. It was a chance to reconnect with you. In a different timeline, we could have been friends, even in high school. And being part of the Arcadia Bay survivor’s club, I think we have a bigger reason to at least try.” Max always cared about everyone around her. Even when Victoria was cruel and hurtful, she saw the best in her. She realized the girl had even lower self-esteem than she did back then, if that was possible.

When the coffee mugs were empty, the girls decided to part ways. After a stop in the Chase Space’s pristine restroom, Max and Chloe returned to the car and started for home. It was a couple of hours still before rush hour, so the trip back would be smooth, barring any wrecks or other issues. During the drive, Chloe asked, “What do you think about the blue hair, Maximus?” 

“To be honest, it feels like a step backwards, Chlo. That time in our lives is behind us. I love where we are now and don’t want to feel like we’re moving in the wrong direction. But even more than that, I want our wedding to be perfect. I want to see you with your gorgeous natural hair standing next to me when we tie the knot.”

“Say no more, love. You’re the boss. I just wanted to let you know it wouldn’t bother me if you wanted me to go blue again, even just short-term. I think I’m over all that shit that happened. But the wedding has to be perfect for you. All I want to do is make everything feel special. We wouldn’t want to ruin your special day because of a photo stunt.” 

“It’s OUR special day,” Max interjected. “I also want every moment to feel special for you too. We’re in this together for the rest of our lives. Nothing can change that. It’s just you and me against the world, as it has always been. Nothing else matters but us.” 

“Max, you know the goopy shit turns me on now, right? As soon as we get back home, I’m gonna...” 

“Everything turns you on, perv,” the brunette joked, as she playfully pushed her partner’s shoulder. 

“Everything about you, yeah. You’re totally amazeballs, and I can’t get enough. We don’t have to wait until we get home if you wanna... you know...” 

“What do you want me to do, just pull over on the side of the road?” Max asked the question in jest, but she knew her partner well enough to know she might just say ‘yes’. 

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s probably a bad idea,” the strawberry blonde responded with an ear to ear grin. “Pull over there, behind that building.” She pointed towards an upcoming strip mall with a wooded area behind it. 

“Are you cereal, Chlo? Aren’t you worried about getting caught?” 

“Fuck no. I want you right now. You’re the only thing that exists in my world. I don’t care if we get caught, makes it more fun, and I sure could use some Max Caulfield tongue in my mouth.” 

“So romantic...” the younger girl quipped. 

“Nah, you don’t have to. It’s not a big deal. We can wait until we’re...” 

Before the former punk could finish her thought, Max abruptly cut the steering wheel, jerking the car to the sideroad easement and parked behind the building. “Okay, coward, show me what ya got?” 

“Goddamn, Max. You’re insane in the brain.” 

“Yep, now kiss me.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The blonde slid towards her lover, slung her leg over her lap, and straddled the beautiful freckled girl in the driver’s seat. They shared several clumsy yet passionate moments not caring about anything besides each other. They were Max and Chloe; nothing could change that, and it was all that mattered. As the rush and excitement dulled down to just pecks and tender touches, the girls got back on the road and headed home. 


	2. Where You Came From

“Today was amazing,” the brunette bubbled as she dove back in and nestled down with her favorite person. Max had just used the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and made final nighttime preparations before bed. Earlier, the girls ordered a pizza and watched Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, while playfully cuddling and goofing off. Rarely could they sit and just watch movies anymore, there were always stray hands, jokes, and plenty of laughter. 

“Every day is amazing when we’re together. And let me tell you, Johnny Depp ain’t got shit on Long Max Silver and Captain Bluebeard.” Chloe had one arm fully around her first mate, as Max was snuggled deep within her captain’s embrace. With her free hand, she used the tips of her fingers to trace her partner’s freckles as she typically did when she was happy. Just being beside her best friend and lover brought so much joyful contentment to her heart. 

“We’re getting so close to the wedding, babe, I’m excited and a bit nervous. We didn’t invite many people, but this means so much to me. Thank you for not complaining or making a fuss about anything. I know it isn’t necessarily something you care much about, but you know that I do. I love you, Chlo, and...” Max was cut off, as her soulmate interrupted her with a swift kiss. 

Releasing their lips, Chloe responded, “Why the hell wouldn’t I care about our wedding? Maxi, I care soooo fucking much. You are MY person. I want the world to know how much I love your hippie ass. Do you know how amazeballs you’re gonna look in your dress, and how badass I’ll look because I’ll be standing next to you?” The older girl bent her head down and nuzzled her partner’s neck with her nose and upper lip, taking a deep inhale on her way up. “Max, you have this smell about you that’s fucking intoxicating, have I ever told you that?” 

“I have a smell?” The brown-haired girl blushed. The lovers had seen every inch of each other at this point but something about being smelled caused the younger girl to marginally withdraw. 

“Hella. It’s hard to describe really. But when I think back, you’ve always just smelled... I dunno... delicious. Mmm. Why do you think I hugged you so much when we were kids?” 

“Uhm, maybe I just thought you liked hugs,” Max shrugged behind a toothy grin. “Actually, I’ve noticed you sniff me before, you weirdo.” 

“Weirdo? Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.” 

“No, don’t you dare, Chloe Price.” 

“Oh, I do dare,” the mischievous girl confirmed, inching closer and slowly poking at her fiancé's ribs one at a time. Rapidly, she increased her prodding until they ended up in a tickle pile with the taller girl on top pinning her partner down. Max flung her legs around in a failed attempt to escape. 

As the laughter faded out, and the tickling stopped, Chloe laid back down and unplugged her phone from the charger on the nightstand and opened an app. “Today has been great, dude. Every day with you is perfect, but today felt extra special for some reason, I dunno. I haven’t even checked our bank account or anything business related, been too busy being in love. Guess I should be a good business manager and do my job, yeah?” 

"Chlo, do you think anything could ever change what we have? I mean, we are Max and Chloe and I know we’ll be together forever. I love where we are now, our lives are perfect. I just can’t help wondering what the future holds, ya know?” 

“Max, listen to me. I know you’re a worrier, but try not to think that way. I can’t possibly fathom a reason anything could change our lives. We’ve been through so much and the universe knows it. I like to think of what we have as our reward. It’s strange to look at it like that, but dammit, we deserve happiness, and we deserve each other!” After craning her neck forward and lightly pecking her soulmate on the cheek, Chloe got out of bed and grabbed the laptop. She returned to Max’s side and propped the device on top of her knees in her lap. 

The thin moon’s light casually trickled in from the curtain-drawn window casting darkened shadows throughout the room. The only other light source glowed from atop the blonde’s legs. “Check it out, Max.” She pointed to the screen at their bank account balance which enticed a barely discernable ‘wowser’ from the smaller girl. “Damn. I know you said our work isn’t about the money, but fuuuuuuuuck, that’s a lot of zeros. The Chase Space down payment must’ve come through this afternoon.” 

“You know what we have to do now, babe? I want to pay my parents back plus some. We’ll call it a return on their investment. They helped us get started and we can more than afford to pay them back. After the wedding, it’ll probably be time to think about getting our own place, too.” 

“Why does it excite me so much that we might share a house together at some point? We’ve lived together for years.” 

“Because you love me, and it fills your heart to be able to do this with me too,” the adorable brunette responded with a slight smile and a crinkle of her nose. “So, are you gonna be my first with everything?” she teased. 

“How the fuck are you so cute? I just wanna hold you and squeeze you forever.” Chloe ran her fingers through her partner’s soft hair. 

“You have me forever. I am yours. Nothing will ever change that.” Max tilted her head up slightly, making eye contact with her lover. 

A mysterious electricity whirled between the girls; whose clear cobalt eyes became fixed on each other, never withdrawing. As if nothing else existed in the universe, the girls continued to stare at one another. A reality bending wave of energy and pure love flowed in and out and all around their hearts and minds. A pulsing tremor nearly pushed the girls from their seated positions against the bed headrest. 

“Whoa!” Chloe swooned. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Wowser,” was all the photographer could say. 

“Max, did you feel it? I know we’re both head over heels in love with each other, but that felt... different. In a very damn good way. I think it happened once before, after the AMA, remember?” 

“Of course. My dog, that was... that was... intense.” 

“Fuck, every day and everything that happens between us... dammit... it just keeps getting better and better. I can’t wait to marry you.” The girls immediately got lost in a tangle of arms, legs, and tongues, and enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies and hearts. After several minutes, they broke away from their tunnel vision. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Max suggested. “We need to start the exclusive shoot tomorrow morning, and we have to decide if you’re going blue or not.” 

“Oh, I thought you already decided it was a ‘no’.” 

“Well, the more I think about it, the more it seems like a good idea. The artistic element is still my favorite part about photography. Victoria and Jessica are right, recapturing those moments as similarly as possible will make for a fantastic addition to the collection. Victoria always had an eye for these sorts of things.” 

“What about the wedding, Maxter? I want to look my best for you. If you want strawberry blonde rather than blue, that’s what you’re getting.” 

“We know the blue doesn’t completely come out for a long time after you color it, so it definitely will be visible in the wedding pictures. But I think I’ve come to peace with the fact that it doesn’t matter what you look like. I mean, you’re absolutely gorgeous no matter what color hair you have. I’ll still look into your perfect eyes and say ‘I do’ regardless of your hair.” 

“Looks like we’ll be making a stop at the store for hair dye in the morning. Then it’ll be photo shoot time,” the future bluenette affirmed. “I need to check our email before we fall asleep.” After a large almost obnoxious yawn, Chloe noticed there was one unread message in the M3 inbox. 

“Oh, look. Do you remember a Reddit user named Brody during the AMA? Looks like he's starting his website again and will be in the Seattle area the week of our wedding. He wants to come and write a story about us.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember him. His stories were fascinating. I feel sorry he lost his mom and all, but it seemed like he found closure after returning home. If he wants to come to our wedding, by all means, he’s welcome. It’ll probably be smart to meet him beforehand, just to make sure he’s not a creep or anything.” 

“Great idea, love. I’ll respond tomorrow, and you have a blog post to write this week, don’t forget about that.” The girls snuggled back together as they did every night. “I’m about to pass out.” 

“Yeah, same. Good night, Chlo. I love you... always.” 

“Good night, Maxi Max, my sweet fucking amazing, perfect person. I love you... forever.” 

* * *

“Chloe, wake up.” 

“Hey, get up.” 

“CHLOE!” 

“Okay, okay.” Slowly sitting up in the bed with her eyes still closed, she ran her fingers through her own hair. She knew it was way too early to be awake, so she laid back down again. 

“Get your ass up! We have a lot to talk about.” 

Immediately, it occurred to Chloe that it was not Max’s voice she was hearing. She hurriedly flung her eyes opened and noticed the ceiling. It glowed a purple hue with speckled bright white stars. “I know this place,” she said aloud. Looking up and to her left, she saw a star-shaped wall light glowing with an amber tinge. “Rachel?” 

“Yep it’s me,” the other girl confirmed. “I brought you here. Do you like the setting I created?” 

“But, Rach, you’re... you know...” 

“Oh, yes, that. Yeah, I’m still dead.” 

“I can hear you but I can’t see you. Why?” 

“Look harder, Chloe. I’m here.” 

She sat up, rolled to the edge, and spun around, seeking the body that belonged to the voice. The taller girl desperately cut her eyes back and forth, searching around the dim room. Faintly, she spotted the girl she sought sitting at her desk looking in Chloe’s direction. 

“There. You’re right there,” she pointed with squinted eyes. “Uhm, Rach? I can see right through you. Are you a... ghost?” 

“No, not really. Well, I dunno, maybe. This, though, is a dream, try and focus directly on me; do not wake up. There are several things we need to discuss, one of which is a threat to the most important thing ever in your life.” 

“Max?” 

“Well, not exactly.” 

“There’s nothing more important to me than her, Rach. You know that.” 

“I need to show you something, but let’s chat first.” The translucent girl stood up and approached the bed where her friend still sat focusing deeply on her. She took a seat and put her hand on top of Chloe’s, where it passed through creating a non-tangible yet warming sensation. 

“Rachel, I’ve missed you. It was so hard after I lost you... twice. I think about you all the time.” 

“I know you do. I can hear it. Thank you for not forgetting about me, like I asked. But you wanna hear something fucking beautiful? Max thinks about me as much as, if not more than, you do. She thanks me nearly every day for protecting you when she couldn’t and for giving you two the lives you have together.” 

“Fuck, Rachel. She is so damn wonderful. Something new happens every day that makes me love her more. And yeah, thank you. Thank you for sacrificing yourself for us.” 

“I look at you two and see this shimmering connection beaming from within, and I know I made the right choice, and I would do it again, a million times. You two are a perfect match, and a love like yours deserves the chance to thrive.” 

“Rach, I can’t help but think about your happiness, though. Your sacrifice and what you mean to Max and I. You deserve happiness too. It feels like a strange question to ask, but... are you happy?” 

“I don’t have all the answers yet, Chloe, but I have an eternity to find them. Death is a release from the burdens of life. It’s like a weight has been lifted. I do feel a sense of pleasure when I see you two together, but I fear one thing, which is why I suspect I haven’t passed on yet.” 

“Passed on?” The dreaming girl questioned. 

“I still have a purpose. When my purpose is fulfilled, I won’t be, as you called me, a ghost anymore.” 

“Were you able to see the memorial Max made for you?” 

“Yeah, I was there. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She did that for all three of us, but mostly for you. You know, she grieved then too, Chloe, but she had to be strong for you. That girl is so damn tough.” They sat in silent reflection for what seemed like several minutes. 

“You said you fear something, and that it involves your purpose,” Chloe said, breaking the silence. “You said there’s some sort of threat; is that why I’m here now?” 

“Yes.” 

“That scares the shit outta me, Rach; not gonna lie. Please, please tell me what’s going on.” 

“When your body dies, you are completely released from the flow of time. It's hard to explain properly, but, at any point, I can see the past and the present.” She paused briefly then continued. “And I can see the paths of endless possible futures. I am very concerned with yours and Max’s.” 

“I believe we make our own future, Rach.” She unconvincingly said in a failed attempt to sound brave. “Max believes the same thing.” 

“I agree also. But I have seen over a hundred different paths your future could take. Not once have I seen it change from this one specific outcome, which is why I had to reach out to you directly. It’s terrible, Chloe, but maybe my intervention can help change it somehow.” 

“Rachel,” Chloe’s voice hitched, “what terrible outcome? What are you not telling me?” 

“It will be easier if I show you.” The ghostly girl pointed up towards the star-shaped wall light. Chloe hesitantly followed her finger trail, eyes stopping and fixing on the star’s light, watching as a vision began to form. She sat there observing as the events played out. A spectrum of emotions, ranging from extreme and affectionate joy to desperate and hopeless horror, rolled through her heart. Tears filled her gorgeous sapphire eyes, and, as the vision ended, she understood in a deep and powerful way, that, despite the love she and her soulmate shared, things were about to change. 

“Those freckles,” the girl stuttered through breathy sobs. “Those fucking freckles.” 

“I only show you this, Chloe, because I believe you two have the power to change it, and I think I might be able help. You’re about to wake up, and I need you to know a few more things before you do.” The purple glow, the wall light, and the rest of the room began to fade rapidly from sight. 

“Quickly! Remember these three things: Time does not exist in the dreamspace... your power is still within you... and I can hear your thoughts...” 

“…we can do this... all three of us...” 

“...up for one more adventure, Professor Price?...” 


	3. The Reason

Max typically woke up, sometimes hours, before her partner. She would grab some coffee, maybe a bowl of cereal, and perhaps take a shower. At least once per week, she would finish most of her blog entry and post it even before her lover got out of bed. Today was different. When she awoke, she bent down to kiss Chloe’s cheek but found the spot next to her vacant. 

As she scanned the room, she noticed her best friend standing at the window staring into the yard and down the street. The street lamps were still lit, as the sun had not yet fully ascended to illuminate the landscape. Dim shades of orange and peach had begun to stretch across the room from the window, creating an intriguing atmospheric scene. 

“Chlo, stay right there.” Max hopped out of bed and located her camera. She lined up the shot and captured the early morning’s essence, as her soulmate was bathed in the early dawn’s colorful embrace. “That one is a keeper.” 

“Good morning, Max,” the girl at the window casually stated, turning around facing the inside of the bedroom. “How did you sleep?” 

“I slept so well, babe. I can’t remember a time I slept so hard.” From across the room, Max noticed something was not quite right. “Chlo, what’s wrong?” She walked over and wrapped her arms around her partner’s waist and kissed her chest, just below her chin. 

“Something... happened last night, Max. A dream, or a vision, or...” The blonde pivoted around and continued to look back out the window. 

“Chloe Price,” The petite brunette huffed. “Don’t pull away from me. Whatever it is, we can handle it together. I can’t even remember how many times you’ve nursed me back to sanity from a nightmare. Let me be here for you and do the same.” 

“It’s different, Max. I... I just need time to think. I’m sorry.” 

The photographer stepped back and incredulously looked at her fiancé. “Whatever you need, babe. I love you.” 

“Love you too...” 

“Can I at least go get you some coffee? It might help you feel better.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be good,” Chloe softly spoke. 

“Okay, when I get back, please tell me all about it. We have to be open and share everything with each other, Chlo. Yesterday, I realized it helped me a ton to talk with you about it, and I don’t plan to ever keep anything to myself again.” Max was concerned. Even when Chloe was in a deeply depressed state after the second storm week, she still never pulled away from her the way she just had. Max tenderly kissed her favorite person on the cheek from behind and left the room, heading downstairs to retrieve a couple of cups of fresh coffee. 

“Good morning sweetheart,” her mother grinned, greeting her at the coffee maker. She was thankful she convinced her parents to get rid of that dreadful Keurig. “This is where we spend the most time together these days, huh? How are you two doing?” 

“Morning, Mom. I think Chloe had a nightmare or just isn’t feeling real well today, but we’ll be fine. We have a photo shoot this morning, gotta get going soon.” 

“You girls are always running off. You’re all grown up now, but I can’t help still see you as little pirate girls running around exploring and going on mysterious adventures.” The woman looked down and smiled into her coffee mug. “So, how’s the wedding planning going? Anything else I can help with?” 

“You’ve helped enough already. It’s pretty much planned and ready to go. Chloe just wants me happy and doesn’t really get concerned with the details. I only want to be with her; the details aren't very important me either. I just love her so much, Mom.” 

“I know you do. She’s a special girl... you both are. We love you two with all of our hearts, and can’t wait to see you walk down the aisle together. Sweetheart, we’re so proud of you.” Max realized this might have been the most openly she had spoken about her love for Chloe with either of her parents. They clearly accepted the pair as partners, but they had never verbalized their support so transparently. 

“Thank you, Mom. It means everything to have your support. Dad too.” Max, with her hands full, leaned over to give her mother a sideways hug, having just finished brewing and suiting both coffees. As she was about to head back upstairs, the door to her bedroom opened and Chloe stuck her head out. 

“Max, can we talk?” the older girl asked. 

“That’s my cue. Talk to you later, Mom.” 

She took the coffees up the stairs and entered her room. Chloe closed the door behind her and retrieved the second mug from the freckled girl. She took a sip and sat down on the edge of bed near the footboard. “Thanks for the coffee, love.” 

“It's great to hear you call me ‘love’ again. I’m worried about you, Chlo. You haven’t pushed me away like that since... well... since we were reconnecting during the first storm week.” 

“I’m sorry about that. Come sit with me, Max, please.” She patted the bed on a spot beside her. “I need to tell you what happened last night.” Both girls stared into their beverages sitting shoulder to shoulder. Max looked up and was greeted by a pair of worried yet magical blue eyes. 

“Whatever it is, Chlo. We will get through it together just as we always have.” She slightly bumped her best friend’s shoulder careful to not spill either mug, then took a slow sip. 

“I know. It’s just... I dunno. The wedding is so close, and I don’t want to ruin anything for you... for us. But you’re right, I need to just tell you everything. This is very important.” She paused and took a deep breath, loudly exhaling at the end. “So, I had a vision last night. I guess you can call it that. Rachel came to visit me in my dream.” 

“You dreamed about Rachel, is that it? Chlo, I would never hold a dream against you. You can’t control dreams.” 

“It’s not really like that,” the taller girl responded. “Rachel came to me to warn us about something terrible that happens in our future.” 

“Geez. And you know it was a vision, not just a dream?” 

“Well, it was definitely a dream. She somehow created it and used it to show me... something. She was like a ghost, or a spirit, I think. It was strange to see her there like that after... you know.” 

“Yeah, I bet. Damn. What did she show you? What are you holding back?” 

Chloe took her best friend’s coffee from her and walked over to place both beverages on the dresser. She sat back down and pulled the little brunette into her chest in a tight hug. “I’m sorry for pushing you away. We’ve enjoyed such a wonderful life together the last couple of years, and I didn’t know how to tell you what I saw.” 

“Chlo, you’re scaring me.” 

“I’m sorry, but something both beautifully fucking amazeballs and absolutely terrible is in our future. What Rachel showed me equally made me happier and more terrified than anything I have ever experienced.” A single tear slid down the blonde girl’s face. Her partner placed her hand below the girl’s chin and used her thumb to wipe it away, kissing her other cheek in the process. “You wondered if there was a reason things could change? Well, this is the only reason now.” 

“I’m confused. What could change things? I refuse to believe that. We deserve to be happy, and we’ll make our own goddamn future like we always have! We’ve come so far...” 

“Max, I don’t know when the vision takes place. I could tell we were a little older, but not much else, and I didn’t recognize where we were. I just know there’s nothing more important now than doing whatever we can to change what I saw. We must... I must... fast-forward.” 

“Chloe, NO! I don’t understand. Isn’t your power gone?” Max lowered her eyebrows in frustration. “There’s nothing in this world that could convince me to jeopardize what we have now. Everything is so fucking perfect.” 

Chloe’s mouth went dry. Having to force the words out she whimpered, “She has your freckles, Max.” 

“What? Who?” 

“She looks just like you.” 

“Chlo, please... who looks ju...”

“Our daughter, Max. I saw our daughter... and we have to save her life.” 

* * *

She watched as Chloe struggled to find the words. “You got this, girl,” she said, knowing the words that just left her lips would never actually be heard. “It’ll take all three of us; she has to know everything, just tell her. I know it’s tough, but you must.” 

Rachel walked around and in front of her friend, then attempted to place her hand on the girl’s shoulder, watching it pass directly through. She hoped her words in the dream were enough to help initially guide them on their new mission. She didn’t know how she knew, but her moving on to her next reality hinged on making things right for these girls, whom she loved entirely. The only concern that remained in her heart was guiding these lovers towards their future, hoping they could change the terrible circumstances she knew would eventually be upon them. If everything worked out, she would be able to help give them the complete happiness their love deserved. 

“Max, it’ll be fine,” she whispered in the brunette's ear, remembering how cute the girl was, and that Chloe was as lucky as Max for being able to be together at such a deep level. At the taller girl’s words, the room grew silent. 

“Talk to each other! The only way now that we’ll get through this is if you stay connected.” She knew they were Max and Chloe and they would always be together, but that “together” would be much darker if they didn’t find the strength and power to push through. Rachel smiled as the girls started speaking again, navigating their way through the rocky current. 

She followed them to the restaurant and listened to their plan. She liked what she heard and was fully on board. 

“You’re welcome, Max.” 

The ghostly girl understood she could help them now. The dream she pulled Chloe into was her first test in finding out what was possible in her current state. Realizing her job there was done for the moment, she decided to head towards her next destination and give the pair some privacy. Sometimes it was hard to leave when she checked in on them, as witnessing their love for one another was such an amazingly beautiful sight. 

“Love you girls, see you soon... laters!”

* * *

After the shock wore off, Max gathered her thoughts and attempted to wrap her brain around the information she just learned. Joyful tears streaked down her face for the better part of half an hour. The idea of her and Chloe having a child together, a daughter, overflowed her heart with love. “So, we have a daughter in the future, and she looks like me? I guess that means I’m the one who carries,” the brunette hypothesized, imagining what it would be like to have a child growing inside of her. “But, Chlo, you still haven’t told me what terrible thing happens. You said we need to save our daughter... from what?” 

The former punk wrapped her arms around her soulmate once again and just held her. After a moment, she released her grip slightly. “I wish I hadn’t seen it, Max. It was very disturbing. Imagine being filled with this intense joy for it only to be ripped away and replaced with shock and terror. It was fucking awful. I’m feeling a little better now, though, holding onto you.” 

“I’m sorry, babe. I hate that you had to see it, but maybe you needed to so the magnitude would sink in.” Max rubbed her partner’s arm and kissed her shoulder as they remained sitting on the bed. “Tell me more about the dream.” 

“Well, when we first met,” Chloe began, “we spent a lot of time together. We shared a moment in her room after she and her dad had a huge fight at dinner. That’s where Rachel took me in the dream. It was a time when we were beginning to realize we might not actually leave Arcadia Bay like we had hoped. I was also finally feeling comfortable around her. The nervousness had worn off, and all I wanted to do was make her feel better. I think she brought me to that location on purpose, maybe to make a point.” 

Max kissed her partner on the cheek, “Go on, babe. What did Rachel tell you? What did she show you?” 

“She showed me a scene where you and I were together in some place with our daughter, and... we were all very happy...” Her voice caught before she continued, “... and suddenly... a bullet went through her fucking head.” 

“Shit, Chlo. Fuck!” The younger girl began to tremble and was forced to take a few deep breaths, as she wiped her eyes on the bed comforter. “Dammit!” She placed an arm around her partner’s shoulders and squeezed tightly. 

“I have no idea where we were or when it happened, but we have to do something. She looked like she was maybe two years old.” Chloe wiped her face and stood up, seemingly needing a bit of space. She turned back towards her freckled partner and continued. “Max, she’s so beautiful. She had a rebellious side to her... like me, but she looked like you, with stunning blue eyes, dark hair, and your beautiful fucking freckles. We have to save her...” 

“Oh, we will. There’s no question about it.” The brunette's confidence was swelling and radiated from within her. “We’re Max and Chloe... there’s NOTHING we cannot do together.” 

“Rachel told me she saw a hundred futures and, in all cases, the same outcome happened.” 

“Then we’ll just have to create number one hundred and one and save our daughter. We will, I swear.” Max stood up and grabbed the older girl’s face with one hand on either cheek. She looked deep into her dazzling sapphire eyes, “Do you hear me, Chlo? We are going to save her.” 

She marginally nodded in belief and confirmation. “Rachel made a point to tell me three things. She said time doesn’t exist in dreams, she can hear our thoughts when we think about her, and the power is still within me. I think I need to fast-forward to that time to save our girl, but I don’t really know how and I’m not sure I can. The last time I checked, there was no sign of the power. But more importantly... fuck, we would shoot past so many amazing moments together. Max, we’d have to go past our wedding. I mean, we could wait until after the wedding, but how could we enjoy it with this looming over us? Shit!” 

Concern continued to build in Max’s heart, as her confidence was depleting. “Do you even think you still have your power? I know it was connected to my rewind, but I’m pretty sure mine’s gone. To tell the truth, every once in a while, it feels like there might be a crumb left in there, but it’s more like just a scar, and I haven’t dared explore it. Like you, the last time I tried it... nothing. I might have an idea, though, but I’m terrified.” 

“Me too, love. I’m terrified too.” 

The couple stood holding onto each other peering out the window. It felt like it could be the last time they would have a calm moment to themselves for a while. Things felt like they were about to change and both girls were clearly panicked. Thoughts about their daughter, their love for each other, and their future whirled around inside their heads. 

After several minutes, Chloe’s stomach rumbled from hunger. “Let’s go get breakfast,” Max suggested upon hearing the empty grumbles. “Since the... uhm... event will happen in the future, and our daughter is around two years old, I think we have some time to form a plan and not rush into this.” 

“Food sounds really good, Max. I could definitely eat right about now.” The girls released each other and started getting ready to go out. They shared a shower with a bit of playfulness, but focused mainly on helping each other wash. This new adventure was their top concern. They found solace in the fact that they were still together and would be each other’s strength as they always were. Max grabbed a notepad, put it in her bag, and the pair departed the house. 

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated right away. Brunch was being served, and Max was especially happy to see Belgian waffles on the menu. She secretly wished she would have ordered chicken and waffles the day before. The girls placed their orders and briefly sat in silence, listening to the clanking and clinking of silverware and dishes. 

“Okay, we need to come up with a plan,” the photographer said cutting through silence. “I’m thinking we need to try your power first. Maybe we can spend this afternoon working on it.” 

“Max, what if I actually do it and begin going forward, but I can’t cut it off? We would skip out on moments we should be sharing together. I don’t wanna speed past our lives. What’s the point then?” 

“So, I have an idea. What if you didn’t actually fast-forward, but you jumped like I used to when I photo-jumped? You wouldn’t use a photo since a future picture wouldn’t exist yet, but what if you could jump forward using the thought of that vision Rachel showed you? Tom called it... uhh, what did he say again? It was... mental... uhm, shit. I can’t remember.” She ran her fingers through her own brown hair in frustration. “Anyway, he never used a photo, that was just me. OH!! Mental shifting is what he called it. Maybe you could try that.” 

“She said the power is still in me, but I really don’t even remember how I did it. Guess it couldn’t hurt to try if you’re with me.” Chloe shrugged at the idea. “I’m hard-set on trying whatever we need to save our precious little girl!” 

“Yeah, same, Chlo... of course. You said Rachel pulled you into the dream last night, and you said she can hear when we think about her, right?” The blonde nodded. “Then maybe we could ask her to pull you in again tonight and give you more details. I wonder if she could pull me in too.” 

“It seemed like she was still sorta experimenting with her dreamspace abilities. But, yeah, I’m willing to try anything. You should have seen her Max. Fuck, our daughter is gorgeous!” 

“I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Good. Now we have a plan. We experiment and we ask Rachel for more help. Oh, by the way,” the older girl began, “Rachel said one thing that made me fall in love with you just a little more, if that’s even possible. She said you thank her daily for being there when you couldn’t be.” 

“Of course I do, babe. She saved you. Without her, you might not be here with me. THEN, she saved both of us and countless others when she sacrificed herself. I’m so glad she can hear that. She deserves it, and so much more. Thank you, Rachel. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.” 

A plan had been made; an agreement had been reached. The perfectly matched couple would not wait for the future to come; they would meet it with four middle fingers in the air daring it to challenge their love. They didn’t know the exact path, they just knew how much they loved each other, and they knew how much they loved their future daughter. Nothing would get in their way, the future better be fucking ready. 


	4. A New Path

Opening her satchel and searching its contents, Max pulled out the notebook she brought from her parents’ house. She started drawing lines and charts to help them make sense of their plan, but she realized quickly that Chloe should be the one handling that responsibility. Where the brunette could run laps around her fiancé in terms of photography and most other art forms, such as music and playing the guitar, Chloe was much more gifted in matters of science and business. 

“We can chart this stuff out all day long, Chlo, but until we know if your power still exists, or can even be reached, most of this isn’t very useful.” 

“Let’s get outta here then.” Sharing a bank account was never a big deal. They were partners in time, crime, business, love, and all other aspects of their life, but when it came to paying the bill, the girls routinely bickered over who should pull out the credit card to settle the check. “You win this round, Caulfield.” 

After leaving the restaurant, the engaged couple drove back home holding hands the whole way. Like pirates plotting their voyage, the girls shut themselves in their war room - Max’s bedroom. They agreed that Chloe should experiment as long as Max was touching her during the process. They didn’t want Chloe to travel forward without her first mate by her side. In the past, by touching, they could jump together. 

“I’m not sure if I ever told you this, but when I first used the power, and I searched for the sweet spot, I found it easier to just smash around the area early on. It always worked but I don’t think that was very smart. It might have been part of the reason for the nosebleeds. We have time for you to slowly explore, so please don’t hurt yourself, babe.” 

“Why is it suddenly hot in here?” Chloe asked. She walked over to the bedroom window and unlatched and lifted it to allow a little breeze to waft in. “Much better. Anyway, I’ll go easy, and like you said, we have time to figure this shit out. Are you ready, Max?” 

The photographer smirked and bit her bottom lip. 

“I swear to God, you hot bitch, if you say you’re the ‘readiest’ I will absolutely jump on top of you right here, right now.” 

“No, no, sorry. Please, continue. This is too important to... I’m the readiest.” The smaller girl knew she was poking the bear, but she didn’t mind. Perhaps she wanted the bear to attack. 

“Yep, you’re about to get it.” The older girl grabbed her perfect person and threw her on the bed. Pouncing on top, she started pressing her nose down into the brunette’s chest, wiggling back and forth at a quickened pace. She held the girl’s arms so she couldn’t break free. “You like that?” the blonde teased. Max squeaked and squealed and thrashed around kicking and laughing. 

“I’m gonna pee, Chloe, sttttooopppp!” The freckled girl’s laughter was infectious. Chloe began giggling too and fell to her side beside her soulmate. As the laughter subsided, the girls stayed in their positions, staring into each other’s eyes, as a silence fell over the room. Curious warm tremors began surging from deep within and the universe started to sway from existence. Not daring to move their eyes from their locked positions on one another, the couple didn’t resist this time. Their lips softly brushed, and a wall of electric energy seemed to penetrate their hearts. It was as if this perfectly matched pair was looking beyond the surface and seeing each other at the deepest level. Their bodies became intangible existing only as cosmic energy. The two forces began slowly merging into one. 

Suddenly, Max’s senses gathered and she pulled away. Reality swept back in and broke the stupor. She noticed the ceiling, the fan, the bed, the walls, and the gorgeous blonde looking back at her. “What. The. Fuck... wowser.” 

“Goddammit, Max. I love you so fucking much. SOOOO much!” The girls continued to kiss and grope one another, eventually dulling to soft pecks and caressing. 

“Geez, that was... my dog. I don’t even know.” 

“We are so perfect for each other, Max. I remember you saying we are connected at a deep level, but shit... whatever is happening to us, I want more of that.” 

“You’ll always have me. Forever, babe. For fucking ever.” 

“I know, and you’ll have me,” ChIoe responded. “Shit, I guess we need to get back to the plan. After all, we have work to do.” She grinned a toothy grin which enticed an endearing smile from her partner. 

“That we do. Okay... I’m the readiest... I mean, I’m ready.” 

“I’m serious, Max. Watch it!” The blonde pointed towards her best friend then craned forward for one more quick kiss. “Okay, hold my arm, let’s do this.” They joined arms at the bends, as Chloe closed her eyes searching for that once raised, meshed sweet spot. After a minute, she grew fatigued and couldn’t hold the attempt any further. 

She took a deep breath and pushed again. Audible grunts of pressure and frustration left the girl’s mouth as she grimaced with barred teeth. Her brow was scrunched downward as beads of sweat began to form. Releasing the second attempt, Chloe sighed and shrugged. 

“What’s wrong, Chlo? Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah, just tired. It was never easy, and now it’s like searching for a certain tiny grain of sand on a beach. I don’t even know exactly what I’m looking for.” 

“You can take a break, babe. We’re not in any real rush. I mean, we both want our daughter to be safe, but we have time.” 

“No, Max, I have to keep going. This is like exercise, you don’t give up when you get tired, I think. Haven’t really exercised much since they made us back in gym class.” 

Suddenly, a large gust of wind filled the room causing the curtains to flap briskly and slap the boxes below the windowsill. Max hurried over to close and latch the window, and noticed the old duct-taped containers. “I haven’t opened these in years.” 

“You’re starting to collect more junk than I ever did,” the older girl joked. “My room was a filthy mess.” 

“Probably one of those times your good-bad influence skews closer to bad.” Chloe picked up a pillow and slung it in Max’s direction. She dodged the incoming pillow and opened the box. Removing the line of tape in the middle between the folds and reaching in to explore its contents, the photographer revealed her old instant camera. “I haven’t even touched this in years.” 

“Oh, the old Polaroid! Think it still works?” Chloe asked. 

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Max surprisingly jumped up and into her fiancé's arms, nearly toppling the girls to the ground. Chloe stood back up still holding her best friend and the girls posed for a silly picture laughing the whole time. After the shot, Chloe gently placed Max’s feet on the ground allowing her to stand upright with ease. She grabbed the photo and waited for it to develop. Once she could view the picture completely, she smiled a big, dumb, goofy, cute smile. “Aww, I love it. Reminds me of when we were little. Chlo, you’re freaking gorgeous.” She ran her fingers through flawless blonde hair. 

"Dude, look at that picture again. YOU are the one who is gorgeous. Clearly, I’m marrying up. If we weren’t kids together, I wouldn’t even stand a chance with you.” She booped her favorite person on the nose and went in for a kiss. “And you taste amazing today.” 

“So do you, babe.” 

The girls could barely keep their hands off one another. “Our daughter,” Max said, purposely ruining the moment. “We need to focus.” 

“Focus? Camera? I see what you did there. No, you’re right. Okay, come stand next to me.” The brunette laid the photo on her desk and returned to her partner’s side. “I’m not even gonna ask if you’re ready.” She shook her head and smirked at the cute freckled girl who was smiling in her direction. “Let’s do this.” 

Chloe closed her eyes and began the search again. A few moments passed by and she defeatedly admitted, “I can’t find it.” 

“Is there any chance Rachel was incorrect, or you heard her wrong? It just seems like a very specific thing to say if it’s not true.” Max didn’t doubt what her best friend had told her, she only wanted to make sure everything was clear. She wondered if Chloe had missed a detail or forgot something Rachel mentioned. 

“No, I’m certain about this. It’s hard to explain, but I think she’s right. After your rewind was gone, I thought my fast-forward left too. But what if my piece of the power never really left? I just have to figure out how to use it.” 

“Maybe it doesn’t exist the way it used to,” the photographer wondered, drawing an inquisitive glance from her partner. “Maybe you should try mental shifting, like I said. It still feels odd calling it that, but yeah. Try to imagine the scene and jump... or shift to it. If it works, we can at least see what’s happening and get a better idea of what we need to do before we’re pulled back here.” 

“Do we know we’ll be pulled back? I was thinking, with jumping to the past, the weight of the already unfolded future would tend to pull you back to where you belong. We have no idea what will happen if we jump to the future.” 

“Like you showed me, our daughter is the only reason we would attempt something like this. I’m fucking scared, Chlo. If something happens to you, I’ll be lost... forever.” 

“I know, love. But we have to do this, right?” 

“I think we do.” 

“Then let’s try it.” The blonde grabbed her partner and squeezed her tight. Max squeezed back just as tightly. “Hold onto me the entire time. Please don't let go.” 

Chloe closed her eyes and began her search once more. Max noticed the girl’s body begin to shake. It didn’t take more than a minute or so for the former time traveler to realize her fiancé was on the right track. 

“You have to picture the exact location in your mind and find a specific spot. You’ll know when you can hear the sounds from that location.” Max whispered, hoping to not break Chloe’s concentration. 

An illuminating beacon of light suddenly blasted outward from inside the fast-forwarder's chest, and Max noticed the room blinking in and out of existence. Reality started to swirl like spires of smoke twisting in every direction. Thousands of prisms and decahedrons of energy replaced all tangible items in the room. A silhouette of Chloe’s body floated upward and then disappeared from sight. 

“MAAAAAAX!” 

Tangible reality returned and Max loosened her grip on her lover’s arm and hand. “Chloe, are you okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Looking into her best friend’s eyes, Max squinted, darting her own sapphires back and forth from one of Chloe’s to the other. The former punk withdrew slightly with a puzzled look on her face. 

“Max?” 

“No. This is all wrong!” The realization of what had happened sank in. Her soulmate was no longer present. Despite looking and sounding like HER Chloe, the individual she was sitting next to wasn’t someone she recognized. 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Her head pounded and cramped like it hadn’t in some time. She felt a gush of blood pouring from her nose. She locked eyes with Chloe then crumpled down and over, her head landing on top of the other girl’s lap. 

* * *

She considered the futures she knew could play out and hoped her small changes would make a difference. Waving her arms to push out cold air, Rachel focused first on the thermostat upstairs in the hall between Max’s room and the laundry room. If the thermostat detected that it was too cold, the heat should automatically switch on. She heard the motor begin to spin and realized her attempt was successful. 

Not needing a door to enter, Rachel joined the girls inside. “Hey ladies.” Chloe opened the window further confirming that her temperature change was successful. As she listened to her friends flirt, joke, and giggle, despite the circumstances, a smile formed on her face. “You two are so perfect for each other.” 

The large majority of times their future played out, Chloe’s jump was successful, but she didn’t have a way back and was also unsuccessful in her attempt to save their child. She considered for a moment and went to stand beside the window. She reached her hands into one of the three boxes and realized she had found exactly what she needed. 

Then, a very strange occurrence took place. The girls began connecting at a level she had never seen before. Rachel gasped when she witnessed their energy merging into one, and she finally knew exactly why she hadn’t passed on yet. “That’s my purpose. Holy shit, it’s fucking beautiful.” She still needed to help her friends prevent the terrible event from happening, but it was clear why it would take place. 

“I still have work to do,” she said to herself. “Heat the room, check. Locate the camera, check. Now a bit of ‘wind’ and this should do the trick.” She waved her arms behind the window curtains and started frantically moving them up and down, left and right, to and fro, and back and forth. Max ran over to the window and closed it, looking down at the box below. “Looks like it worked!” 

She watched as the girls took a photo and joked around a bit. The time had come for Chloe to jump, and Rachel wanted, more than anything, for this to work. If not, they had a backup plan. She doubted there would a perfect execution this time, but she was hopeful. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d seen a jump before, but each time still seemed spectacular. In different futures, a few times Max jumped with her, but most of the time it was Chloe who jumped alone. As the room flashed in and out of the tangible world, Rachel knew the backup plan would need to be enacted. She’d seen this branching reality happen exactly like this before. Chloe was gone and Max was passed out on auto-Chloe's lap. It was one of the more typical scenarios, but this time the former actress was prepared. 

She pulled in all her strength and cast the brunette into the dreamspace she had just conjured. 

“Max. I’m sorry that happened, are you okay?” 

The freckled photographer opened her heavy eyes and saw the translucent actress standing right before her. She forced herself to a standing position and noticed they were at the Arcadia Bay lighthouse cliff looking down at a stunning sunset. “What the fuck? Is this a dream?” She asked the questions but knew the answers. Max searched the landscape, then herself, astonished at how realistic everything appeared. 

“Of course, it’s a dream, silly. The lighthouse is destroyed in reality. Anyway, so... as you know, Chloe jumped, or shifted, or whatever without you. Her power is way too weak to take you with her.” 

“In the future, did she succeed?” The brunette was optimistic, but assumed it hadn’t worked. 

“I’m afraid not, but you took a picture before she jumped, right? Use it and you can try again.” The girl had her hands on her hips with her head tilted slightly, dressed in purple flannel with black pants. It was the exactly the way Max remembered her stunning friend. 

“My rewind is gone. I won’t be able to jump. Shouldn’t Chloe be pulled back soon though?” 

“Jumping to the future seems to be different. She’s trapped there unless you bring her back. My suspicion is when she jumped, she may have helped rip back your scar, thus allowing you to rewind again.” She shrugged with a curious confidence. 

“What? How do you know that?” 

“There’s one future scenario where it’s the case. It happened sorta like this, but without you having the photo. You tried so hard to do anything you could with your rediscovered rewind power, even considered jumping way back, but never did. It was a very sad future for you with auto-Chloe.” Rachel slightly frowned. “Also, just letting you know, when you wake up, you’ll probably feel like shit and wanna wash your face.” 

“Rachel, there are so many things I wanna say to you. Thank you for...” 

“Max, I know. You’re so sweet and... perfect. I know why Chloe loves you so much.” 

“Aww, thank you, but I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one.” 

“Do I need to recite the poem Chloe wrote for you? I was there when she read it, and I’m an actress, my memory is quite impeccable." She playfully flipped her hair and tilted her head. "Take it from me, you both are lucky. But the more I think about it, it’s not luck at all, it’s...” 

Cutting her friend off, Max jumped in, “Destiny.” Something in the way Rachel smiled at that word, helped Max feel more at ease. Sure, the universe felt like it was against her, but she had two brave and powerful friends who loved her very much. 

“Rachel, I want to ask you something, but I don’t know if I really want to see it.” 

“I was hoping you would ask. You really should see it. Yeah, it’s shocking and terrible, but you’ll get to see your daughter, and we’ll need complete knowledge from all three of us if we are to beat this thing.” 

“Okay. Show me.” Max followed Rachel’s finger as she pointed up towards the lighthouse beacon. “Oh my! She’s gorgeous.” Her voice caught as her eyes began to fill. “Rachel, she looks like a mini me but also like... Chloe, in a way.” Surprise and bewilderment filled her mind. “She has her eyebrows and lips, and she’s long and tall. I don’t understand. How can she look like both of us?” Suddenly, it happened. Like being struck by a falling bag of bricks, Max fell to her knees and grabbed her face with both hands, loudly and violently shaking and sobbing. 

The translucent girl walked over and made her best attempt to calm her friend. “This is the future we are going to change. I’m sorry I was the one to show you that, but now you know. Nothing is more important than changing that outcome. The good news is we know what could happen if we don’t fix it.” 

The brunette stood and wiped her face. “Thank you for showing me. Fuck! We will save her. We must!” She paused momentarily and continued. “Rachel, why are you helping us? I mean, I know you care about Chloe and me, but shouldn’t you be, I dunno, in heaven or whatever?” 

“You’re so cute, Max. Seriously, I still think there could have been something between us in another timeline. In this reality, you and Chloe are soulmates, no doubt. But I’m still here because I have a purpose, and that purpose is helping you. There’s something I know now that you two don’t even know about... but you will. When you discover it, it’ll be hella amazing.” 

Abruptly sitting up and gasping for air, Max noticed her tee shirt saturated with a gooey crimson liquid. 

“Shit, dude. I almost called 911. Are you alright?” This other Chloe appeared genuinely afraid. The look in her eyes seemed to be of concern, but it still felt hollow. Max had a better appreciation for what her Chloe went through when she jumped and left an auto-Max behind. 

“There’s no time to spare.” Max got up, despite being dizzy, and grabbed the photo from her dresser. She began staring and concentrating on the picture. She heard herself and her Chloe talking and giggling. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe casually asked, but it was too late. Max had already jumped. 


	5. Cooler Heads

Her legs were laid out and her feet were off the floor when awareness returned. Max's perfect person was holding her in the air gazing down with a pleasant and loving look on her face. “Oh, Chloe! Dammit, my Chloe!” 

After the photo, Chloe gently placed Max’s feet on the ground allowing her to stand upright with ease. The photographer set the photo and camera down squeezing her fiancé tightly around the waist. In her mind, she would never let her do that again. But in her heart, she knew the future still needed to be changed. She also knew she had limited time to make sure their first failed attempt didn’t happen again. 

“Okay, Max. Down, girl.” 

Pointing over towards the camera and photo, the time traveler quickly spoke, “Chlo, we failed. I just jumped back here using that picture and we don’t have a lot of time.” 

“What? Fuck, I thought I felt something. Wait, is your power back?” 

“Yes, you jumped to the future but were unable to bring me. It didn’t go well, and you weren’t pulled back here. I had to jump to this moment to bring you back. Anyway, residuals from my power originally gave you your own and when you jumped forward mine got reactivated… I think. It’s confusing, but regardless, you have to not jump, at least not yet. You’ll be with auto-Max soon. Just keep us here.” 

“Fuuuuuck! Okay, let’s just lay on the bed and we’ll stay there until you return. Think that’ll work?” 

“That sounds perfect, babe.” The pair laid down on their sides peering at one another, waiting for the transition. “Chlo, I spoke with Rachel. She pulled me into a dream when I passed out after you jumped. It’s so surreal to see her. And,” the brunette’s words shook as they came out, “she showed me our beautiful daughter. She showed me what happens to her if we don’t change the future. It’s fucked up.” 

“Damn, Max. I’m sorry you had to see that. I wish you didn’t. Hell, I wish I didn’t either. After all we’ve been through, I don’t know how...” The edges of reality were beginning to burn out of Max’s view. 

“Listen, Chlo,” she broke in, “under no circumstances do we leave this room. No powers, no being apart, nothing! Do you understand?” She couldn’t hear nor see her partner’s response, but she knew in her heart the message was understood. The last bit of tangible clarity trickled away into a bright white light. 

Almost immediately, starting in the center of her sight, perception began returning to a state of normalcy. The lights in her room were off and the TV was on. The time jumper looked to her side and watched as her favorite person placed her hand into a bowl and clutched a handful of its contents. She slowly raised her hand towards her lips and shoved most of the popcorn she had just grabbed into her mouth, allowing several pieces to drop down to her shirt. 

“Babe.” Max whispered, startling the messy girl. 

“You’re back!” She brushed the pieces from her shirt and leaned over for a hug. “We’re about halfway through Independence Day: Resurgence if you’re interested. I will say, this movie blows... and I mean hard. It’s literally fucking dumb.” 

“You left the room and made popcorn? I thought I told you to stay put.” The smaller girl wasn’t really angry; she was just glad everything seemed fine. 

“Dude, I decided to watch a movie and wanted a snack, chill. Plus, dealing with auto-you is easy if I just prop you in front of a movie and feed you popcorn.” Max leaned over and laid her head on her fiancé's chest. She could hear her heartbeat and her lungs fill and empty with each inhale and exhale. Every single breath felt like a tiny little gift to the smaller girl. 

“Shit!” Blood began trickling out of her nose and down to her top lip. “My head.” 

“You’re okay, love. I’ve got you.” Chloe ran her fingers through soft brown hair and tenderly rubbed her girl’s back. “We’ve been through this before; we’ll get through it again.” She reached to the nightstand and obtained a mass of tissues from the box. Placing the bundle under Max’s nose, she did her best to catch and wipe away the scarlet ooze. 

After several minutes of darkness, clear thoughts returned. “Damn, I forget how much that sucks.” She slowly shook her head and sat upright, removing her head from her partner’s lap. “Chlo, I thought these days were behind us. Everything was perfect. Fuck, I don’t want the rewind anymore. I hate it so much!” Unexpectedly, the smaller girl broke down in a pile of tears and sobs.   
  
“I know, Maxi, I know.” The older girl grabbed her fiancé's hand and started rubbing it then brought it to her lips, tenderly kissing each finger one after the other. Somehow, the concern and care Chloe was showing, filled Max’s heart with joy. The tears stopped and the pair hugged. 

“You’re my everything, Chlo. Everything. I love you so much.” Max flipped their hands over and returned the finger kissing gesture. “I think I need some air. Let’s go do something.” 

“That’s a fantastic idea, dude. We still have our lives to live, ya know? You and I are very different in so many ways, which is why we are perfect for each other. But we’re extremely similar too. We’re both hella passionate about those we love. Knowing what could happen to our daughter, threw us both in a panic, but let’s pump the brakes. We both have powers now, Rachel has this dream power thingy, and I have no doubt we can figure this all out.” Max expected some form of what was about to be said; she felt the corners of her lips curling upward as a twinkle glimmered in her partner’s eye. “We’re Max and Chloe, when we’re together, there’s nothing that can stop us. Even when we’re briefly apart, we’re still together. We got this.” 

“You were right, babe. Knowing we will have a daughter... it changes things. It feels like the most important thing in the world. But let’s look at it like we always do. This is another adventure for Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver. Our love will win, just like it always has.” 

The older girl edged in for a kiss but stopped inches before their lips touched. “Max, beautiful fucking perfect Max. I love you so goddamn much... annnnnd I’m literally about to attack you. Before I do, how is your head?” 

“Fuck my head,” the younger girl snapped, grabbing and sliding her partner over, landing on top. “You’re mine.” Straddling her lover, Max glided her lips and tongue up and down the other girl’s neck, her hand successfully tearing at the button on her pants. 

“Oh, shit,” was all the blonde could say, as her best friend's lips found their way to her belly button and inching further south. The girls enjoyed several fiery and heartfelt minutes, clothes landing all over the room, ending in a tangled pile of legs and arms. Their pure love and passion helped them forget about their troubles, if only for the moment. 

“Damn, love, that was amazeballs! I mean, it always is with you, but... dammit, that was hella good.” 

“I just love you so much, Chlo, and I love being able to do this with you. The world is fucked up and we have a mountain to climb soon that flat out sucks. But this doesn’t suck, and I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.” 

“Do you wanna go for a drive, maybe pick up some hair dye?” The former bluenette waggled her eyebrows and half-grinned. 

“Exactly what I was thinking. And I’ve decided, I want the exclusive shots for Victoria to be of you with blue hair, but not the same as the others. Let’s do an updated vintage look: blue hair, covered tat, new Chloe. What do you think?” 

“Hmm,” the taller girl considered. “It sounds perfect. It's your eye for the art, that's why your photography is loved so much. Dude, it still amazes me watching you work.” She giggled to herself for a moment, enticing a puzzled stare from her best friend. “It’s funny to think about how far we’ve come. Don’t get mad, but, when we were kids, you annoyed the shit outta me at one point with that damn camera.” 

“Chloe!” Max’s face scrunched up as she lowered her brow. 

“Hear me out, dork. I just wanted you to play with me and focus on me only. I was in love with you, and you seemed to care more about photos than your best friend.” 

“Aww. No, never babe.” 

“We were kids, I get it. But at the time I was like, ‘Pay attention to me, dammit!’” The girls shared a laugh and cuddled for a few more moments then cleaned up and got ready to head out. Before leaving, Chloe used the laptop to send the addendum to Jessica informing her about the updated exclusives plan. 

On the drive, the photographer had an interesting idea. “Remember that guy you sold your truck to a few years back? I wonder if he still has it. He was nice, maybe he’d let us take a couple of photos with it.” 

“Oh, damn, that’s a great idea. I haven’t even thought about that old beater in years. What a piece of shit. Lemme check and see if I still have his email and number, kinda doubt it though.” Max was behind the wheel, where she preferred to be these days, which freed her partner to use the phone. 

“You know what, never mind. Let’s go somewhere I’ve been dying to see. Ever heard of Deception Pass? It’s only about an hour and a half from here, and I’d love to shoot you there.” 

“Shoot me? Welp, at least I’d get to see your pretty face before I die, and if I gotta go, might as well be by your hand.” 

The freckled driver abruptly turned her head towards her smiling fiancé. “Shut your damn mouth, Chloe Price,” she scoffed. “You can say and joke about anything else, but not that. Losing you is my worst nightmare… please don’t.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, love. Sounded funnier in my head. Just trying to keep the mood loose. That was too far, I get it.” The pink in her cheeks and the concerned look in her eyes informed Max she genuinely regretted what she had said, even if in jest. 

“It’s fine. After everything we’re been through, I just don’t even like to joke about it. You’re my world.” 

Chloe quickly leaned in and snuck a tiny smooch. “So, hair dye, back home, then Deception Point. Got it.” 

“Pass.” 

“What?” 

“Deception Pass, not Point.” 

“Tomato, potato.” 

Beginning with just a smile and quickly transitioning, Chloe’s last comment forced her soulmate to bust out laughing. With the degree of laughter Max was enjoying, her partner couldn’t resist laughing too. The pair found themselves in a giggle fit, neither could stop. She pulled over to the side of the road, as her squinted eyes were brimming. 

After gathering her wits, the brunette bubbled, “Never change, Chlo. As long as you can make me laugh like that, I guess you can joke about anything you want.” 

“I just love to see you smile. Have I ever told you that I love your smile more than just about anything in the world, Maximus?” 

“Only about a bajillion times, but please don’t stop,” the still grinning girl in the driver’s seat jokingly pleaded as they pulled into the store. A curious thought crossed her mind as she closed her door and joined her partner beside the car. “I don’t even know what type of hair dye you used or where to even start.” 

“Remember the tube of Bombshell Blue you got for our pirate shenanigans when we were kids? I used that at first, but the company folded, I guess. I couldn’t find it anywhere. I literally just picked the first box I saw that said ‘semi permanent’. But as long as they have blue, we’re golden.” 

The girls picked out a tube of blue dye and checked out. “I’m starving,” the blonde admitted as they were walking back up to the Hyundai. “You wanna grab some Dick’s?” 

“Excuse me. Grab some what?” the cute photographer chortled. 

“Burgers. Dick’s Drive-in. What the fuck is wrong with you, Maximum Crazy-ass? Dick’s is like a Seattle... thing. You know!” After a swift nudge by the taller girl, the engaged couple cracked up again falling on top of each other on the hood of the car. A couple of playful minutes passed, and they got back inside. 

At the restaurant, they got out and ordered their burgers at the counter, then paid and jumped back in the car. Scarfing down their food and slurping their sodas, both girls realized how hungry they truly were. They discarded their trash and hit the road. 

At home, the engaged pair went upstairs with Chloe disappearing in the bathroom behind a closed and locked door. Despite the smaller girl’s pleas, Chloe wanted to apply the coloring herself to sort of surprise her partner. Max kept busy online, finishing her blog entry, making sure last week’s photos were placed in the best spots on the site. She leaned back and enjoyed a proud moment after another job well done. 

“Chlo, I didn’t realize this was going to take all day.” The blogger called out after gently tapping on the bathroom door. 

“Great timing, Super Max. I’m just about finished. You’re gonna love this!” The door flung open as Max took a step backwards tilting her head towards the ground. Time seemed to crawl as she slowly scanned her lover, starting with her feet and making her way upward. Her eyes were nearly to the girl’s chin when her peripheral vision started noticing a darker frame cropping the beauty’s face. By the time she got to her radiant blue hair, Max’s mouth was wide open and her eyebrows as high on her face as she could lift them. 

“Wowser.” 

The gorgeous, freshly blue-haired girl slightly curtsied with her arms out from her sides and her palms facing the ceiling. “What do you think, love?” 

“Holy shit, Chlo. Jesus. You look... you look... blue.” 

“Well, thank you, I guess. But you could’ve said I look amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, tasty...” 

“Tasty? Yeah, okay. Chlo, you look rather tasty now.” She pumped her eyebrows and craned in for a kiss. Pulling back, she continued, “Yep, definitely tasty. That’s the right word. Although, not quite blueberry, as one would imagine. You taste much better than that.” 

“What tastes better than a blueberry, Maxi Max?” 

“Uhm, well. A Chloe... uh, berry? Yeah, a Chloeberry.” 

“Damn, and I thought I was the one with the knack for nicknames. You’ve outdone yourself with this one.” A slight grin on the former blonde’s lips. 

“Oh, shut up, dork face. I don’t really do nicknames. You’re Chloe. MY Chloe. That’s it. And I fucking love the blue, babe. I was wrong, it feels more like a step forward than backward. Feels like we’re screaming, ‘FUCK YOU,’ to the universe.” The shorter girl reached up to touch her friend’s hair, but her hand was batted away. 

“You can’t touch it for a while, hippie. It’s gotta set, and shit. You can look but you can’t touch,” she teased. “But you can’t stop me from touching yours.” She grabbed the back of her fiancé's head and pulled her into a hug, burying her face down in a heap of brown. Tilting the girl’s head back, she pressed her lips to her lover’s freckled forehead. “I love you, Max. More than anything.” 

“Love you too, babe.” The engaged couple pressed their bodies together. The smaller girl buried her head in the bluenette’s chest and wrapped her petite arms around the girl’s stomach, latching her hands in the back. They remained in a hug until she realized how late it was getting. “We should just stay home tonight and head to Deception Pass in the morning. Maybe we can get out there early and catch some nice sunrise shots.” 

“Did you say early? Max, no.” 

“Pleeeeeease,” the shorter girl pleaded, locking eyes with the blue-headed girl and grinning. “I know what I want with these photos. It’ll be perfect this way. Please wake up early and do this with me.” 

“Fine, you win. How can I say no when you aim those perfect blue eyes this way? You put a spell on me, Caulfield, you’re an evil witch.” 

“Hmm. Sure you don’t wanna call me an evil something else?” 

“Nope. I’m hoping if I wake up early, and be a good girl, taking photos isn’t all I get to do with you tomorrow.” 

“I hope you’re always this turned on by me. I know we’re about to get married, and I’m sure most couples can’t stay away from each other at this point, but I would hate it if you suddenly didn’t find me attractive anymore. You’ve spoiled me, Chlo.” 

“First of all, have you seen yourself? You’re hot as shit. Second, our connection is so deep, God herself couldn’t stop me from being with you, and, you know... tearing your clothes off. But toniiiiiight... wanna get Chinese and watch a movie?” 

“I would love that, babe. Tomorrow we can worry about the photoshoot, maybe test our powers a little, and you’ll let me run my fingers through your hella awesome blue hair.” 

“And you’ll let me run my fingers and tongue... somewhere else,” The bluenette quickly added with an impish grin. 

“Seems like that’s all we do some days.” 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Fuck, no.” 


	6. American Girls

The shower was running when Chloe woke up. She checked the digital clock on the nightstand and groaned. Hearing the water turn off, she knew it wouldn’t be long before her future bride would come and bounce on the bed in an attempt to wake her up. She half-expected Rachel to give her new information during the night but did not recall having a dream. Chloe remembered falling asleep with her freckled friend laying on her chest watching a movie on Netflix. Waiting for the inevitable waking that was bound to come, she buried her head under her pillow. 

The door clicked open as Chloe peeked one eye out from her burrow. The light from the bathroom spread around the silhouette of an incoming body creating a forward-facing shadow. As it approached, the newly blue-haired girl recognized towels wrapped around the head and the middle area of the incoming individual. “I see you peeking out. Get your ass up, babe.”

“Ugh. You sure we can’t just sleep in?” Her voice was muffled and barely audible. As the person repositioned herself, Chloe could make out her features a bit better. It occurred to the half-awake girl that the towel nearer the middle had been removed, and its contents dimly visible. “Oh, shit.” She removed the pillow from around her head and sat upright squinting to get a better glance. 

“Ha! I knew I could get you up without having to bounce you this time.” The freshly showered and unclothed girl went over to the dresser to dig out a bra and panties making sure she bent down at a precise angle. She quickly slipped the articles of clothing on and, with hands on hips, turned to face her audience. 

"Heeeeeey, I wasn’t finished looking, no fair.” Like a moth to a flame, Chloe had no choice but to stand up and head in her lover’s direction. She leaned in for a kiss and placed her hand flat on the girl’s abdomen. As she slowly inched downward her fiancé took a step back and swatted at her arm. “Max, please.” 

“Not yet, Chlo. You can have your reward AFTER we finish our photo-shoot. We gotta get there before sunrise. Now, go jump in the shower.” Even in the dim light, the disappointed girl could see her half-naked partner smiling, clearly pleased with her teases. 

“Fine, whatever,” she mumbled. “But you owe me big time. I mean BIG TIME! Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you?” The bluenette huffed and stomped towards the bathroom and jumped in the shower. 

When she returned, after washing, her photographer friend was dressed in a hoodie and jeans and had laid out some pieces of clothing Chloe hadn’t seen in years. “It’s strange to see you in your old clothes. I remember your wardrobe, or lack thereof, a few years ago. Damn, it takes me back. And you’ve laid out my suspenders and old jacket? It’s like some kinky younger Max and Chloe cosplay shit.” 

“I just figured we’d need to get into character for the shoot. Mainly you, of course, but I decided I’d play my role too. Are you fine with it? To be honest, it is sorta weird for me too, babe.” 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fun to pretend we’re teenagers again. And for my reward, Extreme Maxine, I think we might just need to stay in character.” Chloe bounced her eyebrows up and down as she watched her best friend giggle. 

Max helped her lover get dressed and handed her the coffee she made while she was in the shower. They stopped and looked in the mirror and were both wowed by the sight. Besides subtle changes, like Max’s longer hair that was parted on the side making her forehead visible and Chloe’s covered tattoo, the girls looked very much the same as they did as teens. 

“Part of me just wants to get this over with, but the other part can’t wait to see you tear it up in front of the camera,” the younger girl admitted. 

“Yeah, well, if you’d let me have some fun first, it sure would make my day start off right.” She turned the photographer towards her and slid her tongue down and along her collarbone and neck. Chloe knew all of Max’s spots and took every advantage to tease her friend, hoping for a pleasurable outcome. 

“Chlo, stop.” 

“I hear the words, love, but you’re not pushing me away.” 

“It’s so hard to resist when you kiss me there.” A pleased grunt or two escaped the younger girl’s mouth, her eyes closed and enjoying the sensations. 

“I know. Sooooo, just don’t resist.” 

Max pushed away surprising her lover and apparently herself. “Chlo, we have to do this. We’ll have time to play later. But damn, you’re hot; freshly showered and everything.” She edged forward for a quick peck and jumped back. “Can’t get too close or there’ll be no stopping us.” 

“You win, Caulfield, you win. Dressing like a younger version of ourselves is really turning me on though, I can’t explain it. Wish I’d have just attacked you in my room when you first came back to me and wanted to fix your broken camera. Though, I think I was still trying to process you being back in my life and Rachel was still missing and all that shit.” She paused for a moment, then continued. “Speaking of, did she visit you last night?” 

“No. I crashed so hard I don’t even remember dreaming, and under normal circumstances, that would be good. It would mean no nightmares, but yeah, I was secretly hoping for... something.” 

“Maybe she was giving us our privacy. With such a fucked up future looming over us, I think she might not want us to rush anything. Seems like we’re on the right track, taking it slow and all.” 

“I’m sure you’re right. Like you said, we have to live our lives as normally as possible.” The younger girl walked up to her partner with her arms wide open. “Okay, Chlo. I’m coming in for a hug. I think I’d like one, but that’s it. Don’t try anything. No means no.” 

“Ugh, fine.” They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggly squeezed. Max ran her fingers through the taller girl’s blue hair seeming to admire every strand. The warmth from the smaller girl’s body and head helped calm Chloe’s heart. Everything felt perfect, except for that nagging scene that was playing over and over again in her head. She kept seeing their daughter, who looked like a mixture of Max and herself somehow, being shot and killed. The present and the future were working in complete opposition by bringing her a deep contentment as well as a dark horror. Letting go of the embrace, the girls finalized preparations for the shoot and packed the car. 

On the road, they playfully teased one another and chatted about old times, not discussing the bleak future that awaited them if they didn’t make a change. Max seemed to be distracted, but Chloe didn’t want to dig in because she was certain her mind was also wandering to their daughter. 

“Hey, Chlo? I know it’s in the past, and I know we talked about it a ton a few years ago, but I have a question.” 

“Yeah, love?” She figured her perfect person was going to ask something about the years after her family dragged her to Seattle and she practically ghosted her. After the first storm week, it was clear to Chloe that none of it was Max’s fault, it was because of her parents - and they had more than made it up to them ever since. Regardless, she was pretty sure her cute photographer would never be able to forgive herself, so she made it her mission to comfort her when those same old feelings arose. 

“When I first moved back to Arcadia Bay, I was so scared to meet back up with you. Like you said, even when we were kids, we knew we would be connected forever. I was just ashamed, and sad, and I felt so lonely. But never once, did I not miss you, and I hoped destiny would pull us back together... and it did.” 

“Yeah, we have talked about this before, but I didn’t hear a question in there.” 

“Chlo, do you think things would have been different if I didn’t have my rewind power? You were so mad at me, and it didn’t seem like you and I would be able to fully rekindle our friendship until you found out I was ‘super-sized’, as you said.” 

“Dude. I mean... dude. Yeah. Shit yeah! We’re Max and Chloe, we were always going to be together. You know that! The rewind, Rachel, and all that shit just helped to speed things up. That week happened so fast, and fuck. Look at us. Things are perfect... or... were perfect.” 

“You keep thinking about her too?” Max knew her partner well enough to know their hearts were both still ripped open thinking about their little girl. 

“Fuck yeah. I can’t stop. You saw her, she’s so goddamn beautiful! We have to live our lives and not rush it, but we have to do something soon, right? It’s tearing me up inside.” 

“Same. After the shoot, I say we rent a cabin at Deception Pass and spend a romantic evening together and forget about everything. Then tomorrow, we completely focus again on fixing shit. What do you think?” 

“Welp, you know how to make me feel better. You did say ‘romantic evening’, right Max?” 

“Indeed, I did. You think it’s hard for you to keep your hands off me? Well, I got news for you, you are a goddess. My gorgeous, hilarious, tall, amazing, sexy, blue-haired goddess.” 

Chloe hadn’t ever heard her fiancé call her a goddess before, but part of her really liked the sound of it. In a way, they both worshipped the ground the other girl walked on, so the title seemed fitting. “Goddess? Hmm. Why do I love the sound of that?” The cute girl in the driver’s seat grinned and looked as confident as ever. 

Pulling out her phone, the bluenette checked their business email. She had flagged several messages to check back on later. With a few more minutes before they arrived at their destination, she figured she had enough time for a handful of responses. Several galleries and numerous individuals regularly contacted them regarding residencies and exclusive pieces. It wasn’t uncommon for random individuals to ask if Max would do private sessions. On several occasions, she was even asked to shoot personal and sometimes nude photos. They were in a very good spot where M3 could be extra choosy with which jobs they took, and never accepted a gig without it fitting the photographer’s style. Filtering through the messages, Chloe responded first to Brody Holloway. He had requested to join them at their wedding to write a story for his blog. 

Arriving at Destination Pass, the girls unpacked the items necessary for the shoot. They had become efficient at packing and unloading the photography equipment in bags and cases that they could sling over their shoulders. Different shoots called for different items, and this one was no different. Their equipment included: two cameras, multiple lenses, lens hood, multiple tripods, lighting, filters, a laptop, and a remote control. Max was more of a viewfinder gal and rarely used the camera’s screen. She did use the laptop a large portion of the time to see the digital images in a larger window, however. Finally, she brought tons of extra batteries. They found out the hard way a couple of years ago that extra batteries were more than essential. 

The girls parked the Subaru just below the Deception Pass Bridge in the designated parking area and toted the equipment across. Max insisted they walk all the way to the opposite side and set up just below the bridge on Pass Island. As the sun rose, the creeping rays of light bounced off the still thick morning fog. The photographer hurried them along, commenting how quickly the fog will burn off with the sun peeking through. She positioned her fiancé and began to shoot. Chloe angled, pointed, grimaced, smiled, turned, pivoted, and did everything Max asked so the session would go quickly and smoothly. 

The taller girl watched as her best friend worked her magic. She was smooth, funny, decisive, and confident during the shoot. She knew exactly what she wanted and captured the moments perfectly. When Max was concentrating, she ran a hand through her own beautiful hair and chewed on her tongue from time to time, which was super cute to her subject. Chloe had zero doubt this session was going to be a success. After moving to several locations around the island and bridge, she insisted that the photographer join her in front of the camera for a few photos. Despite her reluctance of the suggestion, the brunette accompanied her partner laughing and enjoying their time together. The pictures were perfect, as was the moment, and both girls knew it. 

Around lunchtime, they decided to pack up and go to the C.C.C. Interpretive Center for some chips and sodas from the vending machines. When they arrived, Max noticed some thick dark clouds rolling in across Bowman Bay and immediately started setting up to shoot again. “I’m starving, Super Max. Didn’t we get everything we needed at the bridge?” 

“These clouds over the bay are marvelous. We gotta get some shots in.” She pointed towards the sky above the water with a serious and professional look on her face that secretly turned Chloe on. 

“How can I say no to a face like that?” the subject asked. 

“You can’t, Chlo, it’s impossible.” The younger girl’s smile was perfect, and she would do anything for the love of her life. Chloe willingly modeled as they finished the shoot and loaded the car just before the rain started falling. From the Subaru, the bluenette made reservations over the phone. The closest available cabin was a private spot on Ben Ure Island. They would need to take a boat to access the area, which Max thought would be fun. After another call, Chloe lined up a shuttle and had the rest of the evening planned. Finally, after a quick trip to town for food and supplies, the engaged couple was ready for some alone time. They took the shuttle and arrived at the island. 

Opening the door, supplies in hand, the duo settled down ready to relax. They set their items in the kitchen area and sat together on the couch. “I’m pooped,” the photographer said as she brushed a single strand of blue hair from her partner’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “I want to have a romantic evening, but can we just sit here for just a little bit?” 

Chloe thought for a moment while slipping her arm around her little brunette, then responded, “Of course, love. We’ve been busy, and we deserve to relax a bit. Plus, you’ll need your energy for later.” She raised both eyebrows and leaned down for a quick peck on the top of the head. She pressed her nose in and took a deep inhale of soft brown hair, a smirk forming on her face. 

“Oh really, now?” the recently sniffed girl reacted. “What if I say I’m not in the mood, and just want to cuddle?” Chloe felt her partner’s body shift and look up and back towards her, eyes scanning until they landed on her lips. 

“I’d say you’re full of shit, Maxi Max. I know what that look means. But I will admit, a good Max Caulfield cuddle session will work... for now.” The girls leaned in closer and sat in silence, both sets of clear cerulean eyes shut, enjoying the others’ embrace. 

* * *

“Chloe, Max... good you’re both here. I think I’m getting much better at this dreamspace stuff. Oh, I love the blue hair!” 

The bluenette’s awareness returned first, and she glanced around the room until she met two nearly invisible hazel eyes looking at her from the side of the overstuffed couch that her and her fiancé were huddled up on. She gently elbowed her partner and drew her attention towards their friend. “Rachel, where are we? It looks like a warehouse.” 

“I created this space to feel... what’s the word... ah, neutral. It’s meant to help you focus and not get distracted.” The ghostly girl’s arms were folded in front of her chest, hips propped to the side. As Chloe began to stand, Rachel held her hand out to stop the girl from getting up. “I think you should just stay where you are and focus.” 

“Rachel,” the brunette spoke, “it’s good to see you again, but what are we doing here? I don’t believe you would bring us here right at this moment without a purpose.” 

“Chloe,” Rachel began, “this girl is a keeper.” She pointed towards Max. “She’s feisty and gets right to the point sometimes. I think I’m in love.” 

“She’s mine, Rach. We’ve been over this already.” The trio shared a humorous smile and relaxed a bit. Chloe realized how weird this all was and shared the same sentiments as her partner. She knew if Rachel pulled them into the dreamspace, it was either good news or bad news, and she was hoping for the former. 

“You girls are precious. Anyway, I think I figured out a few new things. Plus, you two have your powers back. I want to see what they can do here.” Rachel smirked, clearly proud of herself, which filled the taller girl with hope. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel, I don’t mean to seem rude or anything. This is just so strange, and we all know what’s riding on us figuring it out. Thank you for your help.” Chloe knew if this were any other circumstance, Max would have stood up and given Rachel a hug. She was a very touchy-feely kind of person most times, and the older girl loved that about her. 

“Don’t thank me yet. There’s still work to do, and literally the only thing I want to do is help change your future. I’m kind of obsessed.” She walked around the couch and stood behind her sitting friends. “Look straight forward. I have some things to show you, and, yes, they aren’t very pretty.” She pointed towards a dark wall in the distance and it started to glow. The horrifying scene both Max and Chloe had witnessed started to play. The photographer put her hands to her mouth, bracing for what she knew she was about to see. Her lover placed both hands behind her neck with her elbows pointed inward. The scene played out exactly like they had previously seen. Max gasped and buried her face and head in the older girl’s chest, as Chloe squeezed her shoulders in horror. 

“Max, I know it’s tough, but you have to keep watching.” Rachel’s voice seemed to reflect genuine concern, but with a concentrated edge. The freckled girl wiped her face and sat back up facing the scene. Like a movie theater projection, the scene began to play again. This time it was slightly different. 

“This change happens when Chloe jumps alone. You see that look on her face... riiiiight... there?” The ghostly girl pointed forward as the scene paused. “That little eyeroll is the moment she takes over. Less than a second later, the gunshot takes place. Every single time Chloe jumps alone, she is too late. She never takes over early enough to make any changes. One time she screamed the word ‘no’ but was still not early enough.” Rachel waved her hand and the scene vanished in a puff of smoke. 

Pointing forward, a new scene began to play. “This is what happens when you both are able to jump. See, the same eyeroll. This time Max’s eyes change too. With both jumping, it plays out three main different ways. I won’t show you all three but I will tell you what happens. One, your daughter is shot like normal. Two, Max jumps in front and is shot instead, and with her positioning, she’s in the closest line of sight to the bullet. Two seconds is just enough to position in front of your daughter. Last, all three of you are consecutively shot in the head. Also, this seems to be a relatively fixed time jump. There is always a one to three second window at this exact spot.” 

“You said you won’t show us all three, but are you gonna show us anymore?” 

“I’m glad you asked, Max. I’m telling you, Chloe, in another timeline, she’d be mine. Anyway, this is the one single time something different happens that I’ve seen. Before I intervened, I didn’t see this possibility play out. The good news is your daughter is saved.” 

“Fuck, Rach, that’s amazing news!” 

“The bad news is... well... to put it bluntly... she’s saved because she never existed.” A new scene played and showed a very sad Chloe all alone eating cereal in a low-end apartment in front of a TV. With another wave of her hand, another scene showed a very lonely Max eating a frozen dinner by herself in her room in her parent’s house. 

“Wait,” the freckled girl spoke up. “So, you’re telling us that the only way to save her is to never have her in the first place? That’s so fucking sick. Goddammit!” Chloe had snaked her arm around her lover’s shoulders and neck and firmly tightened her grip. 

“The only path I’ve seen where your daughter is safe and Max doesn’t die...” the ghostly girl’s voice caught for a second, “...is when you move away and never see each other again.” 

“FUCK THAT!” Chloe’s heart dropped. She shot up and off the couch and started running around yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. Max balled up in the corner and started rocking back and forth. 

“Girls,” Rachel said without any response. Then she yelled, “GIRLS!” Catching their attentions, the engaged couple looked over from their respective spots. “All three of us know you two are going to be together forever, so being apart is not an option.” 

Max turned towards her friend and Chloe walked back over. The bluenette helped her partner off the couch and pulled her in for a hug. The girls held onto each other tightly. 

“We could just never have a daughter,” Chloe suggested. “I don’t understand why we would need to be apart in the first place. If having her would damn her to a bullet in the goddamn brain, maybe it makes sense not to have her.” 

“If you stay together, and we all know you’re going to, you WILL have your daughter. There’s no way around it. You’ll understand very soon.” Here, let's try something else. I’ve been working on what I can and can’t do in the dreamspace, and mainly I can see past and present... and potential futures. But I want you to try something. Find your powers together and see what happens.” 

“Like right here, right now?” the taller girl asked. 

“Wait, Rachel,” Max chimed in. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I haven’t tried the rewind yet, and she couldn’t find her fast-forward before. But say we do both find them, the last time we used them together, we ripped a hole is space. Are you sure we should do this?” 

“No. But I know things are different because time doesn’t exist here. Let’s just try it. I’m fairly sure the worst thing that can happen is you will wake up, then I’ll just bring you back next time you’re asleep.” 

The duo looked at each other and nodded. Chloe noticed Max stick out her arm and close her eyes, and she followed suit. Scanning past the endless fields of grey, she quickly located the syrupy meshed spot. It was as clear as it had ever been before. “Damn, Max. I can see it. It’s right here.” 

“Yeah, me too, Chlo,” she responded. “On the count of three, we press down, but not too hard. Let’s go easy.” 

“Sounds good, love.” 

“1... 2... 3...” 

Two spiraling beams of energy pulsed out from each girl, twisting and dancing around each other, eventually converging forward in the distance. Mild panic shot through Chloe’s mind and she plugged the pulse. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Max looking back at her. “Whoa.” 

“Damn, ladies, that was fucking brilliant! Look, I think your powers did something over there.” Rachel was pointing towards a floating hole where the powers had entwined. The couple walked over towards the spot, while their friend stayed behind. As they approached, the blue-haired girl noticed the size and shape of the hole. It was much bigger than the first one they had created back in Max’s room that day, and appeared to be much larger than a tire, and more elliptical in shape. The edges didn’t appear to be the same as they were with the portal. It seemed more like a viewing area, more like just a window. 

“A wedding?” Max questioned, while looking inside. “Oh, damn, that’s OUR wedding!” 

“Holy shit, Maxi, you look... goddamn, so beautiful!” Max reached over and grabbed Chloe’s hand as they peered through the window and spied on themselves at the alter getting married. 

“I’m not sure we should be looking at this, but I can’t look away. We look so happy, babe.” The freckled girl gasped as if realizing something important. “Chlo, do you know what I think this means? I think we are looking at future number one hundred and one. You said it yourself, how can we have our wedding and truly enjoy it with our daughter’s fate hanging in the balance. This is the future we get to have if we save her. I just know it. Look how happy we are.” 

Not glancing away for even a second, the girls stared into the opening and fell in love with what they saw. Chloe could have sworn her future self looked in their direction and winked at the peering couple. Suddenly, the room and the dream began fading from view. As the dream grew dimmer, the girls turned and tangled their lips together. 

“I’m in love with you, Max. There’s nothing we can’t do together.” 

“You’re my perfect person, Chlo. We got this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful artwork in this chapter was created by the amazingly talented Daniel Hugo Gray!


	7. One Hundred and One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a NSFW chapter. I’m not into the smut stuff because I think their romantic time is for them... but Max and Chloe are a month away from their wedding. It wouldn’t be very realistic without romance. Let me know your thoughts!

Light filtered in from the only cabin window in the living room area where ornate curtains with intricate designs caused the rays to scatter, peppering the couch and floor with dotted beams. As the sun slowly crept past the mid-afternoon sky, a single ray crossed paths with one of Max’s still shut eyelids causing the girl to stir. Upon waking she heard the crinkling and rustling of bags, footsteps pattering around, a knife chopping, the fridge opening and closing, and the kitchen faucet turning on and off. Standing up to stretch, the groggy brunette smiled as varied scents of freshly prepped food filled the air. 

“Hey, love,” Chloe softly spoke, as she looked over at her partner from the other side of the kitchen countertops. “Look what I found. Badass, right?” She pointed up towards her head as if Max hadn’t noticed the over-sized white chef toque. She extended her arm and pointed her chopping knife out and towards her lover. 

“Oh my, that’s perfect, Chlo. Stay right there.” The photographer giggled then located her cellphone on the couch where she had just been sleeping. She snapped a picture then set it as her home screen background. She had been meaning to change the pic for months. Walking around the countertop partition that split the kitchen and the living room, the shorter girl stood on the balls of her feet to give her fiancé a light kiss. 

“One hundred and one,” the taller girl said, after releasing their lips and with a seemingly newfound understanding of their situation, grinning with joy. “We deserve a romantic evening tonight, so I’m cooking for you. Didn’t know how long you’d nap, but I couldn’t bring myself to waking you up; I love watching you sleep.” 

“I feel the same way, Chlo. This whole thing has been a roller coaster of emotions. But now that we know there is a path leading towards a happy future, all I wanna do is spend time with you.” As Chloe continued to prep the meal, Max noticed her favorite person had showered and was wearing a chef coat to match her hat. Suddenly, it dawned on the girl, her chef didn’t have much on underneath. When she turned her back towards the room it was clear she was only wearing matching black silk bra and panties. “Ooh, la, la,” the gawking girl said, as she turned and grabbed some fresh clothes from her bag and headed for a shower herself, excited about what she knew would happen later. 

In the bathroom, Max could still smell the chicken and vegetables being cooked in the adjacent room. She finished washing and dried off, then put her shorts and Xena graphic tee on. As much fun as it was to cosplay as a younger version of herself, she was glad to be out of the grey hoodie and jeans. 

When she exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen, she noticed a random flickering of lights and a tall, beautiful blue-haired girl propped up against the table where their dinner had been completed and plated. The overhead lights were off, and the curtains were drawn. The candle flames danced in the air creating a rippling effect adding a romantic ambiance to the walls and ceiling. 

“Hi,” the chef said, welcoming her fiancé to the table. “I hope you like it. I love cooking for you.” She pulled out a chair and stretched a hand out to lead her partner to her seat. Once sat, she removed her chef coat and put on an oversized tee-shirt, then took her seat at the opposite side of the table. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, babe,” the younger girl responded. “Your cooking has always been wonderful. Hey,” she continued, “thank you for this. It means a lot to me.” Chloe still had a mischievous and impish quality about her, which Max absolutely adored, but she also had a soft and goopy heart. 

“You wanted a romantic evening; you get a romantic evening. I still want to make every moment with you feel special, and I hope tonight will be one of those moments we’ll never forget for the rest of our lives.” 

“Every second we’re together is special to me. Every beat of your heart is a treasure, babe.” She stretched her arms out across the table and over the food holding both of her partner’s hands. Only their fingertips and thumbs could reach but it was more than enough. When they touched, it was like the universe stopped to take notice, never ceasing to look away. 

Releasing their grasp, Chloe insisted, “Let’s eat while it’s still warm. I mean, I could just stare into your gorgeous fucking eyes all night, but I’d hate for your food to get cold.” She grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay and poured each of the girls a glass. They sipped their beverages and enjoyed dinner, laughing and goofing off the entire time. Max didn’t remember when but at some point, Chloe pulled her chair to the same side of the table and started playing with her hair and rubbing her back. 

After several refills, the bottle was finished, so the more mischievous girl popped open a second. A few drinks later and laughter filled the room. The girls left the table and were falling all over each other on the couch giggling with no signs of stopping. 

Finally, after a lengthy span of laughter, for no apparent reason, there was a lull in the playfulness. “Chloe Elizabeth Price,” the brunette somewhat slurred, “remember when you proposed to me in Away? Goddamn it was such a beautiful night. David lead us to a marbled cliff with gorgeous colors of auburn, coral, and dark maroon... then you assholes tricked me.” A small enticing smile formed on Max’s partially parted lips. 

The bluenette snickered in her hands then responded, “Yeah, love. I asked him to talk to you and walk you closer to the cliff so I could stand back and prep. And by prep, I mean… take the box outta my pocket. Still can’t believe you didn’t notice it bulging out the whole time.” 

“I turned around, and you were on both knees with the ring propped towards me in the open box. I don’t know why you looked so nervous, but I’ll never forget that innocent, doe-eyed look on your face. Your eyebrows were raised and you had the most adorable smile on your face. Damn, what a gorgeous and perfect twilight too. The golden rays bounced off the other cliffs and hit the ring causing it to sparkle magnificently.” She paused for a second, a toothy grin forming on her face. “Oh, and I definitely noticed your… bulge.” The girls cracked up again at that last word. 

As the laughter continued to swell, Max found herself lost in a sound gap where she couldn’t hear anything besides hers and Chloe’s giggling. All else became silently still. She opened her eyes and could see the colors of each laugh, as time seemed to crawl forward at a dramatically slowed pace. Each slow-motioned, audible syllable that escaped her goddess’s mouth rose upward like ocean waves of sages, blues, and violets. 

“Kiss me,” her lover demanded, staring at and through the brunette. Looking back towards the blue-haired beauty, she noticed the bright and vivid shades of love pouring all over them. She had never seen such beautiful colors, and no words had been created to describe what she was witnessing. 

As their lips brushed, a magnetic pulsing energy drew the girls together. Their perfectly clear, sapphire eyes aligned and locked in place. Max could see, taste, smell, hear, and feel the deep connection the couple shared. Tangible reality twinkled from sight, and she couldn’t discern logic from the impossible. The universe disappeared leaving them with a weightlessness she felt only a few instances before. Unlike the other times, she completely let go, allowing their love to take over. As she released control, she realized her fiancé had done the same. Branching, splintering bolts of energy pulsated and rippled between the pair. 

The older girl pivoted her body downward and slipped her partner’s shorts off. Max felt her lover’s tongue and lips grazing her lower stomach and inner thighs, as her panties were being slid to the side. A glowing radiance shined upward, as she watched blue hair dive down and disappear between her legs. “Oh, damn, Chlo,” the younger girl moaned as her hips buckled out of pure pleasure. The sensation was more intense than even the first time she felt her best friend and soulmate licking and kissing her body. Her moans turned into loud gasps drawing in steamy air from the surrounding cloud of love that had entwined the pair. The pleasure was nearly unbearable yet somehow, she couldn’t get enough. The freckled girl passionately shuttered and twitched in delight. As the intensity slightly dulled, she noticed her bared fiancé twist around and sit on her chest. The girl’s back arched up slightly, and Max wanted nothing more than to share what she had just experienced with the beautiful girl on top of her. 

As she alternated between fingers, tongue, and lips, she felt Chloe’s body grinding and trembling on top. She then realized her perfect person had continued kissing and licking her again too. The girls shared several passionate moments together, and as the pleasure spiked and peaked to a height she had never experienced, the younger girl looked up at her partner. She no longer saw flesh or the physical world. All she could see was a bright circular white ball of energy shining from where her lover’s body used to be. Looking down at herself, her material body was gone too but a matching glowing sphere resided where she once laid. Without warning, the two globes merged, becoming one entity, pulsating and erupting inside each other. They were connected at a level beyond perception. 

The warmth and perfect alignment was a feeling Max hoped would never end. For what seemed like an eternity, the spheres of energy were suspended in mid-air wrapped in an inseparable embrace. Reality fazed in and out while consciousness swirled around the room. Abstract thought was finally replaced with rational conceptualization. When awareness returned, the girls were lying on the couch, eyes closed, smiles on their faces, just holding each other the way the universe always intended. Nothing mattered but each other. 

“Goddammit, I love you, Max,” the bluenette meaningfully spoke. “I love every inch of you. Every part of your body, every part of your heart, and everything we cannot see is fucking perfect.” Like drug addicts still riding and clinging to a high, Max and Chloe stayed tangled together never wanting to leave each other’s touches. They hugged, kissed, and ran their hands all over one another’s bodies. 

“Chlo, I don’t know what’s happening between us, but that… that was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced.” A few tears silently fell from her fiancé’s eyes in a moment of pure and extreme love. Max leaned in and kissed the girl’s cheek allowing the moisture that trickled down to land on her lips. She moved her tongue outward to taste the salty wetness now glistening on her own mouth and cheek. “I love you forever, babe. Always.” The younger freckled girl felt the intense purity of their love and her heart was filled. Wrapping their arms around each other, the engaged couple laid on the couch, bare to each other and the universe, and drifted into a deep and joyous slumber. 

* * *

She didn’t need to read the clock when she awoke; it was still dark out and had that early morning feel. The younger girl would have remained beside her lover if they had been in the bed, but being wide awake, she didn’t want to toss and turn risking potentially waking the girl next to her. She slowly moved out from under Chloe’s arms and arose from her position, taking extra care not to cause much commotion. 

Max stood over her goddess and stared as breath entered and exited her lungs. Her eyes scanned the length of her partner’s body as fascination and deep wonderment controlled her thoughts. Breaking the concentration, the smaller girl decided to get some coffee going in the kitchen. The percolation might have disturbed her sleeping friend, but that was a risk she was willing to take. By the slight snores coming from the girl on the couch, she doubted the sounds from the coffeemaker would disrupt her slumber. When Chloe fell asleep on her back, she typically snored, which Max found cute and soothing. 

After coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese, Max decided to wake her best friend. They had experienced a transcendent moment the evening before, and she wanted nothing more than to discuss it with her future bride. Her mind and heart were at war with each other. She wanted to let the girl sleep and enjoy watching the beauty simply exist, but she also wanted her companion to get up and be available to talk to. 

She thought about it for a few seconds and came to a puckish conclusion. The words were clear in her mind... “What would Chloe do?” The girl went over to her sleeping friend and raised her shirt up a few inches. Max stuck out her tongue and faintly began dragging it on the skin between her bellybutton and panty line spelling their names in cursive. The tender grazes became more intense and sloppier as she continued to kiss and lick. 

The older girl started purring and marginally moving her hips from side to side. Wakefulness was returning to the girl, as Max decided to go a bit lower. As she edged her fingertips underneath the black elastic top of her friend’s panties, she looked up and was met with a radiant pair of blue eyes and a groggy smile. “Good morning to you too, Maxi. Was last night not enough?” 

“I can never get enough of you. I mean, do you want me to stop? We can if you’d like.” A mischievous grin had formed on the brunette’s face, as she bit her lower lip. 

“Uhm, fuck that. You started this, you gotta finish now.” Chloe propped up with her arms and elbows behind her to get a better look at her favorite person. 

“My pleasure.” The playful girl slid her friend’s panties down and tossed them over her shoulder. Starting at the knees, she slowly parted the love of her life’s legs and enjoyed the magnificent view she was now witnessing. 

“Goddamn, Max. This is the best wake-up call I’ve ever had.” After her words, Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back allowing her partner to continue. 

The younger girl worked her mouth and tongue down the inner thigh and towards her destination. The closer she got, the more her lover squirmed, releasing breathy pleasurable moans. Max felt hands running through her hair, gently pulling her head forward. She teasingly resisted, as Chloe’s back started arching in desperate anticipation. 

Finally, the freckled girl reached the area her the other girl had been yearning to be explored. Just before fully attacking the eager blue-haired beauty spread out before her, Max looked up and professed, “I love you, Chlo. I fucking love you so much, and I’m so lucky we get to do this together, and you deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

“Oh, Max. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here with you. We were meant to be together, and we will be… forever.” Feeling overwhelmingly in love and overflowing with passion, Max slid her tongue in and began sharing a slice of happiness with the love of her life. 

With the companions’ intimate infatuation with one another, the quick morning wakeup call ended with the pair in the shower together dividing their time pleasing and enjoying each other completely, both greedily and overly generous. 

After the girls got cleaned up and dressed, they shared breakfast together. This time Max made a simple meal of eggs, bacon, and toast. Finishing their food and orange juice, the engaged couple sat down on the couch. Chloe traced her partner’s freckles while Max used her fingertips to tenderly stroke the girl’s arm. 

“This morning was... well, it was amazeballs, Maxter. But last night, what the fuck was that? What’s happening to us? I love it so much, but it is sorta weird, right? In a world with rewind and fast-forward powers, I don’t know why anything seems weird anymore, but... did we... like... I dunno.” 

“Yeah. To me, it felt like we became one person… if we were even still considered people. We sorta merged into one another at some strange cosmic level. But, Chlo, and don’t get me wrong, when we make love it feels so so so so good, and I love connecting with you and sharing that with you. When we merged, it was like that but a thousand times better. It was the greatest and most profound thing I have ever felt. We are totally bonded for life, and beyond.” 

“I know, Maxi Max. What we have is beyond just special. It’s... shit, it’s _destiny_. And it’s perfect. We’re mushy and goopy as shit, and it doesn’t matter. Nothing but you matters to me. Nothing.” 

Suddenly, the couple came to the realization at the same time. Their eyes and expressions told identical stories. Having completely forgotten about their future problem for the past several hours, the weight of the situation came crashing down. They joined each other in a hug, then withdrew slightly, foreheads touching in the middle. Without saying a word, both girls knew their next objective would be to save their daughter. 

The photographer broke away and gathered her satchel from their belongings. She carried it over and opened it up, sliding the zipper from one side to the other. Reaching in and pulling out her instant camera, Max hugged her best friend around the neck and snapped the picture. The photo rolled out then developed, and it was perfect. “You ready to try again, babe?” 

“Yep,” the tall, alluring girl responded with a slight smirk. “I’m the readiest.” 


	8. The Harbinger

Time was something that didn’t matter much anymore to the engaged couple. In recent years, they only concerned themselves with specific numbers on the clock when other people were involved. If they made lunch or dinner plans with Max’s parents, or if they had a meeting involving M3, they ensured their timing was impeccable. Other than scheduled events, the girls could lose entire days just spending every moment together until sleep became necessary. Even then, the lovers were never far from one another. 

A newfound confidence had wrapped itself around the thorny layers of doubt and uncertainty, as the duo knew timing would be of utmost importance. They knew number one hundred and one existed now and were hopeful their love could even the odds as it had previously with the Watcher. Before attempting a forward shift again, the duo decided to try small rewinds and fast-forwards in order to build assuredness and poise. The syrupy raised sweet spots had become much easier to locate since their last meeting with Rachel in the dreamspace. 

While holding firmly onto each other with a strong desire of not letting go, Max rewound for a few seconds, followed by a fast-forward from Chloe. They went back and forth in a serious, business-like manner at first. It didn’t take long for the girls to turn it into a game, becoming more playful with each power usage. Even though they were in their twenties now and looked older than they did when they were children, the girls remained pirate kids and were always looking to have a fun time together. 

Chloe made it clear that her main goal in life was to make every moment feel special for Max. She suspected her blue-haired beauty knew, just as she did, that every second they spent together was the most amazing moment she had ever had. This latest adventure might be the most important journey of their lifetime, but the girls would not let that keep them from enjoying each other’s presence. 

A couple of hours rolled by and the companions had gone forward and backwards dozens of times. Their control and command grew as their confidence continued to soar. Once or twice they even tried their powers without the other girl to see what happened, but they didn’t do it much, just to stay safe. Unless they were touching, the rules seemed to remain the same. The one who used the power without touching her partner, did so alone while the other could feel the residual energy but wouldn’t travel with her. 

“At this point, I think we’re just procrastinating, babe,” the smaller girl admitted. “Are you up for trying to shift again? If not, it won’t bother me if we wait a little longer. Hell, we could wait another day or two and make more romantic memories. Even waiting another week would be fine.” Despite a degree of assuredness, Max was anxious to save their daughter yet also very nervous and hesitant. It went badly the last time Chloe jumped, but this time she was sure her partner's power was strong enough to bring her along. 

The array of emotions seemed endless, ranging from fright of failure to overwhelming joy at the thought of seeing their daughter in person. She saw the girl through Rachel’s dreamspace vision, but the idea of physically being around her in the real world filled Max’s heart with a deep brimming joy. 

“Yeah, let’s try it. Do you have the photo you took earlier?” The older girl’s voice trembled a bit with an odd mixture of both uncertainty and preparedness. Max could see her best friend going through a checklist in her head. The girl was a slacker by every sense of the word, except when she was motivated. If there was something she desired, she would bend the world to acquire it. 

The photographer obtained the picture from the dresser, which was located right where she placed it a couple of hours before, and it was sitting beside Chloe’s half-drank glass cup of water. Tucking it in her pocket, Max nodded in confirmation. The photo was of utmost importance, as it was a way to try again. It was the reset they needed if things didn’t go quite like they had planned. The odds were against them, and the pair knew they would need every advantage they could find. 

“Well, here we go, love. Let’s save our daughter.” They held each other firmly, and the forward-jumper closed her eyes. “No matter what happens, Max,” the taller of the two whispered, “that little girl is all that matters. We save her and forget about everything else.” 

“Wait, Chlo. What exactly are you saying?” The words she had just heard puzzled the smaller girl. There was no answer from her partner since she had begun focusing on the scene and the forward shift. Noticing the concentrated effort on her fiancé’s face, the brunette braced herself in preparation for what was to come. 

* * *

This future was one she had never seen before, as things had changed slightly since she last viewed the timeline branches. Quickly, Rachel scanned to see what this attempt had in store for her friends. “Oh no!” She screamed deep into the deafness of the never-ending abyss after she witnessed the bleak futures that could come. “Fuck! This can’t happen. No goddam way!” There were two possibilities that could play out if she didn’t intervene somehow, and both were far from ideal. Death and darkness followed both branching realities. In some ways, these new futures were worse than any she had seen previously. 

Rachel conjured up several familiar scenes and picked the one with the best chance for success. As she formed the dreamspace landscapes, she could see the potential futures adjusting to her work in a way she hadn’t noticed before. The immediate problem would be pulling them in to warn them prior to the forward jump. They were not asleep and were fully conscious. She tried with everything she had to force them into a slumber, but, try as she might, her attempts were unsuccessful. “I’ve got to keep pushing. Fuck, I have to.” She considered blowing wind or making rustling noises, but it would be too late if she did. It also wouldn’t change the outcome from the two possible futures they were headed towards. 

After exhausting as much of her dreamspace power as possible, the most she achieved was making her friends tired. “That’s not enough! If I can’t do this, everything we’ve worked for will be meaningless. Shit!” She didn’t have much time, as the duo was nearly to the point of jumping. When no amount of effort was successful, she fell to her knees in disappointment and despair. 

* * *

Max’s curious eyes remained open as she felt her fiancé’s torso and arms begin to tremble. Unlike the previous attempt, she could hear the sounds of the future and knew they were merely moments from jumping. Their child’s voice was clearly audible through the rushing sounds of wind, and it made her heart race and the corners of her lips curl upward. She felt the prickle of electric waves with a flowing liquid quality running up and through her body. The walls of the room and all physical objects started winking in and out of her view. Looking up at her partner’s face, she noticed a yawn forming, which caused her to yawn as well. She felt overly tired, but her determination outweighed all other impulses and urges. If they were to save their daughter, they would need to focus deeply. She shook off the sleepiness and knew Chloe had too. 

Both of their bodies glowed with a bright yellow outline, and she felt a gravitational release followed by absolute stillness. She opened her eyes and was surrounded by white nothingness. Far in the distance she heard Chloe’s laughter and a little girl’s voice. “Mama, I wuuuuv chocat.” She gasped out of delight at the sounds of her precious little family. 

As reality began to trickle in, starting in the middle of her view, she recalled Rachel telling them they had anywhere from one to three seconds prior to the gunshot. Like a machine, Max was hyper-focused. Her mind scanned the area gathering as much data as she could. She knew she had grabbed the photo to jump back, so if they were not successful this time, they could try again. She hoped more than anything there wouldn’t have to be a next time. 

She didn’t recognize the area but would never forget what she was seeing. They were in a small-town city square, where a local festival was taking place. Tents and makeshift craft stands lined the road where items were sold to people passing by. The traffic appeared to be cut off with orange cones and road barrels allowing for safe pedestrian trips to and from vendors on the asphalt and sidewalks. Food trucks also lined the streets selling meals, beverages, and sweet treats. About ten steps from the three girls, a dessert truck idled where they no doubt just visited. The young girl held a waffle cone wrapped with napkins at the base and topped with a scoop of creamy, smooth chocolate ice cream that had been licked several times. 

Looking up from the chocolate topper, Max made eye contact with the little girl for the first time. At about the same moment she met her beautiful young daughter’s eyes, the photographer heard a loud startling boom and a crackling in the air, causing her heart to race and her muscles to tense. Time seemed to nearly stop, as she forced her way towards the little girl as quickly as she could. She couldn’t have been more than a few paces away, but every step felt weighed down with a million pounds of sand. It was like trying to run at full speed in the ocean with only marginal success. 

Abruptly, with an unexpected force, she was shoved towards their little daughter pushing the girl down to the ground and landing on top of her. Looking back, she met the eyes of her best friend and lover, then witnessed those perfect sapphire orbs roll back in the girl’s head. Her body went limp and she crumbled towards the ground. As she fell, the cratered hole in her temple became clearly visible, oozing with a thick crimson liquid. It reminded her of a moment that had been erased back in the junkyard while trying to protect Rachel’s body. Her former psychopathic teacher had shot Chloe in the head before Max jumped back and made things right. 

“NOOOO, Chloe!” She bellowed out of horror and fear, wincing from the sight. 

Max looked down at her daughter who was balled up under her protective body crying. Her face had been skinned and bruised from the sidewalk concrete she landed on, but she was safe. The photographer’s hands were shaking nearly uncontrollably, though she knew she had to get to the photo to jump back. Fumbling around in her pocket she fingered the picture finally pulling it out. When she flipped it over, she noticed water on the frontside, rendering it a blob of mixed colors and chemicals and was completely useless. The condensation from Chloe’s water cup must have crept its way to the photo when it was lying on the dresser. She studied it for a moment but knew she wouldn’t be able to jump with it in its current condition. 

Panic swooped in and tears began forming in her eyes. A crowd had gathered, with some on their phones and others gawking in their direction. Max stood over her daughter and held her arm straight out. She searched for the sweet spot for a regular rewind, but she couldn’t do it. She tried over and over and over again but failed many times. Blood was rushing from her nose, but it didn’t matter. Closing her eyes, she attempted a mental shift. She’d always needed a photo but hoped this time it would be different. She desperately hoped she could do what Tom and all the other time-travelers before her could, but it seemed impossible. After several failed attempts she opened her eyes and saw her partner still lying silently on the cement all alone. 

Realizing there was nothing she could do, her heart sank deeply in her chest. She desperately threw herself on top of her lover’s body. “Chloe! Chloe! Don’t leave me. Please! I can’t do this alone, I need you! PLEASE!” The air was thick and it was tough to draw in a breath. Her strength was fading but she knew she needed to move forward. 

She pressed her mouth to the cold, dry lips of the love of her life and pinched her nose. In a failed and pointless attempt at CPR, Max couldn’t help but continue trying. She balled her hands up and started with chest compressions. Frantically, she moved back to the mouth-to-mouth position and blew as hard as she could. The blue-haired girl’s chest rose with each exhale, but was not responding on her own. 

Finally, a man pulled her off the lifeless body saying something about her needing to stop because she was already gone. His voice hit Max’s ears in a garbled mess of nearly muted sound. It was like she was underwater while someone above the surface was trying to speak to her. She jerked away and shoved the man. “We’re Max and Chloe,” she cried, “We’re… we’re…” The words wouldn’t come out, but a loud and sloppy sob came weeping from the girl’s mouth as she fell to her knees in a pile of pain and tears. “AHHH!!” She screamed as loudly as she could, using the last bit of energy she could muster. Each inhale and exhale rang loudly in her head, reminding her that she was still breathing while the one person that mattered to her more than anything in existence wasn’t afforded the opportunity to experience the cool chill of breath entering and exiting her lungs. 

Her daughter came over and snuggled with her mother as the two shared endless tears and heartbreak. Through bloodshot and scratchy eyes, Max pulled her daughter away from her body to get a better look at the girl. Placing her hands on either side of her head, their gazes lined up and it was as if she was looking into her lost lover’s perfectly clear blue eyes. The mustache of chocolate on her daughter’s mouth streaked downward, as rain began to fall from clouds she didn’t realize had rolled in. Pulling the little girl to her chest for a tight hug she could only think of Chloe’s last words: “No matter what happens, that little girl is all that matters. We save her and forget about everything else.” Warmth radiated from her body, and it felt nice to hold her, but it was a deeply empty feeling she wished she could discard. 

Then it occurred to the newly single mom, her partner had planned this without telling her. Anger briefly replaced grief, which quickly passed. “There had to be another way,” she murmured. In her heart, she knew the only thing that mattered at that point was the safety of their daughter, but she didn’t know how to carry on without her soulmate, her best friend, her everything. The tears flooded down again, and Max couldn’t hold anything back. Her body went limp and she crashed down to the ground in a puddle of rain and sadness, releasing the girl as she tumbled. She squeezed her eyes as tightly as she could hoping she’d wake up. Despite her desperation, she knew it wasn’t just one of her bad dreams. It was the first time in her life she actually wished for a nightmare. 

Abstract and disjointed thoughts bounced around inside Max’s head. Finally, her mind settled on the idea that she had to protect their daughter at all costs. It was all she had left. Realizing she didn’t even know the girl’s name, the urge to hold onto her replaced all other thoughts. She tried to push herself up to locate her princess, but was unable to move. Her body had been grief-stricken and would not allow her to function properly. She tried to get up, but was unable to budge. A sorrowful paralysis had taken over, as her body and face laid in a flowing stream of water that ran down the sidewalk. 

The storm intensified and the water slammed down onto Max’s motionless body. Each drop felt like a mallet slamming against her skin, crushing her heart and soul. A crackled thunderclap echoed through the trendy downtown area as the crowd had dispersed seeking shelter of their own. The sky illuminated brightly for a second and was noticeable even through clenched eyes. Care or concern for sheltering herself was far from any desire the dejected girl felt. 

For a moment, she considered the possibility of dying by lightning strike, and she would happily welcome an exit from this life if it were to send her to a space where she could hold Chloe again. She already missed her soulmate and felt a cavernous hole open in her recently fractured heart. She’d do anything to fill the freezing emptiness inside her, where all the colors mixed together forming a grey-hued void. A cold blue ice encircled her heart, as the end of her world was playing on a bitter loop behind the girl’s puffy eyelids. She felt like kicking out the windows and setting fire to this new icy existence, but was unable to shake the sting of her paralyzing grief. 

Suddenly, she was hoisted in the air from her lying position and was cradled in someone’s comforting arms. “It’s okay, Max.” 

She gasped loudly, recognizing the caring and tender voice. “Everything will be fine, trust me.” As the cradled girl reopened her eyes and forcefully lifted her head to see who had scooped her up, she was surprised when she noticed the person staring back at her. The extreme shock and emotional strain were too much to handle. Objects blurred and perception spun out of control. She slouched downward as her petite frame went limp, everything fading to a black void of nothingness, and was carried away from the area. 

* * *

“Will she be alright?” 

“I think so, she’s tough. This is still new to me.” 

“We can’t lose her. Do you understand?” 

“Of course, and we won’t.” 

“We should just stay here until she wakes, yeah?” 

“It might be best if she wakes somewhere a little more familiar.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense... and... thank you... for everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not my favorite chapter to write, but it was a necessary struggle. 
> 
> "The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of those depths." -Elizabeth Kubler-Ross


	9. Goodbye, Old Friend

Her world had been destroyed and taken from her in a cluttered pile of agony, and hopelessness. “NOOOOO! CHLOE!” Disjointed thoughts floated through her mind, bouncing around in a desperate attempt to make sense of her reality. 

Max’s senses gathered and she abruptly shot up from her laying position on an overstuffed couch, in a place she completely forgot about. Her mind and heart had been preoccupied with living through the worst possible thing she could ever imagine. Jumping to her feet, she heard the complimentary humming from a dishwasher and a dryer that seemed to have a Dueling Banjos-like musical quality about them. Frantically, she sprinted to the kitchen area searching for the person who had picked her up off the cement prior to losing consciousness. Not finding the one she sought, she ran to the master bedroom looking left then right and everywhere possible, including under the bed, but there was no one in sight. 

Suddenly, she heard the muffled gurgling sounds of a toilet flush and the sink water turn on in the bathroom. Like a bullet from a gun, the freckled brunette shot towards the one room she hadn’t yet checked. As she turned the corner, the door opened and she saw the most beautifully alluring and amazing sight she had ever laid her eyes on, which stopped her in her tracks. She just stared at the tall, porcelain-skinned, blue-haired goddess who had a look of both care and concern hanging on her face. Before the shorter girl could respond, her perfect person said, “I really wouldn’t go in there, Maxi. It literally smells like shit.” 

“Chloe! Chloe!” Max dove headfirst into and on top of her partner, sending her backwards and down to the ground, enticing a hearty and playful laugh. She desperately and sloppily kissed the girl’s face all over, taking a deep sniff of her damp blue hair. “You’re alive and we’re here! Together! Goddamnit!” She held the love of her life with a strong crushing and convicting grip. Her heart didn’t want to let her fiancé go; not then, not ever. 

“Max, I know. I’m glad you’re awake, but you’ve really gotta let me go so I can breathe, please.” The girl on top noticed she was perhaps squeezing her partner a little too tightly. Releasing the grip, she helped her best friend to the sitting position. Both girls sat in the floor in the hall with their backs against the wall, scanning each other up and down. The silence was thick and a bit awkward, but it was perfect. Neither girl wanted to be anywhere other than right where they were. 

“Chlo,” the younger girl started in a whisper, “What happened? I saw you get shot and… die. Fuck, it was horrible!” She was a bit disoriented and confused, but her anguish was rapidly fading as she sat in the same space as her soulmate; the girl she thought she had lost forever only moments before. 

“I love you, Max. We’re together and safe. I got you. Let’s just go sit on the couch, there’s a lot we should talk about.” The engaged couple held hands as they helped each other up and made their way to the cabin’s living room area. They sat together, folding their legs beneath them, and pivoted their torsos towards one another. Chloe cupped her soulmate’s hands between her own and leaned in for a slow and deeply heartfelt kiss. 

After withdrawing, a smile of contentment formed on the older girl’s face causing a chain reaction. When she saw her partner’s joyful grin, Max couldn’t resist the urge to smile back. Despite the traumatic and horrific events she had just experienced, the brunette felt at peace seeing her fiancé looking so cheerful and radiant. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Max,” Chloe said, as she released her lover’s hands and began tracing her freckles with the tips of her fingers. The smaller girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the calming and blissful sensations that she thought she would never experience again. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I saw everything.” 

Opening her eyes and still puzzled by what had transpired, Max responded, “I don’t understand what happened? Chlo, it felt so real. But we’re here now.” A terrifying idea crossed the girl’s mind as she pulled away and sat straight up. “Either that wasn’t real… or… this isn’t real.” 

“Before you freak,” the blue-haired beauty urged, “what you experienced was a false reality in the dreamspace. Rachel pulled us in right before we jumped. She made it look and feel like one of two futures that would have played out if she hadn’t intervened. She saw what would happen and saved us… again. As soon as I was shot, my consciousness was sent back to the dark warehouse area where Rachel and I watched the rest of the scene play out. None of it was real, but I couldn’t do anything until you passed out and left the dream on your own.” Max’s heart skipped a beat forcing her to take a deep inhale followed by a breathy exhale, releasing all of the inner stress and anxiety that had been building. She felt relieved, and yet, anger began forming in her mind. 

“Chlo, did you intend to sacrifice yourself without talking to me about it? After all we’ve been through, you really were going to take the bullet?” Huffing, the smaller girl folder her arms in front of her chest with eyebrows crossed and a soured glare on her face. 

“No, no way. Damn, love, not at all! I’m sorry but I panicked and thought if I pushed you into our daughter, I could save both of you. I didn’t know what would happen, just hoped for the best. And… well, I was wrong. Max, I’m sorry. I’m so damn sorry.” 

The angered girl released her arms and dove on top of her fiancé. “Stop apologizing. I could never stay angry at you. Plus, I got to spend time, real or not, with that beautiful little girl. As fucked up as it was, her warmth felt amazing. I’m so looking forward to enjoying our little family.” 

“Yeah, she’s super special. But Max, I will never forget watching your heart break and seeing you fall apart. I know it was terrible for you, but having to just be an observer as you were hurting and not be able to do anything to comfort or help you… that was not fun. It was fucking horrible!” 

“Wait a minute though. Why did Rachel make us go through that? She knew it was going to be bad, right? I mean, she could have just pulled us back to the warehouse.” Max figured it would have been much less traumatic without going through such a dark experience. 

“She’s seen pieces of number one hundred and one; only parts of it. And she knew you would figure it all out if you went through what you just did. I’m so sorry, but it was the only way according to her. That’s what she said anyway, I really dunno. Wanna ask her?” The older girl raised her eyebrows in a convincing manner. 

“Yeah, I think that would be good. So, she can pull us in now whenever she wants? That seems… uhm… beneficial, I guess.” Max understood Rachel’s power had grown, but was cautious now, knowing number one hundred and one rested on her shoulders, in a way. She intended on asking their dream-weaving friend a few questions. 

“All we gotta do is ask, sweetheart, and she’ll take us to her.” 

“Sweetheart?” The younger half of the duo questioned. “That’s a new one. Hearing you say that reminds me of… Joyce… and William.” In that moment, she wished she hadn’t said it, but it was true. Her faithful partner would always be the fun-loving, playful, and impish pirate Max loved so much, but the caring and deeply loving adult, who was the perfect mixture of her mom and dad, had been emerging since the first storm week. She’d always seen the good inside of Chloe, now it felt like her soulmate was also seeing the good inside of herself. 

“Don’t look so timid, Maxter. That is the greatest damn compliment I could ever receive. Well, that and being called your wife.” After her words, the girls’ magnetic and hypnotic energy ignited. Passion erupted in atomic pulses, drawing the girls together. Max was still getting over the terror she had experienced only a short time before and vowed to never let anything bad happen to her future wife ever again. All she wanted was to hold her and never let go. Chloe looked at Max with an obvious love in her heart. They were best friends, companions, lovers, fiancés, soulmates, and each other’s reason for living. They locked lips and ferociously groped each other’s bodies, tearing at clothing in a ball of desire and passion. 

“Chlo,” Max said breaking away from the action, drawing a disappointing remark or two from her fiancé. “Let’s finally fucking save our daughter. Then we can attack each other for a damn month straight if you want.” 

“I LOVE the sound of that, you sexy bitch, and I love you with all of my heart.” 

“I love you too, babe.” Pausing for a moment, she stood up and reached down with her hands, assisting her lover off the couch after kissing her on the cheek. “Let’s do this.” 

“Before we do, did you see the embroidery on our little girl’s dress? It was her name, Maxi.” 

“Oh! No, what did it say?” In dramatic fashion, the blue-haired girl slowly kissed her best friend on the neck and edged her lips towards the freckled cheek and ear in front of her. She whispered a barely discernible word, which caused Max to gasp with delight. “Oh, my dog! I can’t imagine a better name for OUR daughter. Literally, perfect in every way.” 

“Mhmm. I knew you’d love it.” The girls hugged each other, then released and found themselves lost in each other’s baby blues. “Okay, Rach, we’re ready. Pull us in.” Max heard Chloe calling out to their friend, breaking their stare, and in a matter of seconds they were standing in the darkened warehouse dreamspace. 

“Max, Chloe.” A familiar voice spoke, cutting though the darkness. “I try my best to give you space when you’re having your romantic alone time together, but you can’t just suddenly start banging every chance you get. I’m forced to see that shit sometimes. Although… I don’t mind seeing you two, you’re both sexy as hell. I just feel weird if I watch; it’s not really my place.” 

“Rachel, thank you for saving us. How many times will you be there to keep us safe and alive?” Max felt awkward and didn’t really know what to say. She wanted to do more than just verbally thank the ghostly girl, but it was all she could really do in their situation. 

“Well, we keep changing things and the future branches of time keep… updating; I guess that’s the word. I’ve seen bits and pieces that lead me to believe you have a potential happy future, and we’re getting damn close to it. It keeps everyone alive where the gunshot doesn’t even happen.” 

“See, Max,” the bluenette bubbled. “We just have to keep jumping until we figure this out. We’ll find what we’re looking for, I have no doubt about that. We’re already getting closer.” 

Suddenly, like a light switch being flicked on, it occurred to the younger girl that they had been looking at the entire scenario completely wrong. “Shit. Rachel, you said the one happy ending plays out where the gun is never shot, right?” The dream weaver nodded in confirmation. “Then, it’s simple. I know how we save our daughter. It briefly crossed my mind,” Max winced, “while I was lying on the sidewalk during that fucked up scene. But your words just confirmed what I was thinking.” 

Chloe’s eyes lit up and she clasped her arms around her best friend’s torso. “It’s happening then. I knew you would be able to do it, dork!” She playfully nudged her partner then turned towards the dream weaver. “Rach, is this what you’ve seen? Are we on the right track?” 

“I can only see small fragments of this future since it keeps changing, but I know we are all exactly where we need to be to make it happen. I don’t know from this point what you’re supposed to do, just that everything is matching up with what I’ve seen.” Rachel, as always, stood in front of her friends looking gorgeous with a slight tilt of her head and a permanent smirk fixed on her face. “So, what I’m saying is… I don’t think I can help any more. It’s hard to explain, but all I can do is offer this space for you.” She stretched her arms outward in a presenting motion with her palms turned upward. 

“That’s all we need. Chloe and I will handle the rest.” Max walked up to the translucent girl, who nearly matched her in shape and size, and simulated a hug. Her arms passed through the incoming nearly invisible body and arms of her friend. After the closest possible thing to a hug they could share, Rachel craned in and kissed the girl on her cheek. A barely noticeable cooling sensation formed where the dream weaver’s lips had just brushed. Both girls realized simultaneously that this was the final time they would ever see each other. “Thank you… for everything, Rachel. We owe you so much and will never be able to repay the debt. We will honor your memory for all eternity, promise.” 

The former actress placed her lips beside the brunette’s ear and whispered soft enough for only Max to hear. “You are welcome, and it was my role to play, my final role. By the way…” She looked over at her blue-headed friend, who was out of earshot, and waved with a goofy grin on her face before continuing, “…you’re pregnant. So, go easy, yeah?” Max’s eyes shot open widely in confusion. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it made perfect sense. She turned her body and motioned for her fiancé to join them. When Chloe approached, Max moved away leaving them alone so they could say their final goodbyes. She blew an air kiss at her fiancé as they passed by. 

“Chloe Price.” 

“Rachel Amber.” 

The girls stood across from each other, no more than an arm's length, looking into one another’s eyes. Blue met hazel with a love and respect for what their time together meant. Their shared pasts were a vital part of who they became. “Max knows it, and so do I. This is the last time we’ll see each other.” Rachel delivered seemingly unhappy words, but the girl’s mannerisms told a different story. 

“I know. I feel it too.” In a time that could seem sad or lonely, the friends recognized how beautiful the moment was for all three of them. Everything they had been through together lead to this exact spot in their history. “Rach, did you ever imagine we’d be here in some dream world? I mean, together, we three broke the cycle, saving countless lives, and now we’re saving our daughter. In many ways, it seems like you were just asking me to jump on a moving train with your crazy ass.” 

The girls shared a laugh, then Rachel responded. “Yep. So much has happened since then, yet I can still see it in vivid detail.” She paused and took a deep unnecessary breath. “You know, I really did love you. After I died, I went back and watched how I acted and how unfairly I treated you. I knew how much you cared about me and I took advantage of that. At first, I hated myself knowing what I did. It felt like I threw away the future I could have shared with the most amazing person I have ever met. But now I know what I didn’t know then. If we would have ended up together somehow, I would have been blocking the grandest and deepest love that has ever existed. Chloe, sometimes things happen the way they are meant to. You two…” The ghostly girl stopped and pointed at Max, who had her back turned and was far enough away to give them some time alone. “You two, are yin and yang. You belong together and are connected at the deepest level possible. It’s been an honor being able to be a part of this thing; it truly has.” 

“Rach, thank you. From the bottom of my undeserving heart… thank you. I value every moment we went through together. I mean that. Every single moment, even the fucked-up shit. You saved me so many times and opened my eyes and my heart in ways I never thought possible. In whatever reality you end up in, I wish you happiness. You didn’t deserve what happened to you. Even now, when I think about what you went through, I shudder, and it makes me wanna fucking scream and cry.” The dream weaver gently attempted to place her palm on her blue-haired friend’s face. Chloe closed her eyes and aligned her lips with the girl’s silhouetted forehead. They looked at each other with grateful hearts, and nodded to confirm their mutual admiration for one another. 

“Super Max,” Chloe called out, turning towards her fiancé, “I think it’s time we discuss your plan?” 

Walking back over to the two girls, the younger of the three responded, “How do you feel about opening other windows to the future? We did it before, and we saw our wedding. It was beautiful and happy, and it has to be the future we’re looking for.” She confidently shrugged then continued on. “If we concentrate and focus hard enough, I think we have the power to open as many windows as we want to see whatever it is we need to see. Think about it, if a future out there exists where we are all safe, and the bullet never comes, that means we stopped this thing before it started somehow. We need to quit thinking about saving our daughter in the moment, and start thinking about preventing the shooting all together. We need to find the source of the shot. And even more so, we need to figure out why the shooter was targeting our daughter in the first damn place.” 

“Holy shit, Max. You are the total package. Sexy as fuck, kind, caring… and you’re a goddamn genius.” Chloe placed one hand on each of her fiancé’s cheeks and kissed her on the lips. The embrace didn’t last long but was handled with a force that almost knocked the girl down. A puckered, sucking noise echoed through the warehouse as she released their lips. 

“Good luck ladies. You have this space as long as you need. As you know, time doesn’t exist here. When you wake up, I don’t think much time will have actually passed.” 

“I’m leaving now. There’s somewhere I want to go that I haven’t gone yet; something I’d really like to see. My purpose is nearly fulfilled, and I’d love to check it out before then.” A cheery smile pushed its way through, as the girl looked back and forth between the lovers. “Okay, ladies... laters!” She winked and turned away. As she began walking, her outline faded until it blended into the dark distance. Max and Chloe hugged each other sideways, touching at the hips, with an arm on each other’s back, and watched as their friend disappeared from their view. 

“Goodbye, Rach.” 

“We won’t forget you.” 


	10. Saving Destiny

Having a new plan sparked an increased ambition in Chloe’s mind. She loved the way her freckled fiancé’s brain worked and was ready to follow her to the ends of the earth regardless of the outcome. They would be together forever no matter what happened, and that was really all that mattered until a few days ago when they discovered the need to save the life of their future daughter. It was the only reason the engaged couple would jeopardize their perfect life and put all they had worked for on the line. They tried forward-jumping to the exact moment when the little girl would be shot, but those attempts failed miserably. This new path seemed to be the answer they were looking for, yet Chloe was still unsure how everything would work out. Her uncertainty was unimportant, as she believed in the love she shared with her best friend. Max’s confidence in the idea filled the girl with a budding sense of hope. 

“Can we just hold each other for a few more minutes?” The younger girl asked, pulling her partner back into her chest after they had just released a lengthy hug. Chloe didn’t mind, of course. Feeling the warmth from the love of her life’s body was always comforting and special to her. The companions had touched each other thousands of times in the past, but it didn’t matter. Each new graze felt exhilarating with an intoxicating and thrilling awe. 

“Yeah, Maxter, we can take as long as we need. I’ll hold you forever if that’s what you want.” If the world were ending, she would sit on the roof and hold her perfect person as everything burned around them without a care or worry in her mind. 

“Rachel… told me something, babe, and you should know the incredible news. I considered waiting until this shit was done, but I think now is the best time.” She paused in what seemed like an intended dramatic effect. “So, are you ready for the most terrific news you’ve ever heard?” The corners of Max’s mouth were curled upward, and her eyes opened widely. An adorably eager expression shone on her beaming face. 

“Dammit, Max. Don’t you dare tease me. Let’s hear it.” 

“Well,” the brunette began, “you know how deeply we’ve been connecting, and how we literally merged into one… uhm, being? Whatever that was, something amazeballs happened. I guess I sorta suspected it at the time after seeing our daughter. She looks like a mix of me AND you. The only way that’s possible, without some bio-scientific mixed up in a lab shit, is if she was purely half me and half you… and she is both of us; she’s the perfect combination. 

“Oh, fuck. Are you saying what I think you’re saying, you amazingly beautiful bitch!?” The older girl’s heart was racing. She figured she knew what Max was going to say next, but her mind demanded to hear the words come from her soulmate’s mouth. 

“We’re pregnant, Chlo. Our connection somehow created life. I’m not the best at sciencey shit, but I’m pretty sure that’s not the most typical way to conceive.” Chloe noticed a goofy yet endearing smile on her fiancé’s face and she couldn’t resist grinning back. It was too early to physically tell she was pregnant by just looking at her, but she seemed to be radiating with life. 

“Wowser,” the taller girl chirped, borrowing one of her partner’s favorite words. She lifted her future bride in the air clasping her arms around her body grabbing both butt cheeks in the process and spinning her around in excitement. “I love you sooooo much, Max! Our love is so perfect. Goddamn, I’m lucky to be able to share this with my best friend.” Her delightful laughter bounced around, echoing throughout the dark space. 

“It’s not luck, babe, it’s…” 

Cutting the pregnant girl off, her fiancé threw both arms up over her head and proclaimed, “Destiny!” The girls’ magnetic pull drew their mouths immediately together for a quick yet loving peck. Withdrawing, Chloe stared at the cute girl’s soft lips as if they were the most precious things in the world. “Dammit, Max, everything is coming together. I just know we’re exactly where we’re supposed to be. Being with you on the most important journey of our life is special... and it’s magical.” She looked up and met the girl’s caring clear blue eyes. “I know, I’m goopy as fuck, whatever. So, let’s finish this thing because I’m ready to spend some alone time with you and get everything back on track.” 

“I sure hope you don’t change your attitude when I’m a huge gross preggo monster in a few months.” 

“No fucking way, dude. It’s guaranteed you’ll only get sexier.” Chloe was getting turned on by the idea of her partner carrying their child for some reason. Everything about the brunette amazed and mesmerized her. Now that their daughter was forming inside her belly, she was even more attracted to her fiancé, if that was even a possibility. 

Both girls were the only child in their families. Neither Max nor Chloe had any siblings, so babies were rarely around them when they were growing up. The idea of learning how to feed a baby, change diapers, and all the responsibilities that come with having a child was terrifying to the older girl. But with her soulmate by her side she knew it would just be another fun and exciting journey for Long Max Silver and Captain Bluebeard. 

“Aww, I love you, babe. Yeah, let’s focus on figuring this out. If we put out heads together, we can find something we can use.” Max looked into the blackened distance, then turned back towards Chloe. “Let me ask you a question. When we opened the window and saw our wedding, what were you thinking about when we unplugged our powers? Like, what was going on in your mind?” 

“First of all, I was panicky and scared as shit. But through all of that, I just thought about us being happy, nothing in particular. I guess with the wedding being so close, it was on my mind too.” She wasn’t hiding anything, she just worried that their wedding day wouldn’t be as special as it should be. Max deserved only the best, and she was concerned that something would go wrong. It had been on her mind much more than she let on. 

“That’s it then. I was thinking the exact same thing, and I believe we created a window to see the happiest moment of our lives. Maybe if we concentrate, we can do the same thing with other moments. What do you think?” 

“Together we can do anything. It’s a helluva plan, and it’s gonna work.” She enjoyed watching Max being assertive and self-assured. 

“Then let’s get started.” The girls stood side by side, and weaved one arm through the other’s, hooking at the elbow bend. Their eyes met and confirmed with confident grins and nods they were both ready. “This time, don’t let go unless you have to. Focus on me and think about being happy together. I’ll focus on you and do the same. I have a really good feeling about this, Chlo. Oh, and let it rip; don’t hold anything back.” 

“Mmm, I love it when you get all bossy. Wait, are you sure, Max? I’m worried we might...” 

“I’m sure. Trust me.” The younger girl’s confidence felt like a beacon of strength erupting from the depths of her soul. 

The duo closed their eyes and located their powers. Max squeezed her partner-in-time's arm then began the countdown. 

“Okay... 1, 2, ....” Just before calling out the third number, she surprisingly tiptoed, leaned in, and kissed her fiancé on the cheek. “...3.” 

Two spiraling beams of energy pulsed from each girl, twisting and dancing around each other, just as they had before. Another mild panic shot through Chloe’s mind, but she bedded it down and continued to push the fast-forward beam outward. The laser-like spirals converged out in the darkness and tore another golden-framed window in the air. Through the pulses, and because of the distance, neither girl recognized the scene. 

“KEEEEP HOOOLDING CHHHLOE!” 

A second later, the merged beams, originating from the girls’ outstretched arms, jumped from the window they had just created, ripping a second hole in space right beside the first. The girls kept holding tightly, and despite their rapidly dwindling energy, they leaned on each other for strength. After the second window formed in the distance, a third appeared, then a fourth, then a fifth. Finally, after another minute or so, they noticed dozens were shimmering through the darkness. 

Through gnashed teeth, the girls’ eyes locked. Communicating without words, through eye movements and slight head bobs, they simultaneously plugged the pulses allowing the beams to swirl back towards the locations from which they emerged. Chloe quickly caught the rewinder before she fell to the ground. Being drained herself, she dropped to both knees beneath the girl, bracing her descent with one hand and lowering her partner with the other. The ringing vibration, of what Chloe thought sounded like a flatline from one of those hospital machines, rattled in her head for several seconds. She assumed the other girl was experiencing a similar sensation. 

Finally, the torturous high-pitched tone dulled to a distant murmur and Chloe assisted the shorter girl to a standing position. Still catching their breaths, the girls stood staring into the circular sapphire orbs that glared back. Their dazes wore off and a marginal smile began to form on the freckled girl’s face, drawing a relieved smirk from her best friend. 

“I don’t know about you, babe, but that was rough. I hope we don’t have to do that ever again. Maybe one of these… how many are there? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…” Max began counting aloud, but her fiancé had already finished. 

“Forty-five floating windows to the future. What the fuck are we doing? Not that I’m not used to rewind, fast-forward, or dreamspace bullshit, but the sci-fi crap is spooky.” 

“Yeah, but maybe one of them will help us figure things out. I’m hopeful all we have to do is find the right one.” She extended her arm with her elbow angled out and her fist drawn in towards her hip, and she waited for Chloe to latch on so she could lead them to the windows. “Shall we?” 

The first future they walked up to was a nighttime scene. As they approached, it became much easier to recognize exactly what they were viewing. Their naked bodies were twisted together on an oversized beach towel on top of a sandy area glistening from the sweat and bright moonlight. They were having a beautifully romantic evening together by the ocean. Vanessa’s wicker picnic basket and a small trash bag laid a few feet from the towel. A small stack of clothing was piled not far from the basket beside one freshly emptied wine glass. Chloe figured the scene couldn’t be more a month or so into the future. Max wasn’t showing yet and they both looked practically the same. A fleck of light from the moon occasionally glittered off both girls’ rings. 

“Uhm, can we move on? I don’t think we’ll find our answers here. Maybe we should give those two lovebirds some alone time.” Even in the dim light from the dreamspace, Max’s face was noticeably a slight shade of pink. She shrugged and pulled at her future bride’s arm. 

“Fuck that, I wanna see it. This is damn hot. It’s like we recorded ourselves and are watching the video. Gives me an idea for when we get home.” 

“No, Chlo. No way.” The girls laughed and Max started pulling them towards the next window. 

Several steps from the first, the second golden-rimmed opening hung in the air where another scene was displayed. The pair was in their blue Subaru driving around and laughing. Max was definitely looking pregnant; her belly was more than just a small bump at that point. Seeing the scene, Chloe smiled, fought back joyful tears, and nudged the shorter girl’s shoulder with her own. A pregnant Max Caulfield with a girl growing in her stomach, which was a beautiful combination of them both, was the most astonishing and awe-inspiring thing she had ever seen. Their daughter represented the perfect love the duo shared together. “You’re showing big time here, sweetheart. Reminds me of a picture my mom had of her and Dad. They were kissing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fran, and Mom was pregnant with yours truly.” 

As the strangeness of what they were seeing began to wear off, a thought crossed Chloe’s mind. “Maximus, we see these scenes on a loop and there’s no sound. Do you think we can do anything besides just look at them?” 

“That’s a good question. Let me try something.” The shorter girl stretched out her arm and a small swirling ray of energy pulsed from her hand and into the window. The future they were watching began slowly reversing. She released the rewind and the scene returned to normal speed. “Well, we can do that.” 

“Hell yes! Let me try.” Chloe copied her partner and stretched out her arm. She found the sweet spot and lightly pressed down. A similar ray of twisting energy vibrated outward from her hand and entered the window. Everything in the scene began moving at more than twice its original speed. She released the pulse and regular pacing returned. “HA! Fuck yeah! Since time doesn’t exist here, I guess our powers can only be used on these future windows.” 

“Chlo, I was just thinking. We’ve seen a part of our wedding and we’ve seen our daughter. I was starting to get anxious about spoiling all these joyful events in our life, but... she is why we’re here. It doesn’t matter if we see everything if it means we can save her life. With that said, I would really like to see the day she’s born. Besides our wedding, that is bound to be one of the happiest days that we get to experience. I’m guessing there’s a window around here with that scene.” 

“Oh, damn. That might be fun. While we’re here, we might as well look at whatever we want and make the best of this.” The older girl realized Max felt strongly about what she wanted. She had only seen that look in her eyes a few times before: when she was focused on a photoshoot, whenever she speaks about their love for one another, the time she crawled through the portal to meet the Watcher, and when she had her heart set on jumping back after the first storm week. The look on her face indicated this was precisely what they needed to do. It was as if the universe was showing her which direction to turn the ship. The captain always knows when to let her first mate take the helm. 

As they walked past the next few windows, their hearts were brimming. Permanent smiles were fixed on both girls’ faces. Being able to see these happy moments in their future made the dark moments of their past seem like grains of sand in the desert. 

They walked for what seemed like miles before they came to the one window they sought near the end. “This is it, love,” the bluenette energetically sputtered while pointing towards the opening. In the window, they saw their future selves in a hospital room. Chloe was standing beside her first mate holding her hands while two nurses checked machines and a third held a clipboard. The birth hadn’t happened yet, but looked like it was going to at any moment. The nurses left the room and the door remained open behind them. 

“Who the hell is that?” Max pointed towards the half-opened door, which was only in view briefly. She stretched out her arm and rewound the scene. “Right there. Do you see him?” Chloe noticed a man in a dark brown or black robe peering through the cracked door to the maternity ward hospital room. He wore a large silver crucifix that hung from his neck. His lowered brow and barred teeth informed the girls he was up to no good. They let the scene loop back and did not see the man but in that one fleeting moment. 

The girls watched closely, leaning in to get a better look. “Wish we could hear what was happening,” Max complained. The brunette cautiously reached out and placed her palm near the window. She inched forward and watched as it passed through to the other side. 

Chloe copied her fiancé and stretched her arm out in the same manner. When her palm reached the opening, it struck a glass-like lens. “Whoa.” She gently ran her her fingers along the solid surface. Max reached out and, again, her hand passed through as if the window didn’t exist. 

“That’s weird.” The girl had her fist on her chin with a perplexed look on her face. A couple of seconds passed by and the blue-haired girl noticed her perfect person’s eyebrows go up the way they did when a new thought crossed her mind. It occurred to her that the pair might have been realizing the identical thing at the same time. “This is eerily similar to the portal we opened in my room before... just reversed.” 

“I was thinking about that, Max. You know how breaking the cycle was your purpose? I think mine might be to finish what we started and save our girl. I think this next part is for me. You faced the Watcher alone; I think I have to do this by myself. It’s my burden to bear this time, and that fucking guy looked suspicious as shit. I need to figure out what he’s up to.” 

“Chlo, I know you’re right, but I’m afraid. We’ve been lucky so far. I mean, I know it’s our _destiny_ but what if this time something goes wrong? We know one hundred and one exists, and we know we’re on the right track, but I can’t help feeling scared. Also, you know I never faced the Watcher alone. You were with me the entire time. It was your love that gave me the strength to break free.” 

“I know.” Turning ninety degrees and away from her soulmate, Chloe repositioned her palm on the solid surface covering the window. She found the sweet spot and sent a slight pulse outward. The tangible surface glimmered and violet liquid-like ripples appeared across the surface. Her hand and arm disappeared inside the opening before she withdrew and turned back towards her fiancé. “Max, don’t be sacred. Remember, we’re fucking Max and Chloe. We’re always together even when we’re not.” 

“You’re right, babe. Let me just try one more time.” The determined girl, once more, attempted to touch the golden-rimmed window. As before, her hand passed through to the other side. Max scoffed at the idea of being helpless in the moment, but remembered her favorite person had the reins. Nothing would stop her from taking care of business. “Go save our daughter. You’re so strong and smart, and you got this. I’ll be right here when you come back.” Chloe wrapped her arms around the love of her life and felt the girl reciprocate, who nestled her head into her chest. 

After an embracing moment, the duo pulled back and their faces lined up. In the glow of the radiant window trim and purple waves, Chloe thought Max looked like a golden goddess. “You look beautiful right now, love.” 

“I was just thinking the same about you. Chlo, you’ve never acted like you knew it, but you have always been the most beautiful girl in the room. I’ve always felt special when you just looked in my direction. And now, under the shining gleam from the window, you look amazing. You’re perfect, babe.” Chloe craned in for a passionate kiss. Slowly pulling away from her partner’s soft mouth, a tiny string of saliva continued to attach the girls from their top lips. The string fell away, and the girls stared into each other’s eyes both knowing they had to be apart for just a little while. 

“I love you, Maxi Max. Let’s get this over with so we can get back to our life. I miss our daily routines and we still have our wedding coming up. I can’t wait to make you my wife.” After another peck, the girls moved away from one another allowing Chloe a little space. 

“Be careful, Chlo. I can’t lose you.” 

“I will, Max. This is for our daughter. I’ll be back before you know it.” She stuck her hand into the window again and brought it back out. “It’ll be hella quick.” 

Max quickly kissed her best friend on the cheek. “Stay safe and come back to me. I’ll watch from here.” Chloe nodded then courageously dove forward and into the window. 

The pregnant girl watched as her blue-haired goddess disappeared into the gap between the shimmering golden sides of the oval rim. A splintered scattering of white and purple light emanated from the opening. As the glow subsided, Max noticed the scene had vanished and the golden frame transitioned to a dull grey. “What? No.” Only darkness stared back at her as she peered into what used to be one of the happiest days of the engaged couple's future. 

Max assumed she would simply watch Chloe jump into the scene and either fix everything or at least come back out with new information they could use. Now she had no idea what was happening with no way to view her fiancé's whereabouts. Another terrifying thought crossed her mind. She didn’t know how her partner would get back to her now, but even in the midst of impossible odds, Max was surging with hope. 

“We’re Max and Chloe…” she affirmed, “We’re always together…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."  
> -Terry Pratchett


	11. Of Future Past

Max dropped down to her knees and clutched her hands in front of her chest, clinching each interlocked finger so hard her knuckles began turning white. She held on tightly and did something she had rarely done before. “I don’t do this much, but… we’ll take all the help we can get,” she whispered as she ripped away several newly formed tears, promising herself she would dam the threatening deluge. After Chloe vanished inside the future window, fear began to flower in Max’s mind, sending thorny waves of doubt through her heart. 

“Dear God or gods, or whoever is listening. Please protect my Chloe. I’ve never asked you for anything, and I’ll never ask for anything again, but please save our daughter and bring my soulmate back to me. Before we were even born, we were predestined to be together one way or another. She came into my life when we were kids, and she brought me hope. She filled me with joy, and became so much more than my best friend; she’s my everything.” 

“Leaving her behind for five years is my biggest regret. Our bond was so strong we wouldn’t stay apart, though. When we reconnected it came with a fucked up cost. Yet, no matter what happened, we were together – it's all that mattered. Now we’re on the greatest journey of our lives, and I’m scared to death. I can’t lose her, God. She and I are one; Chloe is my reason for living. She’s the hope in my heart and the love in my soul. Life means nothing without her, and you might as well take me if you take her light away. Please, I’m begging you… don’t take her! Bring that girl back to me. It’s all I ask... uhm... amen?” She ended the prayer how she thought she was supposed to. Admittedly, her only experience with talking to God came because she knew Kate Marsh from Blackwell Academy. She overheard her prayers on several occasions when they dormed together a few years back. 

The imploring girl considered waking from the dreamspace and using a photo to jump back. But with Rachel now gone, and not knowing what would happen to the future windows, she didn’t think it was the best idea to awaken just yet. If Chloe somehow got stuck because she woke up, she would never forgive herself. The best thing she could do was trust the universe to bring the most important person in her life back to her. 

The girl stood from her crouching position and approached the window, releasing the grip from her own hands. She remembered learning that time doesn’t exist in the dreamspace, so whatever was going to happen in that moment had already taken place. At least that’s what she assumed. 

“I have to try something,” Max whispered to nobody. “I can’t just stay here in this place and do nothing.” She considered wandering around and looking at the other windows, but her only concern was the one that Chloe disappeared into. She closed her eyes and located the syrupy, raised spot and pressed down. A rotating beam spiraled out from her hand and struck the greyed opening. It powered the window momentarily causing it to flicker an illuminating yellow, then dimmed back to a darkened hue. As long as the window still existed, her hope would not diminish. But she still felt like there was something more she should do. 

The brunette took a deep breath, puffed her chest, and unplugged the power a second time. The oval opening flashed and lit up again but the scene did not return. After she plugged the power, she realized the rim didn’t grey-out this time as it had before. It was like she half-charged it with her power, and all that remained was a second half of fast-forwarding power for a full recharge. She then realized she had accomplished all she could; the next step wasn’t up to her. It was the first time in a while she felt completely powerless. Her heart was still filled with hope as she sat down in front of the window and grabbed her knees. Chloe’s purpose would be to save their daughter, and Max knew her role was reduced to being the girl’s cheerleader, which was absolutely fine as long as her perfect person came back. 

* * *

Like swimming through a violet pool of melted metal, Chloe wasn’t sure where she was going, but kept paddling with her arms and kicking forward. A brief uncontrolled moment of hysteria washed through the girl’s body when she realized she was unable to breathe. Suddenly, she found herself forced forward and was standing in the hospital room that she saw through the window moments earlier. Luckily, no nurses or doctors were present to witness the impossible event. That didn't mean she went unnoticed, however, given the surprised looks from the two girls occupying the suite.

Max and Chloe, with eyes wide seemingly in astonishment, stared back at her in silence. The pregnant girl was under the sheets with only her head and arms visible while her wife stood by her side apparently ready to fight if it became necessary. Looking to her right she saw the hospital room door halfway open. The suspicious man was standing in the hall peering inside with a look of turpitude and malcontent. Noticing the blue-haired girl looking in his direction, he mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like the words “abomination” and “devil child” but Chloe wasn’t completely certain.

The girl from the past considered for a moment and came to an abrupt realization. “Shit, that’s it. Motherfucker! I need to make sure his psycho religious ass doesn’t find out about them.” She could only imagine the bastard’s next goals. He would seek them out, and follow them for a couple of years until he found some sort of proof about their daughter. Then he or one of his cult followers would snipe them while they were out having a lovely day together. “Piece of fucking shit!”

She immediately felt the earth shake and heard the future window buzz with a relatively quiet electric-sounding surge. From the emotional moment of seeing her future self, future Max, and the lurking man, she didn’t notice the opening had vanished until it returned momentarily with a new golden-rimmed charge, which quickly faded. She realized Max had rewound to a few minutes earlier, and the man in the robe hadn’t come by the room yet. Apparently, this time, Max and Chloe hadn’t detected her presence yet either. They were discussing the time they merged into one and conceived their daughter without the sperm needed for a typical conception. Chloe was proudly joking about not needing a man, and that their love defied science and religion. Per usual, when the girls were focused on one another, their tunnel vision blocked most everything else out.

The man returned and started watching and listening through the opened door. When she noticed him, again, he mumbled something about the kid being an “abomination” and was a creature from the devil’s lair that needed to be eliminated. It occurred to Chloe that her mission to prevent the man from hearing the words said by Max and the other Chloe would need one more rewind in order to have a chance at fixing the scenario. She hoped her Max could see what was happening but assumed not because of the greyed window. 

Suddenly, another earth-moving jolt struck the girl and the scene had been rewound to several minutes earlier, yet again. “Thanks, Max,” she whispered, feeling their deep connection streaming through her veins and deep into her heart.

A sense of urgency took over as she drew the girls’ attention. “No time to explain. I’m Chloe from the past. Do not mention anything about how you two conceived. It’s bad news. While we’re at it…” She walked over to the door and stuck her head out. She noticed a group of men in robes going door to door blessing the births of newborn children. The man she saw earlier was intermingled with the disciples.

Stepping out and shutting the door behind her, Chloe greeted the man as he walked up. Now being up close and right in front of him, she noticed he was several inches taller than herself and had a stony ex-military look in his eyes. He was almost as wide as he was tall and basically dwarfed the girl. His dark features helped to amplify the girl’s fear and anxiousness. “Sir,” she gingerly spoke, “you can’t go in there, the parents are… uh, praying... and they requested complete privacy. You understand.” Using her best business smile, she hoped she had convinced him to keep moving.

The man squinted and looked down his nose at the girl’s blue hair. “Seems all is in order here,” he responded after carefully scanning and examining her with his eyes. He held his large arms over his head in the direction of the door and proclaimed, “Praise Yahweh for all things.” His accent was noticeable but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Yeah! Praise yah… uhm… way.” She hoped she was convincing enough for the burly man to not be alarmed and just keep walking. He lowered his arms and looked back at the girl. His disciples slinked up and stood behind and beside him. They stared in silence, as a bead or two of sweat pushed through the pores on Chloe’s forehead. The man turned and began strolling down the hallway with his flock following closely behind. She noticed him look back over his shoulder before vanishing inside the next room.

Slowly opening and backing into the girls’ room, Chloe shut the door and approached the couple. For the first time, she got a real good look at the lovers. The brunette was fully pregnant and radiantly beautiful; she looked as lively as ever. The pregnant girl’s partner was letting the blue fade out of her hair, and the strawberry blonde was pushing through making it appear mostly green below the roots. It reminded her of the year following the storm week, and she slightly resented the feelings that came with the memories. If not for Max’s love during that time to help her cleanse the pain away, she knew she would have been lost. It worked the other way as well. Her love for her favorite freckled photographer kept the girl sane, especially as the nightmares began to increase.

“Damn, that blue looks really good on you; I kinda miss it, kinda don’t too.” The green-haired girl spoke first, interrupting the brief silence that fell amongst the group. “So, tell us why you’re here.” She wasn’t rude about the question, though it might have appeared that way to anyone else. Chloe knew herself, and she understood her future self’s intentions behind the ‘get to the point’ mentality.

“Uh, so… from my understanding,” the girl with blue hair shakily replied, “this is the potential future my Max and I could share. It will be one of the happiest moments of our lives.” She had never spoken to herself before, and speaking to the duo at the same time was largely intimidating. “I am here to prevent something horrible from happening in your future... in OUR future. My purpose is to save that little girl getting ready to pop from Max’s belly. I’m pretty sure I just took care of a big part of it.”

Max sat up in the hospital bed and propped on her elbows behind her. “Do we wanna know what you did? Would it even matter?” Chloe locked eyes with the brown-haired future mother, and even in this reality, the connection felt electric and nearly overwhelming. It was tough to look away, though she knew she needed to complete her mission.

Breaking from the gaze, she responded, “I don’t think specifics matter, but you do need to realize what that child represents. Her existence will be questioned for the rest of her life by religious folks who are not quite as… progressive unless you keep her origin quiet. Do not discuss how she was conceived, like ever. It’ll only bring bad fucking things your way… OUR way.” Chloe watched as the girls looked at each other and mumbled something she couldn’t hear.

“We understand. Now, I imagine you’ll need to get back,” Max commented with that cute hypnotic toothy grin she loved so much. “Don’t keep her waiting. Though, since your Max is technically me, you probably know I would wait forever for you.” She watched as the girls kissed each other, and she could feel the power surging from their connection.

“Goddamn,” the bluenette responded. “We’re so fucking lucky we found each other.”

“You mean, it’s destiny,” the older version of herself replied while tenderly rubbing Max’s belly, as she contently grinned.

The blue-headed girl strolled up to the hospital bed and stared down in awe at the bump where the little girl was making her home for what couldn’t be much longer. “Do you mind?” she asked, looking back and forth from one pair of radiant blue eyes to the other. The girls shook their heads confirming it was okay, and Chloe bent down and kissed Max’s big beautiful belly. “We love you so much and can’t wait to meet you,” she expressed with her palm gently flat on the brunette’s stomach.

“Hey,” her future self called out in her direction. Chloe raised her head up to give the girl with faded green hair her full attention. “Taking care of yourself is more important now than ever. But taking care of this one,” she bobbed her head towards her gorgeous freckled bride, “is the most important thing in your life. As long as she’s happy, nothing else matters.” She balled her fist and extended her arm. The blue-haired girl extended her arm in the same manner and quickly bumped fists as a sign of respect and understanding.

“Damn skippy. That’s my purpose from here on out. Now, I don’t know exactly how this is supposed to work but I gotta go back through that window. Good luck with the birth, and please, don’t fuck anything up. This is the last time you’ll have me to save your asses.” 

“Is that really what I sound like?” the girl beside the hospital bed asked with a playfully sour look on her face.

“Yep,” Max giggled. “Please don’t change. I love that about you. Always a pirate, always a punk... always my perfect person.”

With a heartfelt, goofy grin, Chloe turned away from the couple and stepped back up to the window. She placed her hand on the solid surface and searched for the sweet spot. Passing over the endless prairies of grey, she quickly arrived at her destination. Unplugging the pulse, reality began to speed past and bend around her. The power didn’t function the same in the real world as it did in the dreamspace, but it properly charged the window causing purple liquid-like ripples to appear. A scattering white light spread out as it had before, and she knew it was time for departure.

Before leaving she heard the amazing life-announcing sounds of her future wife’s screams but didn’t dare turn around. “Bye, bitches.” The fast-forwarder called out as she chuckled before diving in, disappearing through the melted metal.

* * *

From the ground where she was sitting, she felt the residual energy of a distant fast-forward. The earth shook and she unclasped her hands from around her knees to establish a sort of balance. Both palms hit the floor beside her to try and steady the shakiness. The earthquake-like effect wore off and Max moved herself to a more upright, attentive sitting position.

She could see a half-dozen other windows they hadn’t viewed yet to the side and in the distance. After waiting for maybe ten more seconds, Max noticed two of the remaining windows glowing brightly then fading down to their original charge. She released her knees and stood to get a better view. From her angle, she couldn’t discern what had happened, but she realized details about the scenes had adjusted. All being windows to happy moments in their future, Max wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that they changed. What it did mean, though, is Chloe had completed her mission.

The window her partner had vanished inside, began vibrating and shimmering with a violet radiance. “Yes!” The brunette shouted, knowing she was about to see the love of her life again. Even though it hadn’t been very long for her, she realized her fiancé might have been in the future for considerably longer than she knew.

Without being able to see through its depths, Max glared as deeply as she could into the waves of murky molten metal inside the window’s rim. “Where is she?” the girl wondered aloud, eyes darting back and forth in search of her fiancé. As she peered into the opening, like a train coming down the tracks, she saw a tiny dark object swiftly increasing in size. Finally, the approaching object could be seen with a sharp clarity. It was the girl of her dreams kicking and paddling her way back.

The onlooker stepped sideways to give the incoming girl some room. When her partner reached the exit point, her outstretched arm cleared the plane first and hung outward towards Max, who stepped forward and gripped her hands around the girl’s wrist. Leaning backwards, using most of her strength, she pulled her best friend out and into the dreamspace. The returning girl landed on top of her soulmate who fell backwards and to the dark ground.

“Well, hey sexy.” Chloe waggled her eyebrows at the elated girl beneath her. “You smell lovely.” She was frantically catching her breath as she buried her face into the brown-haired girl’s shoulder and neck area.

“You’re back!” Placing both palms on opposite sides of the girl’s head, she tilted her back and slid her mouth across her best friend’s tender lips. It felt like an eternity since they had kissed, and Max knew this was the moment they had been fighting for, “I missed you so much.” It wasn’t an overly passionate kiss, but it was filled with relief and maturity. The words didn’t need to be said; both girls knew their future was now changed to one of joy and happiness. There would be disagreements and struggles along the way, but their daughter would be safe, and they would be able to hold each other until old age came to escort them into the next reality.

Nothing was more important than the moment they were currently sharing. The past couple of days were rough in many ways. Now, they could focus on one another and the more immediate future. Max had questions about what all happened, as she wasn’t able to witness the events of the future. But for now, all she wanted to do was hold her fiancé, her perfect person, her best friend, her soulmate, her lover, the light in her soul, her beacon through the darkness, and her reason for living.

After a while, the girls released each other and decided to make their way back to the far end of the warehouse where the large couch remained. It was the only object in the dreamspace besides the two of them and the future windows. Few words were exchanged on their walk, but the girls nudged and gently pushed each other around, being playful and mischievous while enjoying being near each other again. They were Max and Chloe and had just stared down yet another challenge. Another impossibility was made possible because of their love. Nothing could get in their way and nothing would keep them apart.

They sat on the couch and Chloe laid her head on her partner's lap, stretching her legs across the span of the overstuffed cushions. “I love you, babe,” Max lovingly stated while looking down at her favorite person. She ran her fingers through soft blue hair, and couldn’t stop staring into her gorgeous eyes.

“I love you too, Maxi Max.” A galvanic sensation surged through the girls’ bodies at the deepest levels while locked in and focused on one another. It was as if they shared the same mind and heart, and they existed at a level beyond the tangible world. Without words, the duo agreed and closed their eyes. A tremor branched outward from the girls’ tethered souls, sending them from the dreamspace back to the cabin where their physical bodies remained.

Max’s eyes opened first, and she saw her future wife lying beside her with an adoring grin on her face. It was such a beautiful sight that part of her wanted to grab a camera to capture the moment for posterity purposes, but it was a moment she would never forget. No photo was needed, as the picture in her mind would remain for all eternity, just like the pure love she shared with her perfect person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past." -George Orwell


	12. Our Secret

Victoria: Max, are you around? 

Victoria: I wanted to ask you something about the residency. 

Victoria: I hope I’m not interrupting anything. 

Victoria: It’s fine, we can chat another time. 

Max: Sorry, been a crazy couple of days. 

Victoria: No problem, can I call you? Have an idea to float your way. 

Max: Funny you should say float. XD 

Victoria: Why? 

Max: Chloe and I are about to hit the water. We’re kayaking in 15. 

Victoria: Fun 

Victoria: Call me after? 

Max:  Promise. 

Max:  Hey, Victoria? 

Victoria : Yes, Max? 

Max: I have something I want to ask you too. It’s personal. 

Victoria: Oh no! You’re not mad at me or something are you? 

Max: Nothing like that. Talk soon.

Victoria: Ciao.

* * *

After placing her cellphone in the waterproof case, Max joined her fiancé in the kitchen area of the cabin. Both girls were wearing swimsuits and t-shirts and were making final preparations for their short two-hour kayaking adventure. They finished packing and were leaving from the mini weekend vacation after their time on the water.

The girls hopped on the ferry with their belongings and made their way back to the main land. After loading the car, they picked up the two-person vessel they had reserved and launched near Deception Pass Bridge. The duo paddled around Canoe Pass and Lottie Bay, joking and splashing each other while having the time of their lives enjoying one another’s company. There was a newfound freedom in their minds after securing the happy future they both deserved. Finally, they paddled back and hit the road after returning the kayak.

“I’m exhausted,” the photographer wearily divulged as her eyes grew heavy. She asked Chloe to drive home so she wouldn’t have to worry about falling asleep behind the wheel. It was uncommon for the taller girl to drive the couple around these days since Max insisted on taking the wheel most times.

“Well, we had one helluva weekend, love. It was literally life changing. Think about everything that happened. We finished the photoshoot, we made a fucking baby, we saved our daughter, and then we kayaked.” Max noticed a mischievous grin materializing on her partner’s face, and she already knew the subject of the girl’s next comment. “I also rocked your sexy body over and over again. Of course you’re exhausted; I’m damn good.”

There was a time the girl in the passenger seat would blush and feel embarrassed about her fiancé’s dirty mouth, but now she didn’t mind it. Even though her previous reactions were more on the sheepish side, she always loved her favorite person’s instinct to pull her out of her shell. The more Chloe doted on the girl and showed enthusiasm about her and her body, the more Max’s confidence swelled. The brunette looked over and made eye contact with her playful companion, a toothy grin emerging from above her chin. “You think YOU rocked MY body?” The sleepy girl goaded. “Well, sure, it was great. But I heard the sounds you were making. If this were a contest, I certainly won that last round, hands down. The student has become the teacher.”

“Touché Caulfield, touché. However, you have forgotten one thing. I taught you everything you know, so, technically... I still win.” Although she was driving, Chloe had that look in her eyes that Max only saw when the girl was deciding if she was going to attack her. She watched as her lover bit her bottom lip and uneasily shifted her hips in a barely noticeable circular motion in her seat. It was like Pavlov’s salivating dog theory, and the smaller girl knew it didn’t take much to get her blue-haired beauty worked up.

“You can’t even focus on driving, Chlo. You want me right here, right now, dontcha?” She slowly tucked a stray strand of loose hair behind the driver’s ear making sure to brush the area near her neck and jawline as her fingers lightly caressed sensitive skin. Her partner quivered then glanced in her direction shaking her head, alternating attention between the girl and the road. “Besides, as long as I’m with you, I’m always a winner.”

“Goddamit, Max. You are mixing up a fairly aggressive concoction of hot as hell and goopy as shit. You know what that does to me? That’s it, I’m about to pull this car over and destroy you... and...” She maneuvered her head in a backwards twirling motion and kissed the hand of her teasing lover. “I love your beautiful heart so much. I’m the one who hit the jackpot over here. Doesn’t hurt that your body is smoking hot too.”

“Before we pounce on each other, I need to know what happened when you went to the future. I know I said it didn’t matter since you fixed things, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Thanks for the buzzkill, dork.” Chloe extended her arm and hand with one finger pointing outward and poked the cute brunette passenger on the upper arm. “Fine. I’ll spill the beans. I just wanted to enjoy our time and not feel like we had to discuss that shit right away. Our daughter is safe as long as we do what we’re supposed to do going forward.” Max glanced back towards her partner confused by the last part. “Even though you said it didn’t matter, you know that I know you better than you know yourself, right?”

“That poke hurt, babe. You are so gonna get it when we get home. You have no idea.” She wondered what her partner meant by ‘what we’re supposed to do’ but she figured it would be explained soon enough.

“Oh, yeah? What am I gonna get, Maxi Max... a spanking?” An alluring smirk hinted at the idea that Chloe might be hoping for a “yes”.

“We’ll just have to see. I’m just ready to be done with all this crazy shit. Can’t we just have our lives back? You know, be normal and boring. Or will there be another impossible thing we’ll have to overcome?"

“Nothing is boring or normal with us though is it, love? Being Max and Chloe apparently comes with an ass-load of responsibility and other crazy shit. But fuck, it’s so worth it even though I don’t know if I’ll ever really feel like I deserve you. You make me feel special every single time you look at me. I can feel the warmth in your heart with every glance. I understand the yin and yang shit, and I know we defied science and religion and made a baby together, but sometimes I feel unworthy of you. You’re so perfect, and I’m so... not.”

“Chloe Price! You ARE perfect! After all this time, you have to know how amazing you are. I’m some geek who enjoys photography and fell hopelessly in love with my best friend. Without you, I’m nobody. It’s your confidence and love that broke down my walls and made me who I am. Please don’t doubt yourself, babe. You’ve always been so self-aware and knew exactly who you were.” Max quietly yawned and started to lose control of her thoughts thinking about her future bride’s love.

“I thought I knew who I was,” the bluenette responded, “until you fucking left me after my dad died.”

“Wait, what?” Max jolted back to reality and confusingly looked over at her fiancé. She noticed the singing man figurine bobbling up and down, as Chloe slammed the gas pedal down and her truck jumped to the next gear. The street rushed past them as the road dashes seemed more like a solid straight line.

“You abandoned me, Max. You left me behind to rot in that hellhole of a town. You selfish piece of shit. Now this is me finally paying you back. Who the fuck leaves their best friend like that? Soulmate? FUCK. THAT. I’m just a piece of garbage to you, aren’t I? Aren’t I, bitch!”

“No, Chlo. God no, of course not. Please don’t say that.” Chloe’s words made her heart sink and she felt like she couldn’t breathe as her chest tightened and her throat retracted.

“Fuck you! It’s all true! I fucking hate your guts!”

Max’s cellphone chirped, and she welcomed any distraction from the hurt she was experiencing. Through murky and watery eyes, she typed in the password and opened her texts. Her eyelids parted widely and she couldn’t believe what she saw.

UNKNOWN SENDER: I know who you are, Time Master. You must save everyone.

Max’s body started shaking rapidly and she heard a muffled voice in the distance calling her name. “Ahhh!” She abruptly raised her head from the passenger window and saw her fiancé’s concerned face right in front of hers. She was sitting nearly on top of the now awake girl in the passenger’s seat. The Subaru was parked on the shoulder of the highway and the keys were in the middle console.

“Max! Are you back? Damn. You were making some terrible noises and sounded like you were having another nightmare. Been a while since you’ve had a really bad one.” The comforting girl stretched her long arms around her freckled fiancé and squeezed, pressing their bodies firmly together. When the nightmares were at their peak, the warmth from her perfect person always seemed to be the antidote to chase the darkness from her head.

“Fuck! It was awful, Chlo.” She couldn’t hold back the tears that had been threatening to let loose. All she could hear in her mind were the horrible things her best friend said to her in the dream echoing on a loop. The pair sat in silence for several moments. As distance between wakefulness and the nightmare increased, Max began putting the dream sequence behind her.

“I’ve got you, love. There’s no need to worry. We’ve done this hundreds of times. Remember how much I love you and how deeply we’re connected. This is real. What we have here, right now, is reality. Nothing else matters but us.” Some of Chloe’s words had become part of their regular affirmation when the nightmares were at their worst. “We can sit here as long as you’d like.” 

She sniffled and pushed herself more upright, letting go of her blue-haired soulmate in an attempt to gather herself. “I’m good, I think. This one was different than the others; I was caught off guard. It didn’t even occur to me to try the dream recognition exercises because it came on so fast. Usually there’s like a barely noticeable, grey horizontal line that separates the nightmare from reality when I fall asleep. I don’t always recognize it, but this one was stitched together seamlessly. It felt so damn real. You were guilt tripping me about leaving for Seattle when we were kids, and you actually said you hated me. Besides losing you, your hatred is what I fear the most. I’m sure this was just the shy, intimidated girl that never really forgave herself for abandoning you coming to the surface.” 

“I know it doesn’t necessarily help to say it, but we’ve been through this a thousand times. We both know you were 14 years old and your parents made you leave, you NEVER abandoned me, I’ve known that for a while now. We were always together even when we were apart. We’re Max and Chloe you know.” The girls’ eyes locked, one pair anxious but less shaken from the nightmare, and the other pair hopeful and comforting. Per usual, when the duo locked eyes, a magnetic energy encapsulated their surroundings. The world bled from their view and all that existed was each other. 

Without warning, Max threw one leg over her partner’s lap and placed each hand on opposite cheeks. She pressed her lips against the girl she was straddling and passionately kissed her. Their tongues swirled around each other’s mouth playing their own secret game of tag. The brunette withdrew and marginally leaned back. She licked her lips so she could taste her partner’s kiss one more time. “I love you so fucking much, babe. I’m so sorry you have to deal with my nightmares. Maybe one day they’ll be gone and we can stop worrying about them.” 

“Don’t you dare apologize to me, Max. You are my everything. Through sickness and health, right? We’ll get through this like we have the rest of the shit that’s been thrown our way.” Following a second smooch, the girls felt comfortable enough to get back in their separate seats and back on the road. 

“When did I pass out? I don’t even remember what we were talking about.” 

“Well, you said you were hopelessly in love with me then I heard snoring. If things were a tad bit different, it would be funny as shit. I’m just saying. You proclaim your love for me, then you fall asleep. That’s hilarious. I actually laughed out loud until I heard you struggling. When I called your name and shook you, and you didn’t wake up, I had to pull over. You had me worried as fuck.” 

“Yeah, I guess that would be pretty funny if a stupid nightmare wasn’t involved. It’s been about a week since my last one, and a week further since the previous one. Maybe eventually they’ll go away completely.” 

“But if not, I’ll always be here for you. We’re in this thing together... forever.” Chloe reached down from the steering wheel and interlocked her fingers with the girl beside her holding hands as they approached their home. 

“So, what happened in the future?” Max asked, hoping it would be a fairly short and sweet response. She was still tuckered-out from the weekend, and now that her nerves were settling from the nightmare she was feeling sleepy again. 

“The suspicious man we saw was actually a religious psycho. I’m guessing his organization is like, fucking crazy and shit about reproduction and babies. He overheard the future us talking about our connection and how our baby was conceived. If we can create life without a man, it sorta throws a wrench into their god’s ideals. I think they probably watched us for years until finally deciding to take her out. Speaking of, this has to be the last time we talk about it, yeah? It’ll just be between us; it’s not worth the risk to say anything else.” 

“Dammit, Chlo. We have the greatest secret in human history and we have to never speak about it? That’s so fucked up. I was thinking about telling our parents someday when we’re older.” Max paused and squinted, as a curious thought crossed her mind. “Actually, what are we gonna tell my parents and David? Would they believe we went through the IVF process on a whim without talking to them first? Shit. Or even worse, would they believe... uhm, I let a guy?… eww, no, gross.” 

“Yeah, that is super gross. I dunno, love. But we’ll figure out how to address it. Everything will work out.” 

“She looks just like both of us, though. She’s so beautiful and tall like you, and has my dorky freckles.” 

“Hey! Don’t imply your freckles are a bad thing. I love every single one of them. I even have names for ‘em.” Chloe smirked in the brunette’s direction with both eyebrows raised, clearly holding in a laugh. 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Max confirmed before bursting with laughter. “But you’re MY weirdo.” The girls shared a funny moment and a light peck before pulling into the driveway. They exited the car and unloaded their bags and photography gear. Upon entry, they greeted Max’s mom and dad and took their belongings upstairs. 

Rarely did Max fall asleep before taking a shower, as she didn’t like the idea of laying beneath clean sheets without a freshly cleaned body to match. Strangely, it didn’t bother her when her partner didn’t bathe before bed, she just loved being next to her. The younger girl took her time washing, probably spending more time than she intended. The warm water felt great hitting and rolling off her body. She looked down at her stomach imagining what it was going to be like going through the beautiful process of pregnancy. She tenderly rubbed her belly in a circular motion with the palm of her hand and smiled. More than the idea of having a mini version of herself emerging from within, she was excited to have a piece of Chloe inside of her. She felt like she was exactly where she was meant to be.

Pulling back the curtain and locating her towel, the squeaky-clean girl dried off and slipped her pajamas on. She grabbed her cellphone from the bathroom countertop and checked for messages. After entering her password and unlocking the phone, she noticed she had two missed calls from Victoria. “Damn,” the freckled girl murmured to her reflection after wiping the fog from the mirror. “You forgot to call her back, Caulfield.” Max realized she spoke to herself with an inflection her blue-haired fiancé would use. The longer they were together, she observed, the more they rubbed off on one another.

“Max, come out here,” her partner called through the bathroom door. “Your parents made lasagna. Dude, fucking lasagna!” The girl in the pajamas opened the door as she chuckled to herself.

“Why do I love the way you do everything? Like, the way you even tell me the food is ready... I love every word that comes from your mouth, babe.”

“Because you’re in love, Maxine,” her father responded with a caring smile on his face, standing in the room with two plates full of the delicious Italian dish in each hand. “Your mother jumped in the shower, but she wanted me to bring you two some dinner. We would have left some garlic knots, but I got a little carried away.” Ryan laid the plates on the dresser, kissed his daughter on the cheek, then exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Your dad is super cool, Super Max. He doesn’t even look down at me anymore when I say ‘fuck’.” A tilted grin formed on her face as she scanned her best friend from head to toe. “I’m starving, love, but I don’t know if I’d rather have lasagna or you for dinner.”

“Chlo, my dad literally just left the room. You are such a hornball all the time.”

“It’s been a full day since we hooked up. Are you telling me, if I started kissing you right now and made my way down from your lips to your bellybutton, you would stop me from going further?”

“Well, I mean... no, of course not. But come on, he JUST left. Let’s eat first…”

“That’s what I’m talking about… eating.”

“CHLOE CAULFIELD-PRICE! You know you have such a pervy mind!” Max didn’t know why Chloe’s dirty mouth still caught her off-guard. It didn’t embarrass her anymore, but it still surprised her from time to time. The truth was, she enjoyed the way her fiancé twisted words around. She was still the clever punk she’d always loved.

“Oh, damn. I love the sound of our names together. If your goal is to stop turning me on, you’re doing a piss-poor job.”

“You chose the name; I would have been fine just taking yours.” Her partner started kissing her neck and dragging her tongue along the area just below her earlobe. “It’s tough to say no to you sometimes,” Max admitted, pulling away and heading towards her dinner on the dresser. 

“Then don’t resist.” The tall, alluring girl grabbed her lover around the waist and pulled their bodies right back together. “You know how sexy you are right now, Maximus?”

“I’m in my pajamas. There’s nothing sexy about this look.”

“I disagree. You are perfect. If you can’t see it when you look in the mirror, you’re officially a blind person.” Max didn’t resist as Chloe slowly ran the fingers of one hand through her still damp brown hair, and she started pulling at the waistband of her gym shorts with the other.

“Wait, Chlo,” the shorter girl whispered. “Just wait a little longer. I want you so badly, but I really need to talk to you about something first.” The bluenette rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled away. She shook her head but smiled and grabbed both of Max’s hands. 

“Good thing you’re cute. You’re damn worth the wait, love. I’d wait forever for you.”

“I need your opinion on something about Victoria. She’s changed a lot since we were in school, and she’s a little fucked up like we were from the storm shit. Since we’re having one wedding party, what are your thoughts on including her?” Max shrugged as the girls sat down on the side of the bed, with all twenty fingers still interlocked. Her legs hung over the side and her fiancé’s were crossed besides her.

“I gotta be honest, before we had lunch with her last week, I was skeptical about having any sort of friendship with her. She was a complete bitch back in the day. Seems like she’s mellowed out some now. By the way, did you know she called me Kari just to be a bitch when we were 16? Anyway, that doesn’t matter. If it’ll make you happy, we should invite her. What the hell.” After Chloe agreed, Max wrapped her small arms around the love of her life and kissed her cheek.

“I need to call her back before it gets too late. She wanted to ask me something earlier, and I had two missed called from her while I was in the shower. Wonder how she’ll react when I ask?”

“Guess I’ll shower tonight too. You know what, I’m gonna take a nice long bath. Do we still have those bath bombs you got last Christmas? I wanna relax and smell sexy for you when I get out.” With a double bounce of her eyebrows and a kiss on her best friend’s hand, the blue-haired girl disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Max heard Chloe fumbling around in the cabinets and drawers followed by the sound of water turning on. After she heard the girl step into the bath, she located her cellphone and returned Victoria’s call. It only rang once and her former dormmate was on the line. 

“Hey, Max! I’m so glad you called. Sorry to bug you today.” Victoria seemed genuinely glad to hear her voice. It might have been the most excited she had heard the girl sound in regard to herself. Most of her memories of the Chase Space owner involved a condescending, sometimes even hateful, tone. Since the storm, it felt somewhat refreshing to hear from her.

“It’s not a problem. Sorry it took so long to call you back. The past few days have been a whirlwind.” Calling the prior days a ‘whirlwind’ felt like a vast understatement. 

“I know your wedding is coming up, but what I want to discuss are details about the residency and your appearances. Per contract, as you know, you have a meet and greet with donors and VIPs over brunch next week. Opening day, you have a scheduled appearance over hors d’oeuvres and wine just to mingle with our patrons. We have to submit food purchase requests through a specific process at least three weeks in advance now, and I was wondering if there is anything you specifically want us to include for both appearances. We want to make our big-time photography star feel comfortable and welcome.”

“Uhm, Victoria. I really don’t care at all. Whatever you usually get will work. Just make sure your guests are happy and I’ll be fine.” It made Max smile hearing her former nemesis going out of her way to accommodate her.

“Dammit, Caulfield!”

“Oh, no! What did I do?”

“It’s just... I don’t know. How are you so nice and humble? If anyone in the world has earned the right to be a bitch, it’s you. I know I would be one if I had the same success you’re having.” There was an awkward silence that followed her last words. “I guess... you’re just special, Max. I know it sounds dumb, but I’m proud to know you.”

“Aww, thanks, Victoria. That really means a lot. I don’t really know how to respond, though, but I did want to ask you a question about a different subject.”

“There's something else you should know first. Your residency is revitalizing my parents’ gallery. We faced tough times the last few years, and having you here is changing things. I don’t just mean for the gallery itself, although we have more than quadrupled subscription sales since the M3 announcement, but you mean so much to me.” Victoria’s voice caught for a moment then she continued. “I haven’t had anyone to talk to besides Jessica since... well, you know... since Arcadia Bay was destroyed. Just reconnecting with you and Chloe has been really good for me. I lost everyone I cared about. It’s been painful to be all alone. I’m so lonely, Max.”

“Oh, Victoria.” Max felt her eyes beginning to water as she heard the girl sniffle. “I had no idea how much pain you were in. David told us he kept in contact with you and you weren’t doing well, but I didn’t really know how tough it had been. If I could hug you right now I would.” She paused for a second to wipe the two tears that had fallen, one from each eye. “I consider you a friend, I hope you know that. That’s why I wanted to talk to you too. Chloe and I want you to be in our wedding. We’re having one wedding party and we would be honored if you would join us.”

Victoria couldn’t hold back any longer. She openly sobbed into the phone, apologizing as she cried. Max didn’t respond, allowing the girl at the other end of the call to get it all out of her system. “I’m sorry,” she whispered in a lowered but clear voice. “I feel terrible about who I was in high school, and I feel like I’ve been living with consequences for my actions. I was a piece of shit, I know that, but the girl I was isn’t who I am anymore.”

As her friend continued to pour her heart out, Max couldn’t help but consider how tough it would be to have been in Victoria’s spot. She had a legacy to try and live up to, and she lost everyone and everything she had ever known. If Chloe hadn’t been there for Max, there’s no telling how or where she would have ended up. Their shared love for each other helped form them into the best versions of themselves. Victoria didn’t really have anybody for support the entire time, which made Max feel sick to her stomach. She started kicking herself for not being there for the girl after the storm.

“You are definitely not the same person, Victoria. You have to let yourself off the hook. We were just dumb high schoolers, not knowing shit. I should have reached out sooner. I’m the one who should be apologizing, not you. Just know, we won’t make that same mistake again. You are our friend, and you will never be alone again. Call or text any time, I mean it. We’ll always be here for you, and please say you’ll join our wedding party. It wouldn’t be complete without you.”

“That’s so sweet. Same to you, Max. I’m here if you need anything. Oh, and the idea I wanted to float your way was perhaps extending the residency to a multi-year plan. We could even host master classes and build something special here. I don’t want you to feel obligated but I think it would be an excellent partnership. What do you think?”

“Max!” Chloe yelled through the bathroom door. “I’m good and clean… and I’m an eatin’ machine. Come join me!” 

“Wow!” The blonde responded. “Tell Chloe I said hi. Seems like I should leave you two to it.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that, Victoria. We can talk about the extension next week.” Max’s embarrassment was only stifled because of her excitement for what was about to happen in the tub.

“No, it’s okay. Seems like you girls have some... uh... things to work out.” Max surprised herself by loudly giggling. She was relieved when she heard the girl on the other end of the line laughing along with her. “I feel a lot better, Max... thank you. And my answer is yes. The wedding sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Great. I look forward to it, and I’m so glad we’re friends. Can’t wait to see you next week.”

“Au revoir.” 

Max ended the call with a new appreciation for her former enemy. As heartwarming of an experience as it was to connect with Victoria, and as tired as she was from the long weekend, a new exciting trickle of energy flowed through Max’s body. Her stomach growled from hunger, and, looking over at the cooling lasagna on the dresser, a decision had to be made. “Coming!” She yelled to the goddess awaiting her in the tub. She tore off her clothes and joined the girl. Like nothing else existed in the world, the soon-to-be-married couple enjoyed a romantic time together with bubbles, laughter, and an explosion of love. 


	13. The Night Before

“It has to be flawless for her. I won’t accept anything less than the absolute best, David. She damn well deserves it and so much more.”

“Yeah, I understand, she does. But so do you. Go easy on yourself, sweetie, it’s gonna be great. Do you wanna know why? Because she’s marrying YOU.” The military veteran pointed his index finger, lightly touching his stepdaughter’s shoulder. “She loves you more than anything in this world. That’s been clear since I first met her. Damn, reminds me of the time when she took the blame for that joint in your room.” The man with the ponytail chuckled to himself then continued. “Anyway, Victoria said she’s not stressing out at all about tomorrow, take that as a very good sign. It means most of the theatrics and ceremonial crap doesn’t really matter much. She just wants to be with you.” 

“Thanks, David. If one thing goes wrong, though, I might flip my shit. She’s fucking cool as hell not worrying about most of this, and she shouldn’t have to, but it has to be the greatest experience of her life. Do you know how much pressure that is? Every little thing must perfect.” 

“It’ll be fine, Chloe. Don’t go doubting yourself. As you get older, you’ll realize that experiences are all that matter anyway. Spending time together and sharing moments are the most valuable things in the world. You know her better than I do, but it’s obvious she’s head over heels in love with you. It’s gonna be fine.”

“You’re right. I’ve just fucked up a lot of shit in my life, and I can’t mess this up. Kristen and Fernando literally RSVPed early this morning, and before last night, we didn’t have an officiant. That’s cutting it too damn close.” The blue-haired girl was anxious and nervous. She and Max divvied-up the responsibilities, and she felt hers were being held together with loose tape.

The previous woman who agreed to officiate dropped out the week before. Chloe didn’t tell Max because it was her responsibility and she didn’t want to put additional stress on her fiancé. She contacted a dozen random individuals that she found online, then she remembered what she saw in the first dreamspace window. After a little digging, she realized the man was Brody Holloway, a travel blogger who had already confirmed his attendance at the wedding. He quickly agreed to perform the ceremony, as he had recently been ordained in the state. They were supposed to meet with him a week prior to discuss the ceremony, but he had to cancel because of car trouble. She was putting her faith in a man she knew little about and hoped it would all come together.

“He’s right, you know,” a middle age brown-haired lady agreed, stepping from around the corner in the hotel lobby. The engaged couple met the woman when they visited David in the desert just prior to their gallery trip to New York. Karen had become her stepdad’s travel companion over the last couple of years, and they had gotten pretty close. Chloe knew they weren’t necessarily in a relationship, but they spent a lot of time together. David told her the woman had two sons who had gotten into some trouble at one point, and they came to see them at their commune as well. Besides those few details, she didn’t know much about her. “As long as you’re the one she’s looking back at when you profess your love for each other, everything will be fine.”

There was something about the way she spoke. Her voice was calming and full of worldly experience. If someone had to deliver bad news to her, she hoped Karen would be the one to do it. “I know you guys are right. But...” She paused momentarily as the phone in her vest buzzed, “... we’re talking about Max. She’s my person. This one moment in our lives will be remembered forever. I’ll be damned if I let something go wrong.” Walking away from the group, Chloe answered the call. “Ryan? What’s up?”

“Chloe,” Max’s father began, “I don’t know how to tell you this, but Max is... uh... well, she’s missing. That is, unless she’s with you.”

“What do you mean she’s missing? No, she’s not here.” The girl’s heart sank from her chest to her stomach as terror choked through her mind. Max was staying at her parents’ house while Chloe was staying at the hotel her stepfather and Karen had reserved. The girls knew it would be a strange night being apart; they hadn’t slept in separate beds since before the first storm week, but Max wanted everything to be as traditional as possible.

“She’s not here and the Subaru is gone. It only concerns me because she left her phone on the kitchen table, and the only time I remember her ever leaving this late was... well... with you.” Ryan’s voice sounded serious, but he didn’t seem to have reached the urgent point of calling the police to begin a manhunt. “She couldn’t have been gone long. I spoke to her about five minutes ago. I’m sure there’s an explanation for her whereabouts, but I figured I’d call you.”

“Shit, did she mention anything about leaving?”

“I feel bad but I wasn’t completely listening. She came into my office and mentioned something about someone special. It’s tough to focus on anything besides work sometimes.” His voice slightly hitched with regret followed by a deep throaty swallow.

“Tomorrow is your daughter’s wedding, and you’re fucking working? Anytime Max speaks you should give her your full goddamn attention!” Chloe stopped and took a gaping breath as she unclenched her tightly balled fists. “I’m sorry. I’m stressed about the wedding and now nobody knows where my bride is. I didn’t mean to snap on you.” 

“No, you’re right. I should have paid more attention. There has to be a good reason for her leaving, though. She wouldn’t take off after dark without some sort of plan.” He didn’t seem confident with his words, but Chloe felt he must be right. Max most always thought things through before taking any sort of action. It was part of what she loved so much about her beautiful freckled fiancé.

“What about Vanessa? Maybe she knows something.” The missing girl’s partner was hopeful for some good news.

“No, she’s sitting right here. We’re in the same boat.”

“Well, damn. If you hear from her let me know, yeah?”

“I will contact you right away when she turns up. I’m sorry to panic you; I’m sure it’s nothing. Figured I should tell you, anyhow. Hopefully, it’ll be one of those things where I should have just not bothered you about it.”

“Thank you, Ryan. Sorry again about jumping down your throat. I’m already on edge, and not knowing where Max is scares the hell outta me. Anyway, I’ll either hear from you tonight or see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Chloe.”

“Night.” She ended the call with new thoughts on her mind. For the better part of the last week, she’d been inundated with wedding details. Just as David said, she knew in her heart that Max wouldn’t mind if the sky were falling as long as they stood together and said “I do” in front of their friends and family. Chloe just wanted to make it as special as she possibly could, which put extra pressure on herself. Now that she had no idea where her soulmate might be, the only thing she wanted to do was find her girl.

She suspected snapping at her future father-in-law wasn’t just because Max was missing, she was worried about their missing daughter now as well. The couple decided not to make the pregnancy announcement until after the wedding and honeymoon, but Ryan couldn’t know about the baby until the time was right; nobody could know just yet.

Chloe’s cellphone was still in her hand so she decided to call Victoria. The voicemail came on and Chloe ended the call. She redialed immediately, and after several rings the blonde picked up.

“Hey, Chloe, what’s going on?”

“Have you seen Max? Apparently, she’s missing.” There was no time to beat around the bush with pleasantries, Chloe only had one thought bouncing around her brain.

“Missing? No, she’s at her house. I was over there a few hours ago, and guess what... I finally convinced her to let me do her hair tomorrow. She shrugged it off until I practically begged. We did a test run and she’s going to look absolutely fabulous for you tomorrow. You are very welcome. No need to thank...”

“No offense, Victoria,” Chloe interrupted, “but I can’t chat. She left her phone at her parents’ house and they have no idea where she went. Did she say anything about needing to leave?”

“Not that I can remember. I’m sure she just ran an errand or something.”

It baffled the taller girl how calm her friend was at the news of her missing partner. “I know her, she doesn’t go run errands at night by herself. Something had to have happened. If she weren’t so fucking traditional, we wouldn’t have to spend the night apart. I know it might seem weird to you, Victoria, but I miss her.”

“I mean, I know it’s weird for you two. She told me she probably wouldn’t sleep a wink without you beside her, but it is only one night. It’s a special night, too, because in the morning you ladies will officially be married.” Chloe appreciated her blonde friend trying to calm her down, but it felt superficial given the circumstances.

“Yeah, yeah… I, uh… gotta go. Thanks.” She hung up as she noticed her stepdad staring in her direction. A concerned look was on his face and he seemed interested to see what was going on. It occurred to the bluenette that she hadn’t exactly been whispering. The high lobby walls and marble floors caused an amplified echoing effect around the large room.

Chloe hastily walked over to where Karen had left David standing beside several pieces of ornate, almost gaudy, old-fashioned furniture. “Did you hear that conversation?”

“Not all of it, but I heard enough. Did you say Max is missing?” The man folded his arms in front of his chest and slightly tilted his head awaiting his stepdaughter’s response.

“Yeah, Ryan and Vanessa said she left for some reason. She took the car but left her phone. I’m worried about her, David. If something happened to her, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. She’ll be fine. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Take it from me, being overly suspicious doesn’t help anyone. Let’s take a deep breath and think it through. Is there anyone besides her parents that might know where she is? Sounded like Victoria wasn’t helping, but what about those other friends of hers from when she first moved here?" 

“Nah, she wouldn’t leave this late the night before our wedding to see some old friends she hasn’t talked to in years.” Chloe shrugged and a tiny, barely audible sigh escaped her lips.

“Is there anyone else you can think to check with? Or is there anything else we can do?” David didn’t seem overly concerned, but it was clear his suspicion was growing. She considered unplugging the fast-forward pulse for a quick second since she knew their connection allowed them to feel each other’s powers. It seemed like a great idea until she recalled the pact they made a couple of weeks ago. They wouldn’t use the powers again unless they both agreed it was a special circumstance, and as worked up as she had become, she would never break a promise to her perfect person. If Max was driving, she also worried about causing a wreck if she felt Chloe's power.

“Besides calling hospitals or police stations, I don’t know what else to do. Maybe I am overreacting, but if you knew her like I do, you’d know this is way out of character for her. She wouldn’t just leave without telling me.”

The military vet placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “You should try and get some rest, Chloe. Everything will work out. This time tomorrow you two will be on your honeymoon. Think about how much fun you’ll have. Listen, she’s fine. Try and not worry so much.” 

“I’m just gonna grab a drink from the bar then I’ll be up. Go ahead and hangout with Karen. I’m be fine.” Her attempts to convince David she wasn’t freaking out anymore seemed to be working.

“Sounds like a plan. If you hear anything or need either of us, just come on over. We’re here for you, Chloe. Love you.”

“Thanks, David. Good night.” Trying to appear calm and casual outwardly, even though she was terrified on the inside, was something she did for most of the latter half of her teen years. It didn’t come as easily as it used to, but she knew she had pulled it off when her stepdad walked away and strolled towards the elevator.

As David rounded the corner and walked towards the hallway, Chloe slowly made her way to the bar. For a crisp Thursday evening, the hotel restaurant was dead. The ‘seat yourself’ sign was up and the staff had been reduced to the minimum necessary. The bartender seemed to be the only person working besides maybe a cook or manager in the back. She sat alone at a bar stool and ordered a Chopper’s Red Ale on draft. It was a locally brewed beer she never heard of, but it seemed better than the others on tap. 

It didn’t take her very long to finish the first beverage and order a second. She realized she was panic-drinking but didn’t know what else to do. Typically, alcohol helped calm her nerves but tonight it was making her even more anxious. Chloe sent a series of texts to Victoria, Ryan, and even Fernando, but none of them had heard anything from her partner. Terror was beginning to set in again and she decided she had to do something. She checked with local hospitals and police stations with no success. She would have been relieved to know her fiancé wasn’t in jail or in a hospital bed somewhere, but Max had been through other horrifying experiences that made those two possibilities seem like decent options.

The blue-headed girl wanted to be brave, but the longer she sat in silence the more her head became her worst enemy. “What if she’s in a fucking ditch hurting somewhere?” she asked the mirrored wall in front of her that shelved thousands of dollars' worth of liquor. She began drinking her third beer as horrific potential scenarios waltzed around in her mind. Anger and sadness enveloped her every thought. “Goddamn universe just can’t let us be happy! Why is something shitty always trying to rip us apart?”

Suddenly, from behind her slouched shoulders she heard the only voice that could pull her from her downward spiral. “The universe can’t touch us, babe. We’re unstoppable.” Chloe spun around so quickly she almost became dizzy.

“MAX! Fuuuuck!” Jumping up from the stool she grabbed her favorite person and wrapped her long arms around the girl’s torso compressing their bodies together with a firm grasp. Their heads were pressed together at the ears and fixed in their location due to how hard the buzzed girl was squeezing.

“Not too tight, Chlo. We’re hugging for three now.” The brunette giggled as her soulmate loosened her grip slightly.

“No fucking way am I letting go. I’ll give you two some room to breathe, but you’re never leaving my sight again. Where the fuck did you go? I was panicking. Your dad even called me worried, and he said you left your phone on the kitchen table.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you with something and rushed out without my phone.” Chloe noticed her fiancé had a blue giftbag in her only free hand. The other arm was still trapped between the chests of the two girls. “It’s sorta a gift for both of us.” They withdrew their embrace, and Max placed the bag on the bar counter. The engaged couple kissed several times then took their seats. They sat down and stared into each other’s beautiful blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity, nothing existing but the duo.

“So, what’s in the bag?” the taller girl finally questioned, snapping away from her gaze. “What could be so important you would nearly give me a damn heart attack.”

Max grabbed the bag and sat it in her lap. Before opening and revealing its contents to her future bride, she picked up Chloe’s beer glass from the counter and chugged the last third. “Mmm, Chopper’s Red Ale,” she replied with a bit of froth on her upper lip. The thumb from her lover slowly swiped left to right collecting the left-over beer foam and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

“Mmm, I love the way you taste, love.” Seeing her partner again after being apart for half a day was turning the older girl on. The dim purple glow from the bar area made for a romantic ambiance.

“Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue... familiar with it?” Max ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair as she finished the traditional wedding phrase with an emphasis on the word ‘blue’. She nodded in response then her soulmate continued. “It took me some time to locate the first item, but it’ll be the ‘something old’ you can fold and put in that inside pocket on your dress. I know you didn’t want the pocket when we picked out our dresses, but trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

The brunette pulled out the first item which she had cut in two equal pieces from corner to corner. “This was your dad’s handkerchief. Remember, he wore it when we let him play pirates with us? I knew I still had it somewhere, but I had to find it. ‘Something old’ symbolizes moving from your past life to the new one we’ll share together. I’ll put the second piece in my secret dress pocket too. William was like a father to me, and I love and miss him so much, babe.” A single tear slid down the cheek from the listening girl’s eye as a second threated to fall from the other. Noticing the tear, her best friend tenderly wiped it from her face and kissed her on the cheek.

“For the ‘something new’ part, both of our dresses are brand new. They simply represent a hopeful future.” Chloe sat in amazement just watching her wonderful soulmate go through her incredible presentation. “The last thing in the bag will work for the other two.” She reached in and revealed an item that made the blue-haired girl gasp and more silent tears roll down her face. This time she wiped them herself and took the item into her possession. She held it up, tenderly between her pointer and her thumb, and listened to her partner’s words.

“The ‘something borrowed’ is a little bit of a stretch because it’s typically from another bride. But in our case, this is perfect because it symbolizes luck being transferred from one person to the other. I have come to not really believe in luck, but I believe our fate and our destiny was solidified because of the person who wore it.”

“The ‘something blue’ could have just been your blue hair, although it’s sorta looking a bit blurple these days.” Max laughed to herself as Chloe stared in awe. She couldn’t believe how amazing this whole thing was. “It symbolizes purity, fidelity, and love. I can’t think of better words to describe what we have, babe: pure love. Fidelity means faithfulness and loyalty. We are both faithful and completely loyal to one another, but that’s not the entire thing. She wore this when you two were close, and she was more than faithful to both us. She saved our lives and the life and our daughter because of her loyalty and her love for our family. Technically, this could have been the ‘something old’ too since it also symbolizes the protection of a baby to come.”

Max retrieved the blue feathered earring her partner was holding, and gently slid it through her fiancé's earlobe. The tender way the girl caressed her neck and ear sent a pleasurable chill through Chloe’s body. A large satisfied grin formed on her face and she kissed the girl on the cheek. “Will you do me a favor and wear this during the ceremony? I can’t think of a better way to keep our promise to her than to honor her memory as we say ‘I do.’ What do you think, Chlo?”

With eyes wide, Chloe marginally shook her head up and down. “I don’t know what to say, love. This entire thing, and you... you’re... I don’t know. I’m speechless, amazed, and honestly mystified by how goddamn perfect you are. What the fuck, dude!” She stood up and hugged the freckled girl around the neck. Placing one hand on the back of her head and one under her chin, she tenderly dragged her lips across her partner’s. A few deeply loving moments passed and the girls pulled back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Chlo. I just had to see you again before tomorrow. Thank you for letting me do this. It means a lot to me. I know it’s goopy, but I hope it means something to you too.”

“It’s not goopy, it’s romantic, and it’s special. You’re special, Max. You’ve always been the most incredible person around. And it’s not like you’re flashy or selfish, or want any recognition, you just want to express your love and care. I love that so much about you. Fuck, I love every single thing about you.” She thought about her last words and could feel the corners of her lips curling upward. “Well, I don’t like when you leave your damn phone and go on a secret trip without me.”

Max tried to hold her laugh in but couldn’t. The girls giggled together and squeezed each other firmly. No kisses or roaming hands were needed. Feeling each other’s warmth was more than enough. They were Max and Chloe, and that is all that mattered. “We need to get to sleep. I have a thirty-minute drive ahead of me and Victoria will be over early to help me get ready.”

“Oh, shit. I just realized she told me you agreed to let her do your hair. That’s amazeballs! I’m glad you decided to go through with it.”

“I want to look my best for you. When we turn the corner and see each other for the first time tomorrow, it’s gotta be perfect. I want to look perfect for you, Chlo.”

“You already look perfect, but thank you for doing it. You’ll be glad you did when we get the photos back. It’s our special day Maxi Max! Fuck, I’m getting excited now. I was so nervous earlier, then when I thought you were missing, I was sorta regretting the whole wedding thing all together. Now that my mind is clear, I’m so damn excited to do this with you; to share the best day of our life together.”

“Save some of those words for your vows, babe.” Max’s smile was so cute and charming, she couldn’t help but smile back.

It abruptly dawned on her that she hadn’t even started writing her vows yet. As much as she wanted her best friend to stay, she started thinking of ways to hurry her out so she could run to her room and get to writing. “You better be safe on your way home, and text me dammit! Text me the second you get inside so I’ll know you’re safe. THEN, send me another one when you get in bed.”

“Promise.” Joined at the hands, the girls walked out to the Subaru and kissed goodbye. Before leaving, Max reached up and unhooked the earring her fiancé still had dangling from her ear. “I’ll keep this for now.” The next time they’d see each other would be when they rounded the corner during the ceremony.

As soon as Max was on the road and out of sight, Chloe sprinted to the elevator and went up to her room. She gathered a pen and the notepad the hotel provided when she checked in. She turned out all the lights, leaving the one above her bed on, and began writing. About two sentences in, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with thoughts of her and her soulmate’s wedding day sweetly dancing around in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never lose hope. Storms make people stronger and never last forever." -Roy T. Bennett


	14. Forever

“By the amazing strength of your pure and unconditional love, and the power vested in me by the beautiful state of Washington, I now pronounce you...” 

* * *

** EARLIER THAT DAY  **

“I know I’m supposed to be in friend-mode today, but I can’t tell you enough how much you and your work means to the gallery. Your exclusives are simply magnifique, and subscription sales have doubled yet again since your meet and greet.” Victoria seemed a little too energetic for the sun to have barely risen above the horizon. Max didn’t sleep-in very often, but she really wished she could at the moment since she was out later than she intended the previous night.

If Victoria hadn’t brought coffee along with her, Max didn’t know how she would deal with the girl. “This also ties into your wedding. I want you to know how special you are. Sure, Chloe and your parents will probably tell you that all day today, but coming from me it has to mean more, in a way. You know, they have to say those things, I don’t. Chloe is the lucky one, by the way, and I am lucky to be able to call you my friend; I mean that, Max. Thank you for inviting me and allowing me to be a part of this. Also, did you know you’re sorta glowing this morning?”

“Victoria, you are going to have to relax a bit. I just woke up and you’re a little much right now, no offense. I’m also glad we’re friends, but please, take it down a notch or two.” It wasn’t the shorter girl’s intention to be mean or disrespectful, but she had to say something to calm her friend’s chatter. She stood up from the side of her bed and stretched her arms and legs, standing on her tiptoes and raising her hands towards the ceiling making sure she didn’t spill her coffee cup in the process. “Ouch,” she grimaced. “My boobs are sore. Sorry, I’m sure you didn’t want to hear that.”

“Wait,” the taller blonde demanded with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. “Your boobs are sore and you’re glowing? Max, do you have something to tell me? You’re not..?” The girl had an accusing look on her face as if she just solved a puzzle.

“What can I say?” Max responded, interrupting her bridesmaid. “I probably just slept wrong, and I have no idea what you mean about me glowing. Today is my wedding day. If anything, I’m just super excited to walk down the aisle with my best friend.”

“God, you’re too cute. I hope one day I can find someone who loves me the way you love Chloe. But, yeah, that must be it. You’re just excited for your wedding.” The pregnant girl wasn’t sure her peppy friend was convinced seeing the way she squinted at her. At least if she didn’t confirm the pregnancy, Victoria wouldn’t actually know anything, even if she was suspicious. “Anyway, are you ready to see the backyard? It looks fabulous, Max. You didn’t sneak a peek last night, did you? You promised me and Vanessa you wouldn’t.”

“No, I didn’t look, and it's very sweet of you to go through all this trouble to make this as special as possible for me. Honestly, I can’t wait to see the arrangements and accessories you and Mom picked.” Repositioning her grip on her coffee, after sliding the hot-cup sleeve back to a comfortable spot, she took a large gulp of her beverage. “Not that it really matters to me; I just can’t wait to see Chloe. I didn’t sleep very well without her last night.”

She began taking prenatal vitamins a few weeks ago and had hidden the bottle in her lower bathroom cabinet. It suddenly dawned on her that she shouldn’t consume too much caffeine with a baby in her belly. Placing the coffee on her dresser, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was probably unnoticed by everyone around her, but Max could see a tiny bump forming in her abdomen area.

“I cannot believe you let us pick so much,” the blonde girl disapprovingly commented. “I would be a bridezilla right about now if this were my wedding. But cobalt and turquoise are a perfect combination; great choice. Your eyes are going to totally pop. The retro/indie vibe matches your style so well. With the theme being like your personality, and the colors matching Chloe, we think we did a fabulous job. The one thing your fiancé made me promise was that we would make it look incredible for you, and we definitely did.”

“Damn, it sounds amazing, Victoria. Can I take a look now?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Come on.” The blonde grabbed her friend’s hand and lead her down the stairs and through the kitchen to the back door. She placed her palms over Max’s eyes and turned the knob. “Are you ready?”

Her mind immediately jumped to her soulmate as the words were ingrained in her head. “I’m the readiest,” she responded with a secret smile in her heart. The door was opened, and the hands blocking her view were slowly removed. The brunette’s jaw nearly fell from her head to the wooden deck floor, and the only word she could push through her lips was “Wowser.” They stepped through the doorway to fully take in the magnificent sight.

“Oh God, I was nervous you wouldn’t like it,” an older voice came from behind the girls in the kitchen area. Vanessa walked outside and put an arm around her daughter’s neck. “What do you think?”

“Mom, it’s amazeballs. You really outdid yourselves. Wait,” Max pointed to the elegant cream-colored chairs, “we’re not having a middle aisle, the seating is wrong. Chloe and I are not having separate sitting areas, we’re both walking down the side aisles at the same time.”

“Yeah, we know. There must’ve been a communication gap last night. We hadn’t gotten time to get them fixed yet with everything else going on, but we’ll take care of it now.” Vanessa bobbed her head motioning to Max’s friend to join her in making the change. “You should go back and stay upstairs now, Chloe could arrive at any moment. The plan is still for you stay up there and she’ll stay downstairs in our room. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of everything.”

“Go get in the shower and we can start on your hair and makeup,” Victoria exuberantly suggested, as she knew the ceremony would begin in a few more hours. Max nodded in agreement and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. Before getting in the shower, the brunette stood at the edge of the room looking out of her bedroom window with joyous thoughts bouncing around in her head. She smiled to herself thinking about the cobalt doilies, wicker placemats, retro tablecloths, and all the details that made the theme fit perfectly. It was going to be a great day, and she couldn’t wait to see her blue-haired bride. She was a little nervous, but her main concern was making sure her partner had the best day of her life.

* * *

She ended the call more relaxed than when she began the conversation. The officiant, Brody Holloway, was expected to perform the ceremony for the most important event in her life, and she had barely spoken with the man. He was still a couple of hours away from the Caulfield’s house and seemed distracted as he was driving. During the conversation, he asked very detailed questions about the ceremony. Chloe knew he was going to use the information gathered to finalize his script, and she answered the best she could. Despite being stressed and knowing Brody was piecing together what he was going to say, she was very happy with her answers. If he used the words she told him, Max would love it. Her main concern was making sure her partner had the best day of her life.

The phone call from Brody served as her wake-up call. She had fallen asleep with a notepad and pen in her hand with only a couple of sentences jotted down. When she reread her words after hanging up, she realized they made no sense whatsoever. The words ‘love’ and ‘forever’ appeared three or four times in a two-sentence span.

“Dammit, this is garbage,” she yelled as she crumpled up the page and threw it across the room. Beginning again, she wrote the word ‘Max’ then stared blankly at the page. She adored the girl and, in her mind, her name was more than enough. But she was expected to deliver deeply loving, heartfelt words in a moment when her favorite person would be staring back at her and hanging on every breath. The pressure was immense and she was starting to panic as her mind couldn’t find the correct combination of words.

A loud knock on the door sent a shocking jolt through her body. “Chloe, are you up?” David’s voice piercing through a closed door reminded her of younger times. This version of her stepdad was a softer, more tolerable one, but his tone could still get her blood boiling at times.

“I’m up, David,” the bluenette yelled back. “About to get in the shower.”

“Okay, hurry up. We got breakfast next door, and we need to leave in half an hour.” It still felt very early to the girl, but her nerves didn’t allow her time to feel tired. She had to shower, eat, travel to the Caulfield’s, do make up, get dressed, and find time to write her vows. Just getting there would be the easy part. Making sure everything was perfect for her special girl was going to be a bit trickier.

By now, she realized, Max would be up drinking coffee looking at the backyard setup. Unbeknownst to her fiancé, Chloe stayed in constant contact with Victoria and Vanessa. She made sure they texted her pictures as they laid out the accessories and staged the wedding area. It had to be perfect and the taller girl made sure every detail was exactly as she envisioned.

She took a quick shower then joined David and Karen in their hotel room next door, and she scarfed down her meal without saying much. The older two spoke words of encouragement but the only thing on Chloe’s mind were her vows. And for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out exactly what to say. “I wrote a beautiful fucking poem to Max in like a five-minute period a while back. Now, I can’t even write a damn sentence!”

“It’ll come to you,” her stepfather suggested. “Keep the notepad with you and just write a little at a time. You’ve got this, sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes and looked down at the single most important word in her life… ‘Max’.

“If I were you,” Karen spoke, “I wouldn’t write a single sentence. Let it come naturally when you’re up there. Take my advice, even if you fumble your words, the authentic feeling of a genuine profession of love will be received by your lover in the best way. It’ll feel less manufactured and much more real and passionate.” 

“Please don’t call them ‘lovers’, Karen. I know they’re in love and all, but she’s still my stepdaughter and it’s weird to think about. Not because it’s Max, there’s no doubt those two belong together, it’s just the idea of your daughter being all grown up is so damn... strange.”

“Get over that shit, David. She’s getting married today. It signifies she’s no longer that girl you remember. She’s a full-grown woman, and that’s a beautiful thing. It’s so refreshing to see two people who fit perfectly proclaiming their love in front of everyone they care about.” The light-haired, middle-aged woman turned her attention towards Chloe, swallowed, then continued. “My marriage fell apart because we were never really compatible. We wanted different things from the beginning, but I thought something was wrong with me. So, I continued down the same unhappy path until we had two children. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my husband and my kids, but it wasn’t enough for me. I felt so empty and hollow. One day, I had to follow my heart and leave. I regret so much from back then, but I at least got a chance to see Sean and Daniel once more. One day, I hope to be a part of their lives, but they are currently dealing with consequences neither of them really deserved. Anyway, I’ve said enough. I see in you two something that is rare these days. You’re a special couple who are obviously right where you’re meant to be.”

“Thank you, Karen. Here’s an idea, maybe you should be the one to write my vows.” The trio laughed together and finished preparing for departure. They checked out and left the hotel then embarked on the half-hour trek to Max’s house. When they pulled into the driveway, Karen got out first and shut her door. David took the opportunity to tell his stepdaughter that he loved her and everything would be fine. Chloe got out of the vehicle, took a deep breath to herself, then walked to the front door and entered the living room.

* * *

“You smell nice,” Victoria told her friend as she was finishing her hair and makeup. “You’ll have to hook me up with your body wash and shampoo at some point. Also… guess what?”

“Hopefully you’re about to say we’re finished here,” Max teased, as she confidently smirked at her blonde friend.

“Bingo. Go check yourself out, you’re absolutely stunning. To be honest, I didn’t have to do much with the makeup, you’re a natural.” The girls made their way to the bathroom mirror and looked at the gorgeous bride staring back. “Damn, Max. If you and Chloe weren’t together, I might make a move. Don’t tell her I said that, it was a joke. But you’re so beautiful I think I’m going to be sick.” She made a gagging sound as she stuck her tongue out and pointed towards her tonsils. “And your dress is simple but fuck, it’s perfect.”

“Oh stop, Victoria.” Max was never very good with accepting compliments. She felt underserving of the attention most times. Though, with Chloe’s love and encouragement, and her success as a professional photographer, the shorter girl had become much more comfortable than in previous years. “You did a fantastic job. Thank you for doing this. I didn’t want our wedding to be too fancy or me come out looking like an over-glamoured bride who was trying too hard, but your work is amazing.” She turned and hugged her friend as they heard the sound of a vehicle pull in the driveway.

“She’s here!” Victoria bubbled with a slight tilt of her head and a beaming smile. “How do you feel?”

“I can’t wait to see her. I wanna run down the stairs and throw my arms around her sooo badly! We’ve been apart this long, just gotta resist and push through for another couple of hours.” Max could feel her partner’s energy flowing through the house. Even if they hadn’t heard the vehicle, she was sure she would know her soulmate was around.

They could hear David’s deep muffled voice through the floor, and it occurred to the bride that her fiancé wasn’t exactly known for keeping quiet. If she heard the girl’s voice, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. She would run downstairs and kiss her all over that pretty face.

“I’m going to say hello. I’ll send your mom back up to keep you company. Will you be okay for a few? I can see that look on your face; there’s not much holding you back from busting the door down, is there?” Victoria eyed Max as if telling her to stop thinking about breaking tradition. “We’ve all worked too damn hard keeping you apart for today. Be cool, Max.”

“No worries, Victoria. Just tell Chloe to keep her loud mouth shut.” She giggled to herself wondering what her partner would say if she heard her last comment. She bet it would be something hilarious. “Damn, I miss her,” she whispered to her reflection before grabbing her camera and taking a quick, goofy selfie. She left the bathroom and laid the camera and picture on her dresser.

Max opened her notebook and sat on the bed. The word ‘VOWS’ was written atop a bookmarked page. The younger bride hadn’t shown it outwardly but inside she was panicking. The only word she had written beneath the header was her favorite word in the world. It was the only one that really mattered to her, and even though it was simple, it spoke volumes. She was supposed to be the goopy one who could freely spill her heart and soul out on a whim, but for some reason she couldn’t find the correct way to write how she felt.

“Hey, can I come in?” Vanessa asked through the door but was already two steps inside the room before her daughter could answer. As she closed the door behind her, Max heard the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard. Her best friend seemed to be having a good time with the others downstairs, and she longed to be down there with her. “Oh, wow, sweetheart. You look radiant and gorgeous. I can’t believe it’s my little girl’s Big Day!”

The older woman stretched out her arms, cupping the girl’s hands, and helped her to a standing position. Max laid the notebook open on her bed as she stood and gave her mother a sideways hug. “What’s this? Are you still writing your vows?” 

“I can’t seem to form the right words to fully express how I feel about her. There are too many thoughts in my head, and I love her so damn much. She probably has six beautiful, well-worded pages by now. Why is this so hard for me?” She sat back down on the corner of her bed and was joined by the other lady in the room.

“If you want my advice, you should just say what’s on your heart when you’re up there. I promise, the words will come to you when you see her smiling back at you. Trust me, in that moment, everything is right with the world. The people watching sort of disappear and blend into your surroundings. And think of it like this, if you mess up a word or two, you can have the excuse that you are so in love your mind went blank.” Max smiled at her mother’s advice, actually feeling relieved. The photographer picked up the notebook and circled the one word she had written. She went to her dresser, retrieved the instant camera, and took a photo of the page. The picture rolled out and she placed it on her desk beside two other items, and she laid her camera on her dresser.

Suddenly, Victoria kicked the door open holding several wine flutes, a bottle of champagne, and a gallon of orange juice. She rushed to the dresser in an attempt to not drop anything. She juggled the items and successfully placed them safely beside the camera and photos. “We have an hour and a half before the ceremony. That means we should celebrate. Max, you never had a bachelorette party, so this is the next best thing.” As she poured the liquids into the flutes, the bride-to-be realized she would have to carefully navigate a conversation between herself, her mother, and Victoria in order to not reveal her big news.

“None for me, thanks,” Max preemptively stated. “I wanna fully enjoy every second of the happiest day of my life without a blurred mind.”

“Oh, honey. One drink won’t hurt.” Vanessa took the first beverage and held it out, passing it towards her daughter. “We still have a little time for it to get out of your system before you walk down the aisle.”

Max held her palm out and shook her head, refusing the beverage. “This is very important to me. I really don’t want to drink anything. Thank you for getting it together, Victoria. You guys should enjoy yourselves, though. Don’t worry about me.”

The blonde squinted her eyes and craned her neck forward slightly, tilting her head with a disbelieving glance. “No problem, more for me then.” She clinked her flute with Vanessa’s and drank the first mimosa quickly. Retreating back to the dresser, she mixed a second drink. “That first one was for you, Max; this one is for me.”

“You should probably get dressed now, Victoria,” the older woman pointed out. “Maybe you two could take some pictures together.” She stood up and exited the room. Again, Max could hear her bride’s dampened voice down beneath them, but, this time, it was joined with a mixture of new voices she hadn’t heard before.

“Sounds like a party down there,” the brunette mentioned, as she noticed the look on Victoria’s face.  
  
“Okay, I understand why you won’t tell your mom, but you can tell me. We’re friends, right? No, we’re more than that now. You’re like the only family I have left besides Jessica. I promise I won’t say anything. Wait...” The blonde swallowed hard between words with a terrified look forming on her face. “Does Chloe know? Oh, shit, Max. Did you... with a guy...?”

“Fuck no, Victoria! First of all, I would NEVER betray her like that. NEVER. Second... gross. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m not really into... anyone other than Chloe.”

“Hmm,” the taller girl pondered, “you still haven’t denied being pregnant. You’re too honest to flat out lie to me right now, aren’t you? Just know, your secret is safe with me.”

“Let’s not do this on my wedding day, please. I don’t need the added stress. Anyway, how did Chloe look when you went down there. Was she already in her dress?”

“She just changed in your parents’ bedroom. I think she’s staying in there now until it’s time. We’ll take you out the front door and her out the back. And, yeah, she’s breathtakingly gorgeous.” Victoria grinned and strutted to the bathroom to change into her turquoise bridesmaid dress. The brunette could tell her friend was enjoying every second of watching her squirm as she yearned to see her beautiful bluenette.

Max walked over and retrieved the three items from her desk, securely placing two of them in the hidden pocket inside her dress. “Rachel,” the girl softly spoke towards the second item, “wherever you are, thank you. The happiest day of our life wouldn’t be happening without your love and courage. We honor you today, too, as we share this incredible time. Rest easy, my friend.”

After a silent moment with the feather earring, Max heard a light knock outside her bedroom. She delicately tucked the third item in her pocket and opened the door. At about the same time, Victoria came out of the bathroom donning her turquoise dress. She held both of the brides’ rings out in the palm of her hand to show Max she had her main responsibility under control, then she placed them in her dress pocket. “Maxine,” her father spoke while walking in the room, “you look beautiful.”

* * *

“Glad you found the turquoise tie, Brode-man,” the blue-haired bride said as she finished her second mimosa. “When you said you live and sleep in your car, I was worried you wouldn’t even have a damn suit.”

“No way, dude. If I’ve learned one thing in life, it’s to always be prepared. Which, coincidentally, I think is the Boy Scouts of America motto.” The ceremony’s officiant adjusted his glasses then stroked his thick, dark beard, looking up towards the ceiling lost in thought. “What I’ve also learned is no matter how prepared you think you are, something you could never prepare for will always reveal its beady eyes.” The man had also drank multiple orange juice and champagne beverages. “Anyhow, I need to hit the little boy’s room before we get started. Also, I’ll have you know, I take this role very seriously. Just wanna look over my script a couple more times.”

“Sounds like a plan, man.” Chloe watched as Brody left the master bedroom suite and headed for the bathroom in the hallway. She looked out the side window and noticed people walking around the house towards the backyard. She knew the wedding ceremony was rapidly approaching, but suddenly it began to feel more real.

David walked back in and closed the door behind him. “Not long now. How are you feeling?”

“I know she’s right upstairs, but I miss her. Being apart this long is fucking torture, dude. I almost marched up there and screamed right in her face for making us go through with this not seeing each other shit. Of course, after I got my point across, I’d kiss her on the lips and never let her leave my sight again.”

The man chuckled to himself and moved in closer to his stepdaughter. “I want you to know how proud I am of you, Chloe. There was a time when I was a tight-ass and convinced myself you would never amount to anything. I was a dipshit who didn’t know his right from his left. Inside, I always knew you were smart and talented, and you could do anything you set your mind to.”

“Thanks, David. And you’re right, you were a dipshit, or as I affectionately referred to you as, a step-douche.” She pushed the man’s shoulder and shared a caring smile.

“Oh, before I forget. The front row has reserved signs up for the spaces you two wanted left empty with a single white rose attached to the tops. I think it’s cool as hell how you are honoring the ones we lost. I have no doubt in my mind your mom and dad are looking down at you just as proud as they could be. You’re special, Chloe, and so is Max. I have never seen two people more made for one another than you two. I know it’s mushy as shit, but you complete each other. I want you to know…”

David was cut off as the bedroom door abruptly swung open. Karen stood in the doorway like an action hero with her arms crossed. “It’s time.” The first processional song started, and Chloe’s stomach started churning.

“Fuck, I’m nervous, David.”

“It’ll be fine. You’re in love with that girl. She’s your… what was it I heard you call her when you visited Away? Oh, right. She’s your _perfect_ _person_. Go out there and show the world how much you love her. Better yet, go out there and show her how much you love her in front of the world.” David held out his elbow and Chloe grabbed hold. “Shall we?”

* * *

“I have the live feed set up from the deck, like you asked, and it’s streaming on your website now,” her father proudly confirmed. “The DJ is prepped, the photographer is ready, all we need is a couple of lovely brides and we’ll have ourselves a wedding.” Max made sure to hire local acts so she could support up and coming artists with a nice gig to help pad their resumes. Even the caterer was a startup who she felt just needed a solid event or two to get their business off the ground.

Almost like it was planned, the first processional music played through the speakers and flowed into the house up to Max’s room. A unique mixture of joy, excitement, and nervousness flowed through the girl’s body. She knew she was about to see the one person that she knew could move the clouds away from a stormy day and let the sun shine through.

It was time to get married, so she happily held her father’s outstretched and angled arm, and began her approach towards the backyard area. They stopped at the corner of the house, joining Max’s mom. Ryan released his daughter’s grasp and lead his wife to her seat.

Out of the blue, a mischievously playful thought crossed the bride’s mind. They had promised never to use their powers unless agreed upon by both girls and only under special circumstances. She couldn’t think of any time that would be more special than right then, but her promise weighed heavy on her heart. Like a mental and subconscious telegraph, she understood she had Chloe’s blessing. They had communicated without words before, but it usually included head nods or eye movements; this was something new.

Only for a brief second, Max unplugged the rewind pulse and allowed a tiny trickle to flow outward. It was such a minuscule amount, she barely even noticed anything happen. A couple of seconds later, she felt a small fast forward pulse hit and tickle her neck, causing her eyes to water a bit from the joyous contact the girls had just made.

* * *

Standing at the corner of the house and mostly out of view, the older bride watched as Ryan sat Vanessa in her special seat. As planned, David released Chloe’s arm and walked to two of the seats with the single roses attached. He leaned over and kissed the first rose where his ex-wife would have been seated, and he said something she couldn’t quite hear from the distance. Surprisingly, the man leaned over and kissed the second rose where her father would have been seated. A tear rolled down her cheek as she slid her hand inside the hidden dress pocket and lightly brushed the former pirate bandana half she had tucked away.

A strange thought then crossed her mind as her stepfather was heading back to retrieve her for her walk down the aisle. Somehow, she could feel Max’s desire, and she knew her playful first mate was asking permission to secretly board her vessel. A smile formed on her face followed by a brief tickle of energy she knew to be from a barely discernible rewind. She quickly reciprocated the sensation by sending a pulse of her own knowing her partner would feel it too.

Once David reached her side, Chloe was more than ready to marry her best friend. She watched as Victoria and Brody strolled down the left aisle together. The blonde stood in front of her special seat in the front row, while the officiant stood in front of the arched arbor. They waited a couple of minutes for the DJ to play the music Max picked out for their joint processional song.

* * *

When Ryan returned to the corner of the house, Brody and Victoria passed them and walked to their spots. Max could see the backs of several heads, but she was unable to see her partner from her location. They stood there and waited a couple of minutes for the song she had picked to be playing when she saw her bride for the first time. The first notes hit, and Ryan kissed his daughter on the cheek. “I love you, Maxine.”

[Processional](https://youtu.be/XAfwisCHC5M)

Max and her father stepped out from behind the corner of the house and began their walk. Like a child on Christmas morning, warm and giddy from anticipation, the brunette searched for the girl she longed to see. The crowd stood to their feet to honor and welcome the brides as they entered the ceremony vicinity. By standing to their feet, Max’s view was hindered for a few extra steps.

Finally, around the last turn as they made their approach, two pairs of luminescent, sapphire eyes connected with an unearthly tidal pull. Max’s breath hitched at the sight of her beautiful soulmate and she knew this was her gift from the universe. After all they had been through, after all they had suffered, this was the moment they worked so hard to find. It was pure and it was raw, and it was right in front of them.

Eyes never unlocking, they drew closer and closer with every step they took. Even when they were merely a few meters apart, it felt like an entire ocean was between them. They halted their walks in front of the officiant as he began reading from the script he had created and placed in an elegant maroon binder.

“Who supports Max in her wedding to Chloe today?” Brody asked as the last notes of the song faded to silence.

Ryan responded, “Her mother and I.”

“Who supports Chloe in her wedding to Max today?”

“Her mother, her father, and I,” David replied.

The men handed the girls off to one another and sat in their designated front row spots. Max and Chloe were finally back together. They held hands out in front of each other facing one another. Chloe’s slightly larger hands were on the bottom allowing Max’s smaller hands to rest on top. Time seemed to stop as they stood there lost in each other’s eyes, hearts, and souls. Nothing existed but a pair of perfectly matched best friends turned lovers who were connected at levels no human could ever truly see, yet, everyone around could feel how much they belonged together.

“Hi, love.”

“Hi.”

“It’s our wedding, dude. Can you believe it?”

“It’s so surreal. You look... amazing.”

“You’re fucking beautiful, Max.”

“We’re missing just one thing, babe.” The brown-haired bride released one hand and reached in her pocket, fishing out the turquoise feather earring. She slid it through her partner’s left ear and smiled. “Now, let’s get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end.” –Madame de Stael


	15. And Always

“Max and Chloe.” 

“Chloe and Max.” 

“Have there ever been two more perfectly aligned pieces that fit together this magnificently? I’d say the answer is no. It’s like the universe made them out of the same material tethering them as one until the end of time.” The bearded man performing the ceremony had a serious yet jovial look on his face. Despite this being his first ceremony, the cadence of his words confidently rolled from his lips as if he had performed it hundreds of times. “Our lovely brides wanted to welcome and thank you for being a part of this magical stop on their voyage through life. I am humbled and excited to be the officiant for this joyous occasion, and it makes me happy beyond measure.” Brody held out his arms and continued. “Please be seated.”

After the wedding guests sat, a brief silence fell over the crowd. “Look,” Chloe whispered, as she pointed with her eyes and a marginal movement of her head. Max peered out over the seating area where her partner was motioning, and an almost invisible ovular, golden-rimmed window hung where they could see themselves witnessing the wedding for the first time a month prior. The blunette wearing the turquoise feather earring winked at herself and turned back towards her beautiful bride as the brief sight faded from view.

“Max Caulfield and Chloe Price... damn. After today, I’ve been told these beautiful women will forever be fused together as ‘Caulfield-Price’. When two souls become one, something amazing happens. Time seems to lose its meaning, as selfishness vanishes like a shadow in the night. A new singular existence begins where both hearts start beating as one. But imagine, if you will, that today isn’t a day where these two souls merge... no, not today. What if they were predestined to be together? What if they perfectly matched before even existed in this reality? Think about what we know. They were best friends, were split apart, quickly rekindled their love for one another, and now they’re in love at such a profound level. All the while, their souls were entwined in cosmic bullshit that we’ll never understand, connected beyond time.” The man spoke beautifully, and Chloe was proud she fed him the ideas to put in the script. It seemed his blogging experience was paying off with the incredible way he put words together.

“Now, Chloe,” the officiant remarked, turning his attention to the taller girl. “I realize we had a chat prior to today so you could help me get the script together, but I want to do something we didn’t discuss.” Standing with the love of her life in front of the world gave the girl an immeasurable sense of courage. She knew the two of them were in this thing together and the thought filled her heart with joy. Being put on the spot, however, wasn’t something she anticipated. A murmuring fear struck her demeanor, and Max lowered her brow at the girl’s changed expression.

“I’m going to ask you two to say one word, and the idea is for you to respond at the same time. So... what is one word you would use to describe your relationship? What word would you say sums up everything you mean to one another?” His eyes darted back and forth several times from one set of clear blue eyes to the other. “Now, we’ve not rehearsed this and by the looks on their faces I’m not so sure they won’t kill me when this is over, but trust me here, ladies. On the count of three, say your word.

1, 2...”

The duo hadn’t moved their gaze from one another but once to look out over the crowd a few minutes before. Like an unspoken communication from one girl’s heart to the other, both knew the exact word to say. Adoring grins formed on their faces knowing their hearts were wound like a clock and set on each other.

“3.”

Simultaneously, Max and Chloe revealed their word, “Destiny.” Their souls danced together in rhythm, swaying back and forth through the ether and synchronized for all time.

“I’ve gotta be honest, ladies, I’m damn relieved you said the same word.” The wedding guests laughed as the swell of anticipation departed the area. Brody allowed the laughter to subside then continued. “To be fair, there was little doubt in my mind that you would say the same thing. I mean, look at you two. The way you look at each other is hypnotic and electric, and your connection is infallible. You guys are so in love and your care for one another permeates the space around you.”

The bearded man turned the page in his maroon binder and continued to the next section of his script. “As you exchange rings, remember what they symbolize.” Victoria stood on cue and handed the contents from her pocket to the officiant then sat back in her seat. “A ring is a circular loop that has no ending and no beginning, which describes Max and Chloe’s relationship perfectly. Maybe there was a moment of realized love between you two, but I fully believe you have always been together.”

A perplexed look fell over the mans’s face, and Brody stared at the rings in his hand seemingly unable to distinguish which one belonged to which girl. He held them in his outstretched palm and Max picked up Chloe’s, while Chloe picked up Max’s. An airy sigh indicated that relief had replaced worry and he carried on with the ceremony. “These rings symbolize love, faithfulness, and a bond that can never be broken. As the rings are placed on each woman’s finger, an exchange of vows will take place.” Chloe’s heart dropped and nervousness filled her mind. That was the one word she had been dreading since the previous evening. She still hadn’t figured out what to say, and her time to speak would be upon her in a matter of seconds.

“Max,” he addressed first, changing his inflection and directing his next comments to the brunette girl, “take your bride’s hand, slide on her ring, and do not let go.” Chloe was relieved he didn’t pick her to go first. “Keep her hand held and exchange your vows.”

Max’s hand was slightly trembling as she released her partner’s. She reached inside her hidden dress pocket and pulled out a photo. From Chloe’s view, it looked like a picture of a notebook page with her name written and circled. The shorter girl smiled to herself and slid the photo back where she found it. She tenderly reclaimed her finance's hand and their eyes met once again. Chloe felt the same energy beginning to swirl around their bodies as she did the time they conceived. She grew slightly nervous not knowing how others would perceive it if they connected at that level again. Thankfully, the sensation froze just before reality started phasing out.  
  
“Chloe... my courageous, incredible, beautiful, Chloe.” Her best friend’s voice was soothing and wonderful just as she imagined it would be. Like others had told her, nothing else existed in the universe but the amazing person spilling her heart out and into Chloe’s soul. Max slid her wedding ring on and kept hold of the ring hand with both of her own. “Standing here right now, in front of everyone, I couldn’t be more in love with you than I am at this moment. Yet, I know tomorrow... I will love you even more.” With an uncontrolled gasp, the blue-haired bride’s breathing hitched. Each inhale echoed in her head, as cool air swirled in through her nostrils and chilled her lungs. Only a few sentences in, and the tears were about to come flooding. There was no doubt her partner noticed her misty eyes, as the corners of her mouth angled upward. “I love you with everything I am and could ever possibly be. From right now, going back to when we first met, your eyes always felt like coming home. Every breath you take is a tiny gift to me that I will always value more than anything else in this world.”

The freckled girl took a deep breath herself, released one hand from her partner’s, and wiped the first tear that trickled down Chloe’s cheek. She knew more were threatening, but the light touch caused her to briefly close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of her amazing person’s gentle graze. She opened them again and was met with a second wave of magnetic energy, locking her eyes on the girl who was speaking. “When we were kids,” Max continued, “I never wanted to fall asleep when you were around. I didn’t really know the reason, but now that we’ve grown up, I know exactly why. Being with you, here in reality, is better than anything I could ever possibly dream. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m in love and there’s no denying it. There are times I can’t even see myself anymore, all I see is you.”

Max brought the hand she was holding to her mouth and pressed her lips against the metallic object encircling her bride’s finger. A puckering sound escaped as she withdrew and continued; Chloe’s mind was overflowing. She couldn’t believe after those flawless words that her lover still had more to say. “I’m not very good at a lot of other things, but to love you is the easiest most natural thing in the world to me. To be loved by you is the greatest present that only I get to unwrap. Do you know how special that makes me feel? We’ve always had this private world together, one that was meant for just you and me. We discovered it with each other and constantly live there amongst ourselves. In this world, I’ve watched you design secret smiles and expressions just for me. Our connection is so deep; so raw and pure… and we know how we feel about each other. But now we get to express our love to everyone and anyone who will listen. I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Price, and I promise I will never betray that love. Even after death takes our bodies from this world, I will be right beside you. You are all that matters to me. You’ll always be my beautiful captain, and I’ll always be your faithful first mate.”

As she ended, Chloe could see through her brimming eyes, that the love of her life had several streaks of moisture on her cheeks as well. She released Max’s hands and held her head with both of her palms. Using only her thumbs, she captured the wetness and dried her partner’s face. In the same manner, Max reached up and dried Chloe’s tears as well. Both girls held each other's face with tears in their eyes, adoration in their souls, and a universe of love exploding from their hearts.

“Chloe,” the officiant said, gaining back control of the ceremony, “take your bride’s hand, slide on her ring, and do not let go. Keep her hand held and exchange your vows.”

She cupped her petite fiancé's ring hand and brought it to her mouth, consecutively kissing each knuckle once it reached its destination. When she moved it back down, she slid Max’s ring on her finger and dove deep into her eyes once again. Her partner’s facial expression was a gorgeous mixture of longing, relief, and pure love. “Max, we’re here. After everything we’ve been through, we made it. This is easily the happiest moment I have ever experienced, and I’m so glad you’re the one here with me, the way it was always meant to be.” She paused knowing she needed to say more; she was filled with many joyous thoughts and emotions. Gazing into her bride’s soul, she noticed the girl was intently listening. As she figured, Max would be hanging on every word. She had just opened her heart and spread it out for everyone to see. Chloe owed it to her to do the same, but the words were not there. “I love you, dude,” came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

A silence washed over the backyard venue, as Chloe blankly stared at the beautiful blue-eyed girl looking back at her. “Hey, it’s ok, babe. You got this.” By some cosmic intervention, at the sound of Max’s softhearted voice and the sparkling wet in her eyes, the words began to freely flow from her lips.

“When we were little pirate girls running around town, I would take you on the longest adventures, remember?” Her bride smiled and nodded as she reached up and wiped the most recent teardrop that cascaded downward from her cheek. “I purposely marked the map so it would take us all the way to the lighthouse, then downtown, through the woods, then back again. We chased hours and hours away running back and forth on adventures that I made sure would never end, and do you wanna know why I did that? The one thing I wanted out of every other possible thing on the planet was simple.” She held back for a second then swallowed. “I… I wanted you to stay.” Chloe reached up with her thumb and collected another one of her soulmate’s tears tenderly wiping her soft cheek. “I wanted you to stay, Max, and never leave me. Even when others were around, I was always alone without you. But now I get what I’ve always dreamed of; what I always wanted. I get to have you stay with me and never leave.”

“Oh, Chloe,” Max marveled as her thumb moved in small circles massaging and caressing her partner’s hand.  
  
“We spent so much time on our backs in the grass just staring into the sky. We were passengers then, and I knew we would ride the blue to the end of the world together. Nobody really knows what they’re feeling when they’re young, but for me, it was always you. The first time you said hello, I knew it was forever. Yeah, you had to go away from me for a little while, and it sucked. It sucked bad. But that’s because we were destined to be together and I hated being apart. Even though it tried its damndest, the universe could never keep us from one another. At some point between then and now, I fell deeply and madly in love with my best friend. I love every single thing about you. You know, it’s one thing to feel my love radiating outward towards you, it’s on a whole different level feeling your love radiating towards me. It’s a responsibility that I take seriously and will always fight for. I’ve never felt an unconditional love like yours before. You love me through my flaws and faults, and you… you’ve never cared what others thought about how you felt. When I look into your eyes, or hear your beautiful voice, everything else just melts away.”

She took a deep breath and released an silent exhale. “So, my promise to you is that I’ll always be yours. We belong together and to each other, and I will spend every beat of your heart making you feel special. You are my perfect person. You love me more every single day; I see that in your smile. You laugh at things I say that others find irritating. Max, I will share laughter with you, and I will kiss away every one of your tears. I’ll be by your side and dream in your arms. I’ll keep you safe and happy with every bit of my strength. We’re Max and Chloe, dude. We’re finally here, together. Forever.” A brief moment of adoring silence swept through the crowd when the vows were completed.

“Wow, you two. Seriously, I didn’t expect to tear up here,” Brody disclosed with a pleasantly tender inflection in his voice, wiping his face with a handkerchief that he quickly folded and placed back in his pocket. “When I was preparing for today, I knew you two were special. Seeing your breathtaking photography, Max, and hearing the way you spoke about her on the phone, Chloe, I figured this would be something I wouldn’t want to miss.” He looked back and forth from beautiful bride to beautiful bride, smiling all the while. “I prepared one piece of final advice I want to give you now. Though, I’ve come to realize you two are so locked in on one another you probably don’t need it.”

“Yeah, man, we got this,” Chloe responded, smirking at the bearded man. “But please, go on. Tell us what we already know.” She was floating with love and confidence having gotten past the vows and being merely moments away from making this fully official. Max lovingly shook her head and quietly laughed to herself.

Brody chuckled then went on as the laugh quickly disappeared. “I lost my mom a little bit ago. We spent a portion of our lives out of contact because of certain... things I won’t get into. I was able to get closure during her final days and it was great, but we both wasted a ton of time being upset. Only a few words and some time together helped us reconcile our issues. Point is... no relationship is perfect one hundred percent of the time. You will have disagreements and tension because of different views. I guess my advice is two-fold. First, don’t hold anything in because resentment will rear its ugly head and bite when least expected. Talk about everything. Yes, EVERYTHING.” The man adjusted his glasses then continued. “Second, don’t sweat the small stuff. It sort of goes hand in hand with the first thing. Don’t hold anything in and don’t let little things bother you.”

Chloe nodded but didn’t think either of the two things would be a problem for her and Max. It was good advice though and she would remember his words.

“Well, you love birds, there’s only one thing to do now. Are you ready to finalize the deal?” His eyes darted back and forth from one girl to the other as they both nodded with exuberant grins and looks of admiration and intimate understanding on their faces.

“The readiest,” Max confirmed with one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other and angled towards her soulmate.

“Fuck yeah!” Chloe answered. “Can’t get out of this now, Caulfield.”

“Yep, we’re stuck together forever.”

“Can we wrap this up now, B-man? I’m dying to kiss my beautiful bride.”

Brody nodded with a cheerful smile. “Max, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until the end of time?”

“I do,” the brunette gleefully responded.

“And, Chloe...” the officiant began, but was cut off before he could finish.

“I do. A million times, yes, I do!” A few laughs could be heard from the crowd.

“By the amazing strength of your pure and unconditional love, and the power vested in me by the beautiful state of Washington, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride.”

Chloe quickly and passionately grabbed her wife’s face and pulled it into hers. She didn’t care how sloppy or careless her mouth and lips became, as she kissed her bride like it was the first time they’d seen each other in months. It might have only been a half-day, but it felt like an eternity. Applause could be heard throughout the neighborhood resonating from the backyard wedding venue.

As the kiss swelled with intensity, Chloe felt the gravity beneath her feet slide from below her. Her body was abruptly angled downward, and her head was tilted towards the sky. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see her wife’s eyebrows bouncing. Max had taken control and dipped her for an even deeper embrace.

The smaller girl pulled her partner back to a standing position and into herself. Their feet marginally teetered back and forth with their bodies against each other in a deep and caring hug.

“Well,” Brody spoke, jubilant and enthusiastically, “I now present to you, Max and Chloe Caulfield-Price.” Releasing the hug, with one hand from each girl still clasped around her partner’s, the duo raised their joined fist up and above their heads triumphantly.

The crowd jumped to their feet as another series of applause rang out with clapping and the occasional whistle. Chloe heard her wife whispering through the clamorous sounds of the guests’ cheers. “Hey, I know we don’t know each other’s cousins and all, but who is that girl?” With her eyes, she motioned towards the third row where a teenage girl sat alone in the aisle seat clapping and smiling. She looked vaguely familiar and had features similar to both sides of their families.

“Beats me, love, but she’s super pretty. I love the red streak in her hair.” Chloe noticed the wedding photographer waving in their direction at about the same time the DJ started the recessional music. “Oh, it’s picture time!” The couple smiled and waved as they departed the ceremonial area up the aisle Max had entered. As they passed the sitting girl, Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand with a strange energy. Her wife’s steps staggered and she knew the younger girl felt the same thing. They were too preoccupied to think much about it, so they continued towards the front edge of the house where a beautiful flower arrangement amongst a wooded grove was set up.

Around the corner, the photography team situated the newlyweds through various angles, poses, and positions. “You probably want to adjust your shutter speed with the wind blowing and the sun beams pushing through the branches.” Max started to verbally assist the photographers but stopped after being elbowed by her bride.

“You said you’d let them do their thing without commenting,” the blue-haired girl reminded her own freckled photographer. “Relax and just enjoy the moment.”

“It’s so hard, Chlo,” Max quietly huffed. “These are our wedding pictures; we’ll have to look at them for the rest of our lives. They should be perfect.”

“They ARE perfect because they're of us. We just got married, dork. Leave them alone and just show that beautiful smile of yours.” Chloe watched Max’s face muscles relax as the stress fell away.

“Fine, but if they suck I’m blaming you.” The brunette’s quiet words seemed harsh but the puckish smirk on her face told a different story.

The clicking of the camera paused as the photographers nervously changed out the batteries and adjusted the lighting. Chloe could see they were uneasy, and she assumed it must be nerve-racking working for THE Maxine Caulfield, now Caulfield-Price, of M3. The brief suspense in photographing, gave the newlyweds a moment of respite. These photos would be slices of time, capturing the greatest day of their life, so the pair agreed that however long it took would be fine by them. They had all the time in the world now. It was exhilarating and it was fantastic.

“Looks like these will be the last ones of just you two right now,” one-half of the photography team stated while setting up the new positions. “You two are absolutely beautiful, by the way. I think you’ll love how these pictures come out.” After the adjustments, the team wanted one last set to complete this portion of the day’s collection.

Following the photographer’s words, the perfectly matched pair felt a jolt of joyous excitement, a feeling of new, unfound adventures awaiting to be discovered.

“Oh,” the taller bride started, as she withdrew the feather earring from her ear hole, “I want some without this in too. I hope it doesn’t seem weird to you, love, but I just want it out now.” Chloe felt a strange sense of final closure washing through her. Being in love with Max calmed the tormented portions of her soul, creating a complete peace about the loss. Wearing the feather was a sign of honor and respect that she felt had accomplished its task. The earring was hers and Max’s final love letter to their friend who will always be remembered in their hearts as the faithful protector of the Caulfield-Price family.

“Of course not, babe. I totally get it.” Max understood. The best friends had worked through a lifetime of pain and brokenness together, and were made whole because their enduring love. Chloe heard a click before they were repositioned and assumed it was an accident by the photographers.

Following the “just married” photos, the girls were joined by Victoria, David, Ryan, Vanessa, and Brody. Many different combinations of the seven were captured amongst a tinge of awkwardness and lots of laughter. Afterwards, the brides went inside the house for a few minutes so the guests could be seated prior to their introduction. A large white canopy, adjacent to the wedding ceremony area, had been set up for the reception. Rounded tables adorned with turquoise tablecloths, candles, and other accessories circled a cleared middle area that contained a stylish dark maple dance floor. Beer, wine, water, and soft drinks were available at a cream-colored makeshift bar at the canopy entrance.

Inside, the girls hugged and kissed with a fiery desire for some alone time. “Chlo, let’s go easy,” the younger girl requested when she came up for more air, though her actions didn’t match her words. “Just a couple more hours and we get to have each other any way we choose.” Her hands had been actively exploring just as much as her partner’s were.

“We could literally just leave. Think about it, we go out the front door and take the Subaru to the coast; begin our honeymoon right damn now. Nobody would know until we were long gone. Maxi… pleeeease! I really really really want you right now. Like, we’ve had some fucking awesome romantic moments, but shit, I need to feel you on, against, and in me now! Please.”

Finally pushing away, the shorter girl straightened her dress and arched an eyebrow at her favorite person. “We’ve waited this long, we can wait a little longer. Plus, I’m dying to find out what song you chose for our first dance.” The girls agreed that Max would choose the bridal processional music and Chloe would pick the first dance song. Other than those specific selections, neither were particular about what the DJ played. They assumed he would mainly stick with common wedding music. Victoria walked in and congratulated the newlyweds, then informed them it was time for the reception introduction. The DJ turned the music up a notch and Chloe knew it was time to celebrate.

Before they exited the house, Max put a hand on her bridesmaid's shoulder. “Victoria, you know the guest list better than anyone. Who was the blonde girl sitting near the front on my side?”

“Oh, I’m not sure. I know the names pretty well, but I’m meeting most of their faces today. You guys were so cute up there, by the way. I don’t think there was a dry eye left in the entire neighborhood.” She turned and opened the door and lead them outside and into the canopied area. Victoria walked in first followed by the pair of gorgeous brides. They walked to the center of the dance floor amongst thundering applause. The DJ introduced them as Max and Chloe Caulfield-Price, and it cause a warming sensation to fill the blue-haired girl’s heart. Hearing their names joined together for all time was a beautiful sound.

The music began and the girls looked deeply into each other’s mesmerizing sapphire eyes, pressing their bodies against one another as the first notes played.

[First Dance](https://youtu.be/l9mjgU_67Vo)

“Great choice, babe,” the smaller girl softly whispered with her chin slightly tilted upward. Their bodies swayed back and forth as their souls connected beyond the tangible world. They moved at a slower pace than the song’s tempo, making the pair feel more locked in and completely focused on one another. Chloe closed her eyes and drifted into a swooning rhythmic peace. She felt her partner’s head rest against her shoulder and it was perfect. Through shut lips, she realized she was smiling but was unable to stop. A permanent grin was fixed on her face as thoughts of her soulmate’s love fluttered through her heart. She listened as the words vibrated from her wife’s lips, “If there is a heaven, it can’t be much different than this.”

“Max, I just want to chase forever down... with you around,” the taller girl spoked into the smooth brown hair beneath her chin as she repeated the song lyrics.

As quickly as it began, the song ended and the newlyweds tangled lips again before the next song came on. The DJ announced that the father-daughter dance was up next. Ryan danced with his daughter while David danced with Chloe. The two had come a long way in just a few years, and it was nice to feel cared about by a father figure. She knew David loved her and, even if she never said it back, she loved the man as well.

After the father-daughter dance, guests were invited to start eating. Lunch was prepared by a small catering company Max selected to help get their business off the ground. They did an excellent job with the charcuterie-style spread incorporating small sections for different tastes. Per Max’s style, nothing was too complicated or complex. The most popular section was a sushi area where they prepped California rolls, tuna nigiri, and hella spicy dragon rolls per Chloe’s request.

As the special couple finally arrived at their seats, Chloe noticed her partner craning her neck this way and that like she was looking for someone or something. “What’s going on, love, everything okay?” The brunette’s eyes were squinted in a concentrated effort.

“There was something about that girl we saw. I can’t get her off my mind.”

“Don’t worry about it, love. We’ll see her again. There aren’t that many people here, though there are more than I really wanted.” The guest list began with a moderate sixty names. Chloe insisted on inviting nine others just for fun. In the end, after extended family and professional photography-related additions, as well as several fans who won a special Twitter contest, the total guest count hit the 250 range. “If we don’t see her, we can ask around later.”

The next hour was filled with music, dancing, laughter, and dozens of conversations. Several times, while Max was speaking in groups, Chloe secretly squeezed the brunette’s butt causing higher pitched inflections mid-sentence. The taller girl found it hilarious as she attempted to embarrass her partner.

The girls’ final responsibility was the cake cutting. The three-tiered custom wedding cake was shaped like a yin and yang, which was designed by Max. One section was pink with a blue dot and the other blue with a pink dot. Chloe thought it was beautiful and, like all details Max chose, had a profound meaning symbolizing their deep connection.

As the afternoon festivities wound down, the newlyweds found themselves inside the house alone once again. David, Karen, and Victoria had moved the gifts to the girls’ room upstairs. Having the ceremony at the house definitely had its advantages. Max and Chloe’s bags had been packed inside the Subaru, which now had cans tied to the bumper and “Just Married” written all over the sides and back, and awaited their departure for the coast. Following the wedding reception, they would hit the road for about a three-hour drive and arrive at a private yurt they booked for their honeymoon. They made sure to reserve the larger space with a restroom attached, electricity, and fan above the bed.

Chloe insisted they change into more comfortable clothing for their grand exit. Wanting the ceremony to be as traditional as possible, the younger bride wasn’t sure they should change at first, but it didn’t take much to persuade her to head upstairs and watch each other strip down.

“Chlo, have you noticed I have tiny a baby bump now?” Their dresses were off as they stood in front of the full-length mirror. Chloe put her hand on the girl’s abdomen and gingerly dropped to her knees. She kissed her soulmate’s stomach and playfully dragged her nose around the bellybutton area enticing several giggles from her favorite person.

“We can’t wait to meet you Destiny Dawn Caulfield-Price. Your moms already love you so much. You’re in good hands, kid.” She stood and hugged her cute freckled wife, and they remained, skin against skin, holding onto each other for several moments. They withdrew and helped each other get dressed, followed by their descent to the front yard where parallel human lines had formed to lead them to their getaway vehicle.

Hand in hand, the perfect couple said their goodbyes and strolled down the driveway. The guests were given tiny bottles of bubbles to blow rather than throwing rice. Max insisted on driving and Chloe didn’t put up a fight. If her bride wanted to drive, she wasn’t going to be the one to stop her. She rolled down the windows and turned up the stereo, blasting music as the neighborhood shrank down behind them.

Not a lot was said during the first few songs. Seemingly as soon as Chloe rested her eyes, they were pulling into the check-in station where Max was finalizing the reservation and gathering maps, itineraries, and a key to the yurt. The special area they chose for their honeymoon was on a small cliff overlooking the ocean. A narrow path lead down from the yurt to a private beach area with a small utility shack near the tree line.

The girls unpacked and joked about Chloe falling asleep making Max do all the driving alone. Once they were safely and securely unpacked, Max insisted on taking a quick shower. Chloe practically begged to join her, but her wife urged them to wait just a bit longer, so they took turns bathing. When the taller girl turned off the water and left the bathroom with only a towel around her hair, her freckled partner almost attacked her. Chloe could see the look in her lover’s eyes and knew she was almost successful in her plot. She noticed Vanessa’s picnic basket sitting on the counter with a bottle of wine and one glass poking from atop. Max prepared their dinner and was ready to head to the beach. Once dressed and fully equipped, the duo lollygagged down the path and set up their spot on a slightly downward slopped sandbank.

Darkness was setting in, as the golden sun began sliding below the horizon casting elongated shadows across the beach. The coastline bent in a sort of semicircle, forming a private coved area just for them. Max laid out the extra-large beach towel and set out food and drink. She poured a glass of wine and opened a bottle of water. Chloe realized she was starving; she hadn’t eaten much at the wedding reception. Both girls dove in and carelessly devoured their dinners.

The moon’s glow filled the night sky and the gentle sounds of a constant breeze and waves breaking in the darken distance made for a romantic ambiance. The girls took off their sandals and walked along the recesses of ocean where the tide pushed the water to a perfect spot. They strolled side by side, as their arms were wrapped around each other’s backs and waists reminding Chloe of the time they walked along the train tracks of Arcadia Bay after reconnecting. The soft, wet sand felt nice on their feet and helped the girls relax a bit. Even though it was the best day of their lives, the hustle and bustle of the past 24 hours or so had heightened their stress levels. With meals in their bellies, and the next few days ahead of them, Max and Chloe were brimming with love, in a joyous state of contentment.

They hugged and kissed and playfully pushed each other around until they arrived back at their dinner spot. Max tidied up, placing their discarded food and paper items in a small garbage bag beside the picnic basket. She moved her partner’s empty wine glass and put it between the bag and the basket leaving the blanket cleared and completely open. Chloe watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. As her partner was turning around, she gently dove forward pushing the two to the ground. She landed on top with one leg over the pelvis and hips of her beautiful brunette goddess who was glowing from the moon’s illuminating presence. They stayed in the position, one straddling, the other being straddled, and gazed into each other’s eager eyes.

“Hi, love,” she whispered as she leaned down and dragged her lips along the outer edges of her favorite person’s earlobe. She could feel the girl beneath her shiver as she located the sensitive spot she knew Max loved so much.

“Hey, babe,” her amazing wife whispered back. Even in the dim light, the radiance of their locked eyes glowed with a beauty that seemed to be from out of this world. The universe stopped moving and focused on them completely. A greying stillness blurred their surroundings and the two newlyweds existed alone in their private world. The first kiss was slow and gentle with mouths closed. It felt safe and mature, and the two pulled away to gaze at one another. “This is the moment I’ve been making you wait for. I love you, Chloe Caulfield-Price. I love that you’re my wife and that I get to keep you forever.”

“You already had me forever, dorkface. But yeah, I know what you mean, and I would wait another eternity for you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, did you know that?” At Chloe’s last words, Max pushed forward and twisted her lips around her best friend’s. The passion increased as the intensity roared from inside both girl’s hearts.

Chloe’s tongue left Max’s mouth and trailed down to her neck. The younger girl let out a heartfelt moan which encouraged her partner to continue. The blue-haired girl helped her wife to a sitting position and raised her arms above her head. She rapidly discarded of the thin green long-sleeved shirt and started unbuttoning her black jeans. As she was unlatching the button, she bent forward and pulled her wet tongue across her soulmate’s stomach and abdomen which induced several undiscernible words from the girl. She pushed her backwards and fully disrobed her freckled wife of everything besides her bra and panties.

“I want to play too; you don’t get to have all the fun.” Max sat up and shoved her partner backwards. Chloe’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and excitement as she fell to her back. Max raised her shirt and began unzipping her loose pants. She returned the earlier gesture by kissing and licking her lover’s stomach, inching closer and closer to the crux of the girl’s legs. After pulling her pants off and throwing them in the ever-growing pile of clothes, the younger girl started kissing her wife’s inner thigh. “I’ll go first, babe. I want to taste you.”

“Wait, Max, you don’t have to go first,” Chloe replied with a tenderness to her voice. “Let’s go together. I want you too.” She immediately sat up and twisted the girl on top of her around. From her back, she could see her bride’s panties. She reached up and slid them aside revealing the region she desperately yearned to see. Max edged backwards to the perfect spot and sat down in position to allow the girl beneath her to more easily work her magic. She began licking and kissing and realized how much she missed her partners body. Chloe loved every second of pleasing the girl and enjoyed feeling her legs tremble and grind on her face. It made her happy knowing she could share this with her soulmate.

After a minute of using her fingers and tongue, she felt her own panties being groped and massaged. The sensitive areas beneath the cloth desired to be touched directly, but Max continued to tease. Finally, she grabbed the waist band and slid them down, past Chloe’s ankles, and off completely. With a crazed ferocity, the younger girl stuck her tongue deep inside, which caused an unexpected guttural moan from the girl on her back. Not surprisingly, Max paid attention to every area between Chloe’s lower back and nearly up to her bellybutton. She had always been selfless and knew exactly what her lover wanted. They concurrently pleased each other graciously while selfishly enjoying the sensations the other girl was providing. At nearly the same time, they focused in on the most sensitive spots. Both girls thrashed around and trembled from their simultaneous eruptions.

It was a beautiful display of pure love, honesty, trust, and togetherness. They loved each other with all their hearts, souls, and the cosmic material that stimulated their consciousness. Laying on their backs, nude to each other and the world, they enjoyed staring at the moon while tenderly holding onto one another, feeling the other girl’s warmth. Chloe traced her partner’s freckles while Max playfully attempted to kiss her grazing hand. Everything was perfect in their minds and hearts. Reveling in their closeness, they were perfectly content with a universe containing only themselves. It was a perfection that stopped time for them alone and rejoiced in their bond.

When the cool coastal breeze began chilling their glistening bodies, they helped each other get dressed and used the edges of the blanket to bundle up. Max wanted to head inside to watch a movie, and it sounded perfect to Chloe. The newlyweds, still floating from their time on the beach, held each other all the way back up the trail and inside the yurt. After cleaning themselves up and changing into their pajamas, the girls turned on Netflix, neither caring what they watched as long as they cuddled together.

The duo found themselves nestled on the large bed; the older girl was on her back and Max was on her side with her head on Chloe’s chest. "It’s been a hella good day, love,” she whispered, as the movie credits rolled. “You look so cute right now all half-asleep and shit.”

“Chlo,” the smaller girl quietly responded. “You are the best choice I have ever made.”

“Not true, Maxter, you had no choice. We were designed for one another; you couldn’t get away from me if you tried.” She hoisted herself to a sitting position, placed one palm on either side of her favorite person’s face, and careened in for a lengthy, fervent kiss.

After their tender lips withdrew, two incandescent, sapphire eyes perfectly aligned and latched onto each other’s souls. “We have a ton to look forward to, babe,” Max cooed as Chloe gently rubbed her belly. “I can’t wait to experience the rest of our lives together. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Max.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star." – Emery Allen


	16. Meeting Our Destiny

The wedding stream hit eight million concurrent viewers on the day they got married. Months later, it was still getting tons of traffic. Being the savvy businessperson she had become, Chloe sold advertisements to maximize the monetization of the site. She learned a ton in an online SEO course she took a few months prior. M3 was doing better than ever, as was Victoria’s gallery.

Thirty-nine weeks had passed since their trip to Ben Ure cabin, and a lot had happened between this point and then. The residency with The Chase Space was in full swing requiring various in-person activities every week or two. The contract was amended to a long-term stay with new exclusive sets added every three months. Max and Victoria continued to share a friendship with daily texts and weekly phone calls; even Chloe warmed up and wasn’t as annoyed by the girl as she once was. Their friend went on a date and surprisingly asked Max for advice. The photographer didn’t think she was the best to help, and she was thankful she never had to go through the awful process of dating. The brunette fell in love exactly one time with her perfect match, the girl of her dreams, her soulmate, and her best friend.

“I think this is the one, Chlo!” Max grimaced and strained as she laid in the hospital bed with her green-haired partner by her side cupping her hand. Her wife’s hair was transitioning back to the point between blue and her naturally beautiful blonde. When the contractions began, the girls knew Destiny was on her way and it filled their hearts with a brimming joy. After one instance of Braxton Hicks, and a couple of other false alarms, the married couple was finally admitted since Max was dilating.

Chloe pushed the call button on the corded remote that was attached to the hospital bed. “Are you sure, love?”

“I thought so, but the pain is duller and sorta in the background now. I’m sorry, I thought she was coming.” Max apologized, thinking her bedside companion was growing aggravated by all the false alarms.

“No way, dude. Don’t you dare apologize to me. You’re the one carrying our baby girl. Any moment now we’ll be squeezing that little rug rat in our arms. Don’t worry about it, she’ll be here when she’s ready. She’s probably just stubborn like me. Although, I would argue you’re the more stubborn one.” Three nurses ran in and were quickly notified their services were not yet needed. Despite Max’s lessened pain, the lead nurse lifted up her gown and checked her body. The dilation hadn’t increased so they exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Suddenly, the room vibrated as if an earthquake or trimmer had passed across the hospital. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah, it was like a rewind pulse… and…” Chloe’s voice caught followed by a deep breath. “She’s here, love,” the taller girl anxiously gasped. “I’ll... I mean she’ll seem brave, but she’s actually scared as hell, trust me.” Another earth-moving pulse hit as they grinned at one another.

“Being scared doesn’t make you not brave, babe. You are the most courageous person I know, and it’s one of the things I love so much about you.” The older girl was fondly looking back at her with a sparkle of pure love in her eyes. A voice coming from the far end of the room interrupted their locked gaze.

“No time to explain. I’m Chloe from the past. Do not mention anything about how you two conceived. It’s bad news. While we’re at it…” Max watched as the blue-haired girl ran out of the hospital room and into the hall, closing the door behind her. Her eyes trailed from the door back into the room where she noticed an ovular golden-rimmed window hanging at the opposite end near the small sitting area.

“So, she’s out there saving Destiny’s life, yeah?” Max asked before grabbing her partner’s shirt and pulling her down towards the bed for a kiss.

After removing their lips, Chloe stood back beside her first mate and proudly responded, “Yep.” The door abruptly sprang opened and they watched as the younger Chloe backed into the room, shutting the door upon entry. A brief silence fell amongst the trio while they scanned and thoughtfully eyed one another. “Damn, the blue looks really good on you; I kinda miss it, kinda don’t. So, tell us why you’re here.” Max noticed a confident smirk on her wife’s lips as she watched the scene unfold, and she understood her partner had been on the other side of this exact moment months before.

“Uh, so… from my understanding,” the girl from the past shakily replied, “this is the potential future my Max and I could share. It will be one of the happiest moments of our lives. I am here to prevent something horrible from happening in your future... in OUR future. My purpose is to save that little girl getting ready to pop from Max’s belly. I’m pretty sure I just took care of a big part of it.”

Max sat up in the hospital bed and propped on her elbows which jetted out from behind her. “Do we wanna know what you did? Would it even matter?” Max locked eyes with her former fiancé, and even knowing this was a past version of her soulmate, the connection felt electric and nearly overwhelming.

“I don’t think specifics matter, but you do need to realize what that child represents. Her existence will be questioned for the rest of her life by religious folks who are not quite as… progressive unless you keep her origin quiet. Do not discuss how she was conceived, like ever. It’ll only bring bad fucking things your way… OUR way.”

“Past you is so beautiful, babe... so fucking courageous,” Max whispered, knowing the girl looking back wouldn’t be able to hear them. “Damn hot too.”

“Is it weird that sorta makes me jealous? Don’t even think about leaving me for a younger me, Maxi Max.” The married couple shared a secret adoring smile and turned their attention back to the third girl in the room.

“We understand. Now, I imagine you’ll need to get back,” Max commented, shooting a wide and toothy grin in her direction. “Don’t keep her waiting. Though, since your Max is technically me, you probably know I would wait forever for you.” The beautiful green-haired girl careened in and pecked her wife on the lips.

“Goddamn,” the bluenette responded. “We’re so fucking lucky we found each other.”

“You mean, it’s Destiny,” the older version of the taller girl replied while tenderly rubbing Max’s belly, contently beaming. 

The blue-headed visitor strolled up to the hospital bed and stared down at Max’s baby bump where the little girl was making her home for what couldn’t be much longer. “Do you mind?” she asked, looking back and forth, from Max to Chloe and back to Max again. The girls smiled and nodded their heads confirming it was okay, so Chloe bent down and kissed Max’s big beautiful belly. “We love you so much and can’t wait to meet you,” she expressed with her palm gently flat on the brunette’s stomach. The touch sent a wave of euphoria through the pregnant girl’s body enticing a brief stutter in her breathing. 

“Hey,” the older girl called out, fingering and twisting her wedding ring. “Taking care of yourself is more important now than ever. But taking care of this one,” she bobbed her head towards the beautiful girl in the hospital bed, “is the most important thing in your life. As long as she’s happy, nothing else matters.” She balled her hand and extended her arm. Max watched as the girls bumped fists and smiled at one another. She was encircled by the warmth of love in the room, and she felt a fiery energy pulsating from both of her protectors.

“Damn skippy. That’s my purpose from here on out. Now, I don’t know exactly how this is supposed to work but I gotta go back through that window. Good luck with the birth, and please, don’t fuck anything up. This is the last time you’ll have me to save your asses.”

“Is that really what I sound like?” the girl beside the hospital bed asked with a playfully sour look on her face.

“Yep,” Max giggled. “Please don’t change. I love that about you. Always a pirate, always a punk... always my perfect person.”

Chloe turned away from the couple and stepped back up to the window, placing the inner surface of her hand on the solid structure. The room vibrated and Max released a deep howl. She felt a hammering pain in the lower portion of her stomach, and fully knew this was the moment their daughter would come weeping into the world.

Through her strains, the brunette looked up and noticed their visitor diving into the window. As soon as she was fully inside, the opening winked out of existence with a high-pitched hum and a bright purple glister.

“Shit, okay dude.” Chloe quickly located the nurse call button again and summoned the hospital workers back into the room. The lead nurse checked the pregnant girl’s body and shouted for the other nurses to get the doctor. Almost immediately, the room was occupied with more bodies in scrubs and face masks as they prepared for delivery. As the team piled into the room, the hairs on the back of Max’s head juddered and stood on end.

The brunette’s vision was blurred, her eyes were filled with tears, and her teeth were gnashed together. The pain swelled and was nearly unbearable as the muffled words “push” echoed in the deep recesses of her mind. For a brief moment, the hustle and bustle of the situation calmed. A clarity washed over her thoughts and everything slowed to a crawl. She opened her eyes, which had been squeezed together so tightly they felt limp and weak, and noticed the hospital team working their magic.

One nurse held a clipboard while monitoring equipment. Another was at the computer typing notes and entering numbers. She could only see the top of the doctor’s head, and she marginally smiled realizing she sometimes used the same type of hair-tie the doctor had in her hair. Two other nurses stood beside the doctor and assisted with her responsibilities. Another younger nurse propped against the wall near the window not doing much. Max noticed a streak of red through the translucent hair net cap, and assumed the girl must be an intern, though she looked somewhat familiar.

All of a sudden, she felt her partner’s hand squeeze her own and heard her voice cut through the silent gap in her thoughts. The pain abruptly returned, and she let out a croaky scream.

“Push, Max, you’re almost there!” Chloe’s concerned voice sounded beautiful. It was her perfect person cheering her along and it made her feel warm and hopeful. “You’ve got this, love!” 

Deep inhale. PUSH! 

Another airy breath. “AHH!”

Short breaths. In, out, in, out… PUSH!

One final thrust hurt like hell, but was followed by a sound that matched only Chloe’s voice in beauty. Destiny’s cries could be heard from beneath her legs as tears rolled down her swollen face. She looked up and watched her baby being lifted up from below. Chloe kissed her on the cheek, released her hand, took the scissors the doctor provided, and ceremoniously cut the umbilical cord. Her eyes were wide with wonder and it made Max smile seeing her perfect person falling in love with their daughter.

The nurses took the baby to the corner where the sink and towels were located and cleaned her up. Max heard one call out, “Seven pounds, three ounces, twenty-two inches,” before swaddling and handing her back. The lead nurse informed them that it was important for the baby to have skin to skin contact with her mom pretty quickly after exiting the womb, so she loosened the swaddle and adjusted Max’s gown for Destiny to snuggle in. The doctor confirmed they had a perfectly healthy baby girl and said her goodbyes. She stepped out of the room and left the nurses to the remainder of their duties.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Destiny, running her fingers through soft blonde hair, and not only felt the girl’s warmth, but she could also feel the radiating love enveloping her heart that originated from Chloe’s half. It didn’t surprise her that she could physically feel her perfect person inside her daughter, but it did completely lock her soul in at an even deeper level than before, which seemed nearly impossible. The perfect mixture of the married couple formed a beautiful and unique individual whom she loved dearly.

After several minutes, her wife practically begged to hold the baby. Max giggled as her partner awkwardly handled the newborn. She treated the baby like a carton of eggs, carefully moving as she cradled her near her chest. Immediately, the little girl stopped crying and fell asleep. “You’re a natural, babe,” Max commented and watched the joyful expression of love form on her soulmate’s face. She could see and feel the adoration pouring out from her wife’s heart as she treasured their new addition.

After smelling something awful, a nervous urgency quickly replaced joy. Panic washed over Chloe’s face as she had to figure out how to change a diaper. The recovering girl laughed so hard she snorted while watching her wife frantically clean their daughter’s bottom coupled with several choice words. “HA! Take that,” she proudly boasted, “ya damn nasty diaper. I’m the boss ‘round these parts!” Max let her change the first few while she gained her strength back but jumped in to alternate as soon as she was able.

The following few hours involved visits from Ryan and Vanessa, Victoria and Jessica, David and Karen, and other relatives they hardly knew. Brody called to offer his congratulations but couldn’t make it in person. He was hundreds of miles away traveling and writing for his blog. Chloe’s ultra-conservative grandparents, who lived in Idaho, even briefly called to wish them the best.

When nighttime arrived, and all visitors left, the girls were on edge watching their baby sleep and intently listening to make sure she was still breathing. Like most new parents, they were terrified to close their eyes for too long, but they took shifts so the other could rest. Max was thankful Victoria threw them a baby shower months before, as they used most of the items they received to help ease the burden of the day. She also thought they probably had enough diapers to last ten years, but she quickly found out how rapidly they disappeared.

The next day, the family of three settled in back home in their upstairs bedroom at the Caulfield’s. The room had become more of a nursery with a crib, toys, diapers, wipes, and baby clothes. “We need to get our own place, pronto,” Chloe mentioned after laying Destiny down in her crib for a nap. “We’d have hella more space than we do now.”

“Mom and Dad said we could use as much of the house as we need, but yeah... you’re right. I’d love to finally get a place we can call our own.” She wondered if Chloe would want a house or an apartment, or maybe even a townhome. Max didn’t care as long as her little family was all together. She knew her parents didn’t mind them staying there, and she knew they were grateful for their support. The girls used profits from M3 to completely pay off the house months before. She also suspected they might look forward to the day they could have their entire house to themselves, and she didn’t want to become a burden. Her mom constantly talked about having another room available for her crafts, and Max’s would be the perfect space.

“Since she’s finally asleep, do you wanna... you know...?” Chloe bit her lip and had the look in her eyes that meant only one thing.

“Chlo! I literally was pregnant yesterday. Plus, we haven’t really slept in a couple of days, aren’t you tired?” 

“I’m tired of not being able to dive on you.” She impishly responded. “It’s been what two weeks?! I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, Max.” The girl with faded green hair inched closer with a clear desire to pounce.

“I think they recommend not doing... that for a couple of weeks after delivery.” She took a step backwards, but the gap was quickly closed by a forward step from her wife.  
  
“That’s only a suggestion, love. Come on, pleeeeease!" 

“Let’s give it a couple more days. Don’t get me wrong, I want you too. It’s just... I dunno. Maybe my body should heal a bit first.” Her partner looked disappointed, but the smirk a little lower made her smile too.

“That’s fine. If you weren’t... well... you, it wouldn’t be okay. But you know I would wait forever for you. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too, babe. Just think about the next time. It’ll be... intense.” As Max played coy with an adoring grin on her face, Chloe shook her head. She retreated to the bed, kicked off her shoes, and laid down on her back. Max joined her beautiful soulmate and snuggled against her. “We have a perfect life together, Chlo. With you and now Destiny, and M3 doing so well, I don’t think I could even dream of anything better.” She paused and pulled away slightly. Her loving smile turned into one of worry and discontent. “It’s just... I dunno. I can’t help but wonder what other shit we’ll have to go through. We’ve been through ten lifetimes of struggles; we deserve a break.”

“Yeah,” her favorite person whispered in agreement, “but we got this. Let someone or something try and mess with Max and Chloe... and Destiny. We’ll do what we always do, kick some ass.” Chloe pulled her wonderful wife back into her chest and kissed her on top of her head, taking a deep sniff in the process. Something about the girl’s warmth and assuredness set Max’s heart at ease. Her words brimmed with hope and confidence, and it made the smaller girl flush with joy. 

“You’re right, babe. I know nothing has ever been normal with us, but I just want to be with you, take some pictures, and raise our daughter. I want things to be okay.” She turned to face her favorite person and tenderly placed her lips against her partner’s soft mouth while her palm grazed the girl’s cheek. It was a heartfelt embrace that felt mature and void of any expectation. Max loved her so much, and she knew her wife felt the same. 

The married couple withdrew their lips and shut their eyes. “I’ll take first shift,” Chloe softly spoke through barely parted lips. The lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms as they had many times before. This time, however, was refined with a new added responsibility for the third person sleeping several steps from where they were laying. Both girls were exhausted and fell asleep right away.

After what felt like only a couple of minutes, Max was abruptly awakened by a not-so-gentle shake to her shoulder. Annoyed by the sudden wokeness, she pushed up to see why Chloe decided to interrupt her slumber. As she looked at her best friend, the girl had one finger across her lips informing Max she needed to stay quiet. She noticed a soft humming, metallic tone and looked around the room to locate its origin. A strange electric sensation made the hairs on the back of the brunette’s head vibrate.

Beside the crib, a tiny ovular object, no bigger than a fist, with a golden rim hung in the air. Max saw Chloe’s mouth gaping in disbelief, and she was certain her face mirrored her partner’s. They slowly turned to look at one another, and Chloe spoke first, “Did... we... uhm, do that in our sleep?”

Max shook her head and swallowed. “I don’t think so, babe. Look...” She slowly turned back towards the object, pointing with her index finger. As the pair gazed in the direction of the crib, they noticed a wide-awake and adorable newborn reflecting the light from the small portal in her perfect blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There will come a time when you believe everything is finished; that will be the beginning.” – Louis L’Amour


	17. Thank you and Notes

Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story! It has truly been an honor going on this journey with Max and Chloe and everyone who has been following along. The positive feedback, DMs, and outpouring of love has been humbling and fills my heart with joy. THANK YOU!! (If you enjoyed the story, please share and hit the kudos button!)

Now that we have come to the conclusion of The Only Reason Now, I can announce... the full adventure will be a trilogy:  ** TOWN, TORN, TOOL ** . We have a little more story to tell before we say goodbye to “The Only” universe. With TOOL, I hope to tie up loose ends and give Max and Chloe (and Destiny) and ending they deserve. It will weave together a bigger picture that I hope will be a satisfying experience.

**SPECIAL THANKS**

** Jibbypuff ** ** : ** Without your words of encouragement, beta comments, concept advice, and periodic ass kickings this story wouldn’t be anywhere close to what it has become. Thank you for the long hours of commitment even though I can be a lunatic at times. Your focus on my writing (even though you’re writing your own content) has been a blessing. Thank you for all of that, but most importantly... thank you for the friendship that has spawned through our work.

** Aspect: ** Thank you for the beta comments and time you’ve spent on this story. Just like with  Jibbypuff , it wouldn’t half as good without your feedback. It is appreciated more than you know, and I hope to return the favor someday soon.

** Amberank ** ** : ** Thank you for believing in me and my story. Your care and love for TOWN really encouraged me to push forward with this second adventure. I appreciate the uplifting daily conversation as well as the friendship. Good luck with all of your writings, game development, and YouTube content. You can accomplish anything you put your mind to, just believe in yourself the way you believed in me and you’ll go wherever you want to go! 

** Daniel H. Gray: ** **** Thank you for your encouragement as well as the fabulous art pieces you created to visually capture the weird ideas in my head! XD But seriously, I highly value your friendship and the encouragement. Your work is amazeballs, and I hope you can see that. Keep pushing towards your goals, you got this!

**Other friends who’ve offered encouragement during the writing process:** Escherlat ,  Blackadder261 ,  NocturalOd yssey , A  Cringelord ,  the other amazing writers in the  “Writers at the End of Time” Discord server,  toffee pot, and a ton of others.

OTHER THINGS

Totalgamerjunkie is reading through The Only Way Now on YouTube. Please check him out and let him know your thoughts:  [ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLadfemvFQxkvxMl4Ix6tYE7DNxKdPQ07r ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLadfemvFQxkvxMl4Ix6tYE7DNxKdPQ07r)

Stay tuned for updates on **THE ONLY OPTION LEFT!**


End file.
